400 Years Apart
by Cynthermes
Summary: After the successful exorcism of his blood brothers, Saburo Kagetora, in a troubled state of mind, contemplates on the possibilities of what if's… if he, Hojo Saburo DID NOT become Uesugi Kenshin's adopted son, Uesugi Kagetora.
1. Chapter 1

Working Title: 400 years Apart

Genre: Drama/Historical/ Time Slip

Pairing: Naoe/Kagetora

Era: Late Heian Period to MOB present day _post Hojo Arc_

Disclaimer: Mirage of Blaze and its characters solely belong to Kuwabara Mizuna. I'm just going to creep into a corner of her sand box and play the part of a wannabe historical writer. No profit has been made in the construction of this story.

Summary: After the successful exorcism of his blood brothers, Saburo Kagetora, in a troubled state of mind, contemplates on the possibilities of what if's… if he, Hojo Saburo DID NOT become Uesugi Kenshin's adopted son, Uesugi Kagetora.

A/N: The opening italicized dialogue is directly taken from the anime… definitely not mine too.

This could be somewhat AU to most. This story completely diverges from MOB canon.

400 Years Apart

CHAPTER ONE:

_Wishes to ashes, dusk to dust_

_He is silent, almost too silent from the Takaya I am used to. _Naoe studies the outline of the person directly in front of him. His mind had been violently turbulent in the aftermath of his failed attempt to seal this person and himself inside the Tsutsuga mirror. His decision in the last moment might have been the right one but that didn't mean there wasn't a trace of regret left. Still in the outside he exhibited the epitome of calm: a façade, mimicry of the panoramic view of the tame mountainside, the soft glow of sunset, and the tranquil murmuring of the glass-like waters of Lake Ashi.

He doesn't notice the beauty of his picturesque surroundings. His eyes, his mind, his body, his heart and his soul were only riveted and focused on one person, the one whose back he has reached his hand out countless times. A longing, a want, a desire that had gone far too twisted to be contained and to be concealed behind a very fragile mask; a mask about to crack… if Takaya doesn't break the silence.

…Or perhaps the person before him is not Takaya?

_Could it be that…?_ He swallowed nervously,

_Kagetora-sama…? _

"_Naoe_," He called, freezing the other's breath. A cold, encompassing sound that stirs something deep at the bottom of the listener's soul.

That was definitely not Takaya. Naoe shivered.

_"You had to kill members of your family. I can understand how you must be feeling." _He had no idea why he was saying this: a band aid to cover a mortal wound. "_I respect you for being able to proceed with your duty without being hindered by your emotions." _

Kagetora stiffened. How could this man so blatantly speak in behalf of himself? It's as if Naoe had wrenched his heart out and exposed its darkest, vilest chambers without mercy. _"That's not what I…"_

His hands trembled and he clenched them to his sides. "_That time… Why did you release me from the mirror_?"

_Ah, so that was it. _Naoe half-turns almost relieved to be proven wrong about his assumptions. Kagetora could not be troubled by his decision to exterminate the Hojo. He was more intrigued of his retainer's actions.

_"I was going to join Lord Kagetora in the mirror." _Naoe crushes the ever-blooming regret by this admission. He is glad he fools Kagetora still with Takaya's naiveté. _"I had intended to sink to the bottom of the lake for eternity and end everything."_ He swallows a half-sob, half-laugh, _"You and I were supposed to die together in an ideal prison… but I couldn't do it." _What a horrible, horrible lie.

A shred of him is in denial of the outcome.

"_Why_?" Another unfeeling inquiry,

Naoe was almost safe to say that this dialogue, this intimate conversation had no other purpose than to sate the tiger's curiosity.

"_I don't know. It's just…"_

_"It's just…"_

_"I couldn't bring myself to take Takaya's life." _This he knew was undisputed truth. But more than that…

Takaya was trembling again and he was beginning to hug himself. And Naoe the ever intuitive protector who reads his master like an open book moves closer. Just his nearness bleeds inexplicable warmth into Takaya. For him this illusion of closeness was more than enough.

But for Naoe it never satisfies. "_I love you_."

He shrugs his black coat and drapes it around Takaya's cold shoulders. _"Please be careful on your way back." _He spoke his parting words and the warmth clinging to Takaya diminished with Naoe's retreating form.

_"Nao…"_ Kagetora stops himself before he begs the other to stay. He only watches as his retainer departs and leaves him alone once again with his maelstrom of thoughts.

_End of Anime Excerpt_

The little warmth that lingered on the black suit coat reminds him of their exchange.

Naoe was such a fool.

How could he not feel a thing as he exorcised Ujiteru-ani? A suffocating heaviness in his chest threatened to bring him on to his knees.

When he was in peril against Ujimasa-ani, Ujiteru-ani came to his aid, acting as a deterrent until he and Naoe called forth the power of Bishamonten to send both to the afterlife.

The day he was made _Kanshousha_ he feared for this very day to come. And now with these hands…

_"Saburo, you have such beautiful hands." _

"Never did you know what they were capable of." Kagetora cursed under his breath.

Disgusted to the mere sight he shoves them under the black cloth. He was cold and he desperately wanted Naoe to take him home. He wanted to pour all the aches and pains of his heart to the one man he knew would understand but he dismissed that as wishful thinking when the words that sprung out of Naoe's lips made him doubt his decision all over again.

I am Uesugi.

No, I am Hojo.

I am Kagetora.

No, I am Saburo.

_"You are Takaya." _Yuzuru's voice rings clearly in his memories. _No Yuzuru. I am…_

Such a failure… He doesn't even know what to do with himself anymore. If Nagahide, Irobe, or even Haruhie could look into his mind right now he wondered if they would still have faith in him as their virtuous leader. "Have I really done the right thing, Father?" He asks the empty lake.

If he knew having this second chance at life would bring such an end all he could wish for was to start from scratch. If such a thing were possible he wanted to remain as the untainted Hojo Saburo. Perhaps Naoe was right. To him this self-torture was nothing more but a childish want, a thirst for unattainable answers. He wanted to know…

He wanted to see an alternative outcome. Another fool's outlandish dream…

If,

If he remained with his family,

If he was solely Hojo Saburo could such a tragedy be prevented?

If Uesugi Kagetora had never come to existence could he have led a very different life?

Such turmoil was his state-of-mind that he neither heard the rumble of something stirring in the water nor saw tendrils of water spouts seizing his ankles and wrists.

He was dragged down under the lake before he realized what happened.

XxXMOBXxX

Naoe quickly slammed on the breaks, his car screeching into a halt when he felt something delicate snap inside himself. An immediate feeling of cold dread washed over him like a bucket of ice water. Gut feeling told him, Kagetora is in danger.

He could not have driven far and fuelled by protective instincts he quickly manuevers the car in an almost reckless fashion to retrace his tire tracks.

An empty dock confirmed his fears. Takaya was nowhere to be seen.

_Where are you? _His mind started to race and as he put the car in a jerky stop he was already scouring the area for his master's spiritual presence.

_There… in the lake? _There was a faint spiritual signature that was definitely Kagetora but it was fading fast. He tried to establish a mental connection but his lord's mind was shut tight like a clam. A strong spiritual interference prevented them to reach each other's thoughts.

But how could his lord possibly end up in the water? Did he do something reckless? Was his master ambushed? Were there other enemies in the vicinity he failed to detect? Panic was overriding rationality as he fought with his seatbelt in his haste to get out of the car.

XxXMOBXxX

Takaya fought the invisible force that steadily pulled him deeper into the heart of the lake. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. He was starting to asphyxiate and a malevolent tightness in his chest was bordering on extreme pain. His heart was beating in stuttering irregular beats and his brain was least helpful when the somatic response forced his lungs to breathe water instead. He gagged and he attempted once again to call forth his powers.

Survival instincts and the abilities of a Kanshousha were keeping him conscious but he knew it won't be for long.

He coughed and retched, a sharp pain threatened to split his head in two and he heaved pitifully. Another attempt to summon his powers failed… Something kept him severed from his chakra points as if he was going through another out-of-body experience.

His last coherent thought was a prayer and a name.

_Naoe…_

Then his consciousness went blank like a knocked out candle.

XxXMOBXxX

He called.

It was unmistakably Kagetora and Naoe heard his voice uncannily clear coming from the lake. Without an ounce of care for his well-being he dives into the water. No second thoughts, the faithful retainer goes in search for his lord. Dress shirt, slacks, tie, and shoes still on Naoe swims surprisingly well and spots an unmoving pale figure with a black suit coat waving hazily around like a flag.

He had to hurry. Dusk is falling and darkness would blanket everything soon.

_Takaya-san! _He prays for the still form of a young man to hang on… _Hang on to life_. _Please._

_I can't lose you again._

Naoe kicks more strongly as he glides in the water seeking desperately to reach Kagetora.

XxXMOBXxX

Kagetora regains consciousness in a state of motionlessness. He finds with a start that his eyes had remained open for some time now. It was definitely darker than before but a disturbance to his far left alerted him.

_He came back. _

There he saw Naoe encircling his arm around his limp body protectively yet carefully before hoisting him up and swimming hurriedly back to the surface.

_"_Wait! Naoe I'm not…!" The words died in his throat. He could speak clearly but Naoe seemed not to hear.

_Most strange_, he thought… unless!

Was he… _DEAD_? Panic threatened to engulf him. If his soul had separated from his body and he wasn't confined to any medium that could contain a strong spiritual presence intact… It would mean that his spirit is now wandering on its own without his consent.

His body would still die.

He needed to return to Takaya's body.

Naoe could not leave him!

Just as he was about to follow, a void appeared beneath his feet and sucked him into a whirlpool of a more distant past.

XxXMOBXxX

Naoe inhaled a lungful of much needed air as he and Takaya finally reached the surface. The retainer wasted no time and carried his unconscious master on the shore where they could rest. Adrenaline fading, Naoe felt the tell-tale signs of fatigue beginning to send muscles spasms in his arms and legs but he couldn't bring himself to care. Takaya would always be first. His safety was top priority.

Kagetora's body is nowhere near safe. Naoe couldn't even feel a pulse fluttering on his wrist or even his neck. And to make things worse, Takaya wasn't breathing. "Takaya-san!" His first illogical action was to shake the young man's cold shoulders. Of course that had no effect whatsoever.

_Shit _was an afterthought when Naoe placed both hands on Takaya's lithe chest and began compressions. What comes next was definitely inevitable. _Don't think I'm taking advantage of you, _was his silent permission before he placed his open mouth against Takaya's parted lips to give him the breath of life.

Post A/N: Okay guys, this is very late and I know some of you noticed but I somehow interchanged Lake Chuzenji with Lake Ashi. So I'm correcting it now. Sorry! (I'm still human, y'know.) *Nervous laugh;


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

_From I to thee and thee to me_

A/N: Kagetora unknowingly wakes up in the body of his former self… but something isn't quite right…

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

A young daimyo's son coughs salt water out of his lungs as he stood weakly, shaking like a leaf against a large rock. He almost drowned tonight.

There was a strong storm coming and he had chosen the usually moonlit-path of the seaside to return home. Yet instead of the moon, dark and heavy rainclouds hovered on the horizon. It had not been raining when he left earlier for slumming. Now rain came down in torrents soaking him from head to foot. His kimono clung to him like a second skin and his hair was plastered messily on his face. He was cold to the bone and he didn't think it would get any worse when suddenly a large wave came hurtling towards him sweeping him away at sea.

Fortunately he managed to cling to a large rock and found his way gingerly back to shore. He didn't survive unscathed though. The first surge pulled him under making him swallow a large amount of salt water in the process. Also for a split second his consciousness winked out as if he suffered quite a blow. A dull throbbing pain in the head and bruised limbs were the rewards of his escapade. His brothers would be very pleased, he mused unhappily while he dragged his battered legs back to the Odawara-jo.

"I'm home." He called as a servant pulled the shoji to admit him inside the drawing room. He had his almond eyes cast down as he continued to drip rain and salt water on his brother's _tatami0_. Even without looking he knew his elder brother sat at the center aisle flanked by two _kokujin_1 in his left and right side, furious no doubt.

At first silence only greeted him back and then, "What are the servants in this house doing? Treating my brother like a stranger and leaving him in those cold clothes!"

Flurry of movement, grave apologies and then polite hands (as they could get) were pulling him to the side stripping him of his wet layers of silk and rubbing him vigorously to dry before an army of servants dressed him quickly and efficiently in warm comfortable clothes. When they were done, they bowed and left as swiftly as they came like they were never there in the first place.

Even though he was presentable again he didn't dare move on the spot where he stood until his brother dismissed his retainers and beckoned him forward with one hand. The two of them were alone now.

He was in for one nasty punishment he just knew it.

"Saburo, come here. Try to hide your guilt a little." His brother said exasperatedly like he was dealing with a very stubborn child. "I want you as close to me as possible."

Saburo carefully approached and when he deemed it safe, sat directly across his brother only to be pulled unceremoniously on the elder one's lap. He yelped in surprise and moved too late when his aniue made one distinct sniff. "Even the storm is no match for you. You did go drinking again, didn't you?"

If both sea and skies were unable to wash the scent of _sake_ it was no use lying now. "Yes." He admitted waiting for the blow to come.

But it didn't and his aniue only sighed. "How many times are you going to do this? Saburo you are underage. You know that it isn't right to consume _sake_ with that seventeen-year-old body. Wait until you're older then you can drink with me and Ujimasa-ani."

Hearing the name of their eldest brother brought goose pimpled shivers that have nothing to do with the cold. "But I was drinking in memory of Father! Ujiteru-ani and Ujimasa-ani are fortunate enough to have drunk with him but I… I will never have the chance, will I?" Unwanted tears were welling in those cherished amber eyes and Ujiteru fought hard not to be drawn into them. Those eyes had such power to weaken the toughest of men2.

"No Saburo. You have done this too many times. You leave me no choice but to punish you." His anuie said sternly. "Kotarou."

The shoji directly behind them opened with a soft click and the young head of the Fuma Clan knelt respectfully in their presence. "My lord."

"You are to be dealt with twenty lashes." Ujiteru's word was law.

"Yes, my lord." The ninja accepted already removing the upper part of his clothing. Saburo seriously wanted to protest. He eyed the stoic young man warily and guiltily as he crouched submissively before them offering his vulnerable back to the mercy of the whip. Kotarou showed no emotion, no desire, or any indication he might be human beneath that neutral expression. An unfeeling stone had been chosen as his protector since birth. This young man four years his senior had been born to be his shadow. Kotarou accompanied him wherever he went whether it was known or unknown to him. The latter part made him forget several times that he was _never _alone. Perhaps surviving tonight's ordeal in the tumultuous seas was not sheer luck after all.

Kotarou had saved him several times in the wake of danger and most of the time, he had done it undetected. But that didn't qualify him for saving him against punishment. That was completely against his pride and his honor.

The first strike was about to fall when Saburo found his voice. "No! Aniue wait! Why is he being punished instead of me? I will not allow this!" He clutched and pleaded at his brother's sleeves.

Ujiteru laughed but there was no humor in it. "Do not think so highly of yourself Saburo. Kotarou is not doing this for you."

"What do you mean?" _Kotarou follows him like a shadow. _A dawning realization from that thought made his belly churn and he was ill enough to close his eyes when the first three lashes were given generously without delay.

Saburo apparently forgot where he was. In the four corners of this room, Ujiteru held absolute authority so what made him think that Kotarou would be spared under that sphere of influence?

"Why don't we ask Kotarou himself what he has done to earn his young master's punishment?" Ujiteru narrowed his eyes dangerously on the ninja's crouched form. He was beaten facing his lords so the wounds of his back were concealed from view. "Kotarou, tell us why you are being punished."

"I…" The fifth blow was particularly painful; reopening a fresh wound. But being highly conditioned to pain, Kotarou took it unflinchingly. "I failed my duty to the young master."

"How so?" Detached, callous. Saburo had rarely seen this side of his Ujiteru-ani.

"I watched him drink _sake_." The tortured ninja answered in between his tenth and twelfth whipping, not an ounce of pain lacing his words.

"You just watched." The second overlord of the Hojo clan reiterated.

"Yes."

"And therefore?"

"I couldn't have prevented an incident of the young master being poisoned in his _sake_." Kotarou exhaled after the final blows like he was relaxed instead of hurt by the beating.

"Five more lashes." Ujiteru's reply stunned everyone in the room.

"Aniue!" Saburo was held down until it was over. He was forced to see through it all like he was the one truly being punished.

"Kotarou."

"My lord." The ninja remained on his position steadily soaking the master's tatami with his blood.

"My brother's life is precious. If anything were to happen to him I do not know what more awaits you. Is there anything else you would like to say before you're dismissed?"

"I will lay my life first before I let any harm befall upon the young master." Kotarou had to turn his back and show how much damage had been done to it before leaving the same way Saburo had come.

Saburo knew right away that was purposefully intended to make him "witness" his punishment. If a memory of this incident would have a sickening replay in his head every time he sees his protector he would find it dealing with Kotarou harder than ever. The man must absolutely hate him after this.

"Saburo, in a matter of years you would become the third master of this household. You would join me and Ujimasa-ani in battles to come. An army of your own shall fight for our people. Every action a daimyo takes would be reflected on his subordinates." Ujiteru lectured the dark head buried on his chest and stroked the heaving back affectionately. "Never forget that."

The younger one nodded as he continued to shed silent tears on his aniue's yukata.

When their father, previous _Sagami no Kami_3 Hojo Ujiyasu had been alive, he had planned to make his youngest and third surviving child as a mediator among alliances. In short he was going to be a hostage to seal alliances of the Hojo Clan to gain advantage over the feudal wars. When Ujiyasu wanted to establish an alliance with the Takeda, his second eldest son, Ujiteru opposed his wishes. In order to prevent any internal disputes within the family, Zuikeiin interfered and chose to be the hostage herself for the sake of her three remaining children.

She went into the Takeda household against the wishes of her husband and declared to Shingen, "_Here is your hostage_."

_Kai no Kami4_ Takeda Shingen didn't accept and sent her safely back to her husband. Misfortune struck on her journey and she died of sudden illness a few miles away from home. Grief-stricken Ujiyasu took sole blame for the incident. The death of his wife was a severe blow against his psyche and he refused to speak with anyone even his children until his unprecedented death.

Gossip and hearsays aside, most credible accounts say the late lord was lured into a duel of sorts by a mysterious renegade monk wandering a nearby village at that time. The renegade monk known only by name as "Benkei" wagered on life in exchange for beautiful katanas.

"_I will allow you to cross this bridge if you defeat me in a duel_." The renegade monk challenged him.

The world-weary and still grieving Ujiyasu accepted. Having left his well-established lordship over his two eldest sons, he felt no other purpose to live and allowed himself to be killed with ease.

Dissatisfied with the outcome of the fairly easy duel, Benkei didn't collect the daimyo's sword. Instead a message was found within its sheath that said, "_I am the murderer of Ujiyasu Hojo_. _Anyone who wants to do battle with me for revenge can find Benkei within the Uesugi_."

The Hojo brothers, _Sagami no Kami_ Ujimasa and _Mutsu no Kami5_ Ujiteru were instantly furious having lost their parents one year apart. The murderer dropped the name of the Hojo clan's most powerful enemy clan yet. Was Benkei's words truth or simply a trap that was meant to spark a fight between the Hojo and Uesugi into a meaningless battle? Until now, no one in Odawara knows for sure. The elder brothers made no move or have shown any signs that the provocation had affected them in some way.

However their youngest brother had committed himself on revenge. Saburo had sharpened both his skills and wit on the day he would bring Benkei's head on his father's tomb.

XxXMOBXxX

Goblin music resonates hypnotically in the castle's vast and well-maintained garden. More than a month has passed since the incident of Saburo's grave misdemeanor. The current _Sagami no Kami_ had his eyes closed as he enjoyed his mid-afternoon tea. Nothing else comes close to this. Tea and the quiet of his household were ought to bring such bliss.

It was here in this garden where he could forget about his woes, his sorrows, and pains. In this little haven, he could let go of all his burdens and responsibilities as head of the Hojo Clan. He was simply a doting older brother who listens to their youngest play his fine skill on the flute. His dark eyes watch those slender fingers dance on the instrument with studious appreciation.

Saburo seem inviolable. To touch and even to look at him in this way was like a sacrilege to the gods themselves. Unbeknownst to the boy, his eldest brother loves him very much too. His brand of love however wasn't selfless; filled with questionable intentions and therefore he prudently keeps his distance. His young brother might find his behavior frigid and passionless comparable to a certain protector but cold men have their reasons. And one of those reasons might actually be for the better of his well-being.

He had heard his retainers speak of Saburo one day. The Matsuda twins were two of his most loyal retainers. He didn't expect them to be the greatest threat to him in a way he never knew possible. He found them talking amongst themselves in low voices how much they appreciate their young master's beauty in the unholiest of ways.

"I think I would prefer Saburo-sama to a woman any time of day." The younger Matsuda said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"I agree. I always dreamed of running my hands on that creamy, smooth skin of his." Another ashigaru commented.

"Fools! He'll cut you with a blade faster than you can lay a finger on his hair!" exclaimed the elder Matsuda. "Didn't you know he carries a _tanto wherever_ he goes? He practically sleeps with it."

"It doesn't matter as long as I can put _it_ in! I'll even offer him to cut it if he wants to after I have my way with him!"

"Seriously? !" Boisterous laughter erupted.

_You vile dogs. _Ujimasa cursed them, thinking of a million possibilities how they could shrivel up and die. He had been a blind impudent fool! How dare they? In his house they talk of such dirty fancies! And to think that they only reflect the ugliness in his heart in a more crude way…

He was torn between hating them and hating himself.

In the end his hate bled into Saburo.

That was when he thought of a brilliant solution to this predicament. It was their late father's idea of utilizing the finest shinobi for warfare. As the current _Sagami no Kami _he would use the emerging prodigy of the Fuma Clan to protect Saburo. He had done at least this much.

"Ujimasa-ani."

A familiar baritone voice snapped him away from his reverie. "Ujiteru."

"Can I accompany you for tea?" The second overlord politely asked and only sat when the clan head nodded. "I was calling your name a number of times but you didn't seem to hear me. Is there something bothering you?"

Ujimasa shook his head. Ever the frugal man for words, Ujiteru was not surprised as he sipped his tea more often than clear his throat.

Both noticed that the flute had stopped playing.

"He's gone out again." The Clan Head remarked.

"Yes, it seems he does that more often nowadays." Ujiteru nodded towards the inconspicuous servant who poured him tea and took a delicate sip.

"To go drinking?" Ujimasa glared at his tea as if he found it distasteful now. "You know he's underage. Have you gone so lenient on him?"

"No. He knows what will happen if he repeats that misbehavior." The younger overlord reassured him. "Aniue, you're worried about Saburo's safety more than usual. What makes you so?" A confident statement, Ujimasa glowers even more.

"In just a few years he's going to be the third overlord of the Hojo. I want him to have no flaws, no stains in his honor that the people can discredit him for."

Ujiteru watches spilt tea from Ujimasa's cup ominously. "I was afraid I'm having these doubts alone."

"They are my kokujin. It is my responsibility to set them straight… if it's not yet too late."

Translations:

0 – Japanese floor mats

1 – Average or middle-ranking retainers

2 – Kagetora's tiger's eyes… you know that already!

3 – Lord of Sagami

4 – Lord of Kai

5 – Lord of Mutsu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

_Sagami no Tengu_

A/N: I'm jumping a lot aren't I? So… I'm the type who likes to wrap it up last. _Hehe._

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

25 lashes,

25 bloody lashes…

Just an image of that whip-torn back and the craving for _sake _completely dissipates to be replaced by a dull discomfort. Saburo watches a performer do a triple flip in the air over a pole with a bored expression. Now that drinking his fill of the addicting wine was out of the question and the living reminder of that incident tails him without fail, Saburo has resorted to entertaining himself by wandering outdoors.

Every once in a while the town, with the permission of the lord of _Odawara-jo_ would allow performers and merchants protected by the local temple monks to showcase their wares. The lord's young brother would borrow peasant clothes from the servants and venture town secretly to pretend being a freeman for a day.

A series of applause marked the end of today's successful acrobatic troupe. Saburo dusted his bottom and stood up joining the satisfied people who rewarded the performers with a few coins. However when it was his turn to drop money he wasn't able to withdraw his hand back.

"What?"

For a brief moment, a man with the most piercing dark eyes held his delicate wrist captive. "Such a smooth skin for a peasant, don't you think young sir?" The insolent performer who had obscured his face with a _sugegasa6_ was tracing his forefinger on Saburo's open palm.

"Don't touch me!" He slaps that offending hand away and storms off, disappearing within the crowd.

The man smiles and performs a mudra with the rejected hand before lightly touching the _juzu_7 around his neck.

"Oi Musa! Don't tell me you're hitting on that pretty boy?" One of the elder performers of the troupe teased him.

"It's not bad to have a lucky charm amongst our crowd of admirers, right?" Musa replied and winked at two giggling maidens who found his looks too pleasant to the eye.

"What nonsense are you spouting, fake _unsui8_?" The others just laughed at Musa's odd words.

"Actually I'm a _sohei9_." Musa said provocatively while highly being aware of murderous intent stealthily directed at him.

XxXMOBXxX

_How dare that presumptuous man! _Saburo bristles and rubs his palm repeatedly with a rough kerchief. He was not used to be touched by strangers. In the castle the servants won't even lay a finger on him if he spoke not a word thus his wet appearance before his brother.

He should have known it would be a completely different story outside the protective walls of his home. Usually he was accompanied by _kokujin_ excluding Kotarou when going out of town in broad daylight. People were held at a distance due to his rank. He was also made to wear an oversized _sugegasa_ or a thick _uchikake10_ for concealment. Most of the time he was kept within a palanquin and his feet were not allowed to touch the ground11.

At night most of the people were already inside their homes by the time he went slumming. So perhaps this was the first time a stranger especially a man has invaded his personal space.

He sulked on his favorite spot and finally noticed the reddish-yellow orb descending down the horizon. It was almost sundown and the sun creeps ever lower to its hiding place beneath the bay. A half day of freedom wasted on some childish tantrum. He felt dejected. In a year or so he was going to come of age and he still acts like a spoiled temperamental child. Would the bushi follow and respect a daimyo who acts like a defiled woman each time she is touched? –Just where did **_that_** come from?

His view of Sagami Bay became distorted. The horizon seemed bent at the middle with half of the sun below and the other above it like a sharp katana had sliced through and its ellipses were coming apart in opposite directions. The hues of orange, gold and indigo appeared to swirl together in the skies like a runny painting hung out before it could dry properly. Saburo looked at his hand and found a blurred, hazy image of a limb whose fingers were not slender and straight. He took that same hand and smacked himself.

What was wrong with him? He raked his fingers against his hair and bunched messy tendrils against his temple, crouching beside the large sakura tree to dispel a short wave of dizziness. His body broke into a cold sweat and he shivered in the late afternoon breeze. Was there a malady suffered in abstaining from _sake_? He thought flippantly and tried not to imagine what he had seen out of his own hand and the feeling of terrible dread of witnessing flesh drip away like watercolor paint.

He badly needed a drink right now. Agitation was giving him an excuse to indulge maybe a cup or two of rice wine just to calm his nerves. Leaves rustling and the blossoms swaying in the wind directly above him snappily brought a sense of foreboding. _Kotarou. _Saburo sulked… again.

Then a wicked idea entered his mind. There was one thing that he had found out about his virtually impervious protector. It surely amused him to no end that shinobi were sensitive to woodwind instruments. Kotarou was particularly vulnerable to his flute. He supposed it was because the shinobi used whistles as signals or as a form of communication that the enemy simply couldn't begin to decipher.

But that wasn't his purpose when he brought out the fine piece of ivory. Taking a deep breath he wanted to blow as hard as he could to annoy the hell out of his guardian… to make him lose his balance at the sound of horrible music and fall down (face flat from the tree) like when he was a child. Starting to play this instrument under the careful tutelage of his second elder brother was not as easy as he had hoped. Notes as broken and as grating as a raving wraith's screams pricked the ears of those unlucky enough to listen. Certainly the closest and the first casualty to his beginner's mistakes was Kotarou.

Unintentional torment was during his childhood days, now he could summon every horrendous note in existence at will. If Kotarou was in fact human, he'd drop himself down the nearest well just to escape from his infuriating master's bedevilled playing.

Yet Saburo did no such thing and weaved beautiful, enchanting, and spell-bounding fine tunes with his flute. As elegant notes flowed out melodiously one after another; a sense of unearthly quiet fell all around him. The leaves stopped rustling, the wind stilled, and the seas hushed; even the birds paused in their twitter to bask into the _tengu_'_s_ music.

A lone man rests his palm against a tree bark and looks up the hill. In all his life he has never heard such music that filled him up to his very bones. So the Tengu of Sagami wasn't a rumor after all. Musa loosens his _sugegasa_ and lets the knot catch on his back. Tall, lean muscular frame, fine features, dark piercing eyes, straight nose, long thick hair, a performer wearing _yamabushi_ clothes to play dress-up. His luck had gotten him this far.

Yet his fortune wasn't enough to protect his heart from becoming enraptured. Musa sighs and a helpless smile of content refined his wry lips. He had never thought that he would find the elusive tengu atop the hill overlooking the seas of Odawara. The goblin music that was said to entrap any a person's soul was actually lifting his spirits.

_Will I lose my soul if I happen to gaze upon you? _Mindful of the same pair of wolf's eyes tracing his every step, watching his every move, he courageously ascends the hillside and stops short of what he sees.

Black silken hair swaying freely in the wind, closed serene eyes, enticing slender body shrouded in rough-spun peasant clothes, and beautiful hands moving skilfully on an ivory-white flute… Musa could claim to have never beheld such a creature of fine porcelain, ethereal, and eerily pretty until a little while ago.

"Why did you stop?"

And as if he uttered a taboo, the serene symphony was shattered.

The beautiful tengu's calm bearings were gone. In its place stood a cornered animal with fiery tiger's eyes, body rigid with tension, and poised to flee or fight. Musa regarded the young man shrouded in peasant clothes with slight amusement. "I just earned my supper from our performance earlier so I am not a threat to you."

His words didn't loosen the tight stance one bit. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I've been listening to your music the moment you blew the first note, ouji-sama12." The tall man answered not even taking another threatening step. "Don't you have many admirers when you play the flute so beautifully? I almost thought I was in a trance."

_He followed me until here? _Saburo couldn't let his guard down. This man already made two offhanded comments of him not being a commoner. He must tread carefully.

"Do you… Do you need a flutist for your troupe?" He left the tanto safely sheathed within his kimono. "You're new in Odawara, correct? You haven't established a common crowd that could steadily watch your performances."

"Are you saying you'll help us?" Musa was incredulous.

"You doubt my skill now?" Saburo countered; his irritation fading.

"No, it's just…"

"It's just…?" Saburo paused and felt something unsettle his gut. Was he having a sense of deja'vu? It felt like they had this conversation before… somewhere. He shrugged it off.

"It's very sudden. I was about to make the offer but you saved me the trouble." The performer answered noticing the younger man's shifty behavior.

"Is that so?" He had moved so fast and lethal that Musa had no time to react. Musa found his back against the ground with a dagger point swiftly digging into the skin of his neck. "Were you following me?"

Ah, to be caught so off guard like this, Musa found himself to be inconveniently slack. If he turned his head the wrong way that blade would surely sink and puncture an artery. "Here I am thinking that you were threatened by my presence when it's my safety I should be worried about."

"Dead right." Saburo agreed pleased to have the upper hand.

"Beautiful and deadly. Don't you know it's every man's wet dream, _ouji-sama_?" The voice of the man beneath him rumbled in a low purr.

As a result, Saburo became very aware of the intensity of that piercing stare, the dishevelled thick hair, the deceptively kind face, the defenseless position, and the faint stirring of flesh underneath the thin layer of robes. He gasped and immediately flushed scarlet.

"Y- You… shameless lecher!" He was about to jump away; his _tanto_ forgotten when strong large hands seized his wrists keeping him in place, straddling the hips of this man.

"This is what happens when you provoke a man, _ouji-sama_." Musa whispered until he could smell the fragrance of long silken hair. His dark eyes were preoccupied however and fleetingly met the wolf's hungry with possession and… jealousy? He let the flutist go, planted him safely on his feet, and stood up dusting his clothes like nothing happened. "Be more careful of your actions. Remember that if you play a tune, those who listen to it would follow you wherever you go. And then you would be forced to deal with their attentions."

"You did not answer my question." Saburo points yet another dagger in his direction.

_So he's keeping a reserve. He's armed to the tooth. _Musa chuckled. "I'm an entertainer masquerading as a wandering monk in our troupe. My name is Unsui no Musanaga. My last name is made up, a stage name they said, which I doubt since that is really what my fellow entertainers have come up to tease me. We're performing again tomorrow so if _ouji-sama_ is interested he'll be there again."

"Stop calling me that!" Saburo snapped. This man infuriates him to no end.

"What should I call you then? You haven't told me your name." Musa offers him another patient and indulgent smile.

"Tsune." Saburo could not come up with a better name.

"See you again tomorrow, Tsune-sama. Good night." The entertainer turned his back and disappeared down the thick line of trees.

Such confidence… Saburo hated that man for having that much.

Something round and rumpled then caught his eye. A nerve twitched in his temple. _He thinks he could leave this so that I could have a reason to see him again? _Saburo picks it up anyway before the _sugegasa_ was promptly snatched from his grasp. He looks up to find his protector and ever-silent guardian with an odd expression on his face.

Kotarou looked… agitated? "That man is dangerous. Please use caution in dealing with him."

It was the first time the shinobi spoke directly to him. Saburo wondered what pushed his taciturn protector to speak that cloistered mind. "I know what I'm doing."

The ninja's glare matured into a full scowl. "Then you would understand if I take this."

He didn't even feel a brush of skin or much less sensed a comfortable weight leaving him. The ivory flute dangled down Kotarou's long lethal fingers.

Saburo instantly fumed. "How dare you! Give it back!" He quickly came after Kotarou with his dagger but as he struck once, twice, the shinobi effortlessly evaded the blade.

"Does young master wish to spar with me? I can tell he is not even ready." Kotarou taunted as he side-stepped a slash, pivoted against a powerful thrust, moved gracefully away from the sharp tip of the _tanto_ as if he were a feather gliding in the wind.

The young lord stopped when he was a little out of breath. The shinobi moves too fast and he was indeed no match. In fact he'd be more than incapacitated should his guardian retaliate. If he really wanted to beat the crap out of Kotarou he must become stronger.

In a last desperate attempt he thoughtlessly charges towards the shinobi like he would wield a katana. Kotarou intercepts but was startled when Saburo dives on the ground for his feet.

He steps away a little late. "I've got you." Saburo smirks triumphantly below him.

"Only because I'm lenient with the young master."Kotarou disentangles the stubborn fingers off his legs and picks his charge up like a child.

Saburo backhands him forcefully in return and the ninja's head snaps to the side. The blunt edge of the _tanto_ causes a bruise and a little bleeding at the corner of his lip. Kotarou looks nonchalantly unaffected by the physical admonishment.

"Give me back my flute." He grates against his seemingly passive protector.

"No."

Saburo raises his hand again but stops himself short. "So this is paying you back my due, isn't it?" His hand trembles a little before clenching it against his side. A shadow falls over his face and he had his eyes cast down.

The shinobi smiles briefly but he doesn't see it. "Young Master's safety is my concern. As of now, playing the flute attracts unnecessary attention from outsiders of Odawara. Once they leave I will gladly return this valued item to you. Let me keep it safe until then."

"Lies." Saburo spats out.

The blank mask shifts again. A hungry wolf with cold-blooded golden eyes reflects Saburo's startled image. Kotarou looked terrifying. Was this how he appears to those he kills? For a single heartbeat, the lordling wonders if he went a little too far. It was never wise to provoke a born assassin. Soundless footsteps were slowly approaching and Saburo fought to hold his ground. He was a master of such a beast. The least he could do was to tame it.

"You want to come at me now? What kind of retainer poses aggression towards his master?" He yells at the wolf trying his best to sound incredulous.

Kotarou pays no heed and advances steadily until they were very close… very close for comfort.

Saburo tried not to flinch when fatal fingers reached for his wrist. Then the Fuma Clan head was getting down on his knees, bowing before him, "Return home, young master." Despite Kotarou's bent form they were still head level with each other. His protector was as tall as that strange man he met earlier.

And why was he thinking about Musanaga all of a sudden?

"Forgive me if I have offended my young master." Heat rose on his cheeks when astonishingly petal-soft lips pressed on his knuckles. He was doing this more often and Saburo felt irritated about himself. Why was he suddenly painfully receptive towards two particular men's affections when he was plain oblivious to them before?

Was Kotarou usually this subservient? Saburo studied the docile outline of his protector patiently waiting for his command.

"I refuse you to take me home until you return the flute." Stubbornness usually gets him somewhere with the most uptight of individuals.

"Young master leaves me no choice," was the only warning he gets before everything blacks out.

A soft tap at the nape of Saburo's neck and the ninja catches his unconscious lordling before he falls to the ground. _What a handful. _Kotarou sighs as he carries his obviously tired master one hand underneath the knees and the other around the delicate neck… he could snap oh so easily…

The tengu of Sagami will most certainly do everything in his power to extract the sweetest vengeance once he wakes up. If he was any ordinary retainer of the Hojo household he would be losing his hair right now just thinking about faring against the savage beauty's wrath. But he was Saburo-sama's personal assassin and protector. He would be honored to receive that much attention.

By the time Hojo Saburo was done with him he would be nothing but pitiful shreds and the scraps left would be fed to the ravens.

TBC~

Translations:

6 – Japanese conical hat

7 – Buddhist rosary beads

8 – Travelling or wandering monk

9 – Warrior monks during the late Heian period

10 – Japanese outer robe

11 – Japanese nobles or royals were treated like gods or descendant of the gods and thus their feet shouldn't be allowed to touch the dirty earth or ground.

12 – (In high regard) Prince


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Morpheus Spell

A/N: And now back to the present…

Warning: _Beginning Lime._

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

He had done everything.

Chest thrusts… _Breathe! Breathe damn you! _Naoe has been doing this for mere minutes but to him it felt like days, months… His arms and legs were cramping, his back was aching and he was out of breath himself from giving Takaya mouth to mouth respirations.

He was not responding. If things were left as they are… Takaya would truly die.

He couldn't let that happen. As a retainer and protector of Lord Kagetora he can't give up! _You are Kanshousha!_ _Think like one! _

_Kagetora-sama, I know you would, no, you hated me in the past for doing this but I will gladly accept your hate again and again if you will just live… _There was no viable vessel for his lord to possess if this body would die.

Forced into such a situation, Naoe could only think of one thing. He gathers a part of his life force; starts an incantation and prays to any listening god.

_…Live for me_. Naoe's aura flared a bright scarlet, it was his proof of all the pain and suffering he had endured in this 400 years. It was like blood, his soul was bleeding, and his body felt like being wrenched apart as his spiritual essence gushed, flailing madly about.

In his open hand, his spiritual essence gathered concentrically as if drawn by a magnet. A spherical and almost tangible form of life energy grew stronger while its source was gradually becoming weaker by the second. It doesn't matter if he became incapable of _kanshou_ once the mortal body of Tachibana Yoshiaki dies…

All he could think of was Kagetora's survival. _And thus I give you a part of my soul. _Naoe reverently touches his forehead against Takaya's and almost drapes his body around his beloved. His hand reaches out and pours all of himself into the still form. Naoe pushes the pulsating orb of _eros_ into Takaya's chest and waits for a miracle.

If nothing were to happen…

Naoe closes his eyes and gives in, embracing the cold form of Takaya tightly.

A deep intake of breath,

A heartbeat and then two… a steady rhythm follows thereafter.

Naoe felt tears welling at the corners of his eyes. He pushes himself up to his elbows peering into Takaya's ashen face. He sheds them when he sees that Takaya doesn't wake. So it wasn't enough after all… _Oh dear god what more could I do? _

Takaya breathes; his chest steadily rises and falls in a good rhythm. His peripheral pulses become palpable and his heartbeat could be heard thumping strongly in his ribcage. But it was obvious now that he was in a coma.

Were they back to the Tsutsuga incident? Kagetora's spirit was not in this body. All Naoe accomplished was the same thing he did when Kagetora's soul was sapped inside the Tsutsuga mirror. The body was a living breathing empty shell: a bleak contrast to its former fiery self. And the worst thing was that Naoe couldn't possibly know where to begin searching for his master's soul.

He first detected it lingering in the lake but vanished without a trace once they returned on land. _Kagetora-sama, don't do this again… _Despair was quickly cementing itself within the weary retainer's heart. If only Haruie was here… this was her field of expertise. Naoe could never compare to her skill of locating spirits in critical precision. That's right.

There was still hope.

He roughly digs his wet pants pocket for his PHS only to discover that the communications device was dead. For his lack of tact in taking the device for a hard swim he curses himself and his stupidity. It must be the exhaustion causing the rash decisions and the short-sighted take on his abilities as _kanshousha._

As much as he wanted to keep using his powers he fears what was left of him is not even enough to telepathically call for his comrades. His vision starts to blur and he didn't even know if they were because of tears or… _Haruie! _He makes one last desperate attempt before his body lost all sensation and teetered on the edge of oblivion.

As the faithful retainer finally succumbed to his depleted spiritual reserves a tall shadow finally reveals itself to the unconscious pair.

XxXMOBXxX

Naoe wakes up staring blearily at a midnight blue sky swirling with indigo clouds. The sound of flowing water made him sit up on what appeared to be a shallow stream with a gloomy shade of cobalt. Withered, grotesque, and leafless trees innumerably populated the barren landscape to his left and right. For the possessor, this place could easily be one of the dimensions of _Yami Sengoku_. The atmosphere pregnant with hatred, despair, and insurmountable suffering were epiphenomenon during that chaotic time… their time. The wounded howls, anguished cries, and unending lament of the _onryou_ conveyed by the balls of light floating around the haunted forest confirmed his suspicions.

Perhaps he was simply one of them now. The darkness that engulfed him earlier, did that mean that he had died and being unable to perform _kanshou_ has led this transformation back into an _onryou_?

If so then this must be purgatory. He neither remained on the world of the living nor completely crossed over towards the land of the dead. The only explanation he could come up was because he was _kanshousha. _A _kanshousha_ who couldn't perform _kanshou _have no power to remain on the natural world just as any unpurified soul13 could not complete the cycle of death and rebirth.

To put it bluntly, he was one lost soul hovering between the two worlds. What a pathetic way to die, he thought. In his brief time as an onryou he remembered not a thing of what he did so why— why was he aware of his conscious mind?

On top of that his reflection in the water told him he had retained his human shape. He wasn't supposed to have that if he would be an untamed, wandering, nameless spirit.

As he looked ahead, translucent layers of purple mist were gathering beyond to obscure the horizon. A particularly luminescent ball of light uncannily catches his attention as it circled a few trees and stopped afloat the stream a few steps away from where he was. It eerily resembled the pulsating orb of _eros_ he had given to sustain Takaya's body.

Like a living thing, it seemed to find his scrutiny uncalled for. The orb sought cover behind the purple mists. In fact Naoe soon finds the entire landscape saturated with such. Rather than be alarmed, he logically equated the occurrence to that of a squid in distress. Flippancy aside, this defensive spell rings a heavy bell of warning.

His thoughts scattered when a strong gust of wind nearly heaved him off ground. Naoe dropped on one knee and shielded himself with both hands. When the wind stilled and the mists cleared he discovered that the spiritual orb was no more. In its place stood a human shape that ignited every spark of fear slumbering in his psyche.

Naoe gasped. Long black hair, porcelain-white skin, a straight prideful back wearing a blue kimono… _It couldn't be…_

The retainer holds his breath as the figure turns around to face him.

"Why are you so surprised? You look like you've seen a ghost." Enticing baritone voice mocks and compels him to look away when all he wanted was to embrace and pour his mad longing to the _shinrei_14 in the blue kimono.

Barefoot and graceful, the slender figure of Kagetora approaches and Naoe starts when a cool soft hand grasps his chin and tilts his face so the master could see eye to eye with his retainer.

Kagetora fixed him with a calm, unreadable gaze while those fingers simply burned him. Naoe itched to tear his face away from that possessive hold.

All he could think of, all that he wanted to do was to grab that hand, pull that body against his so he could peel away that kimono, lave at that creamy chest with his tongue and use it in places that would turn Kagetora into a writhing mess. He was sure that his untamed desire was very naked in his eyes.

"The way you look at me, hasn't changed all these years. It makes me feel thrilled and disgusted all at the same time." Kagetora lowers himself to whisper cruelly in his ear.

Naoe shivers, shuts his eyes, and his nails dig crescent moons on his palm. He was finally able to look away from his temptation. But that wasn't enough to save him. Already a raging inferno of passion threatened to consume him triggered by those venomous words. If Kagetora doesn't move away…

"You say it disgusts you but you keep provoking me anyway for what reason, Kagetora-sama?" Naoe struggles to keep his bearings despite the heat coiling in his gut, awakening his animalistic instincts to take that body even if it is by force. Their faces were a hair's breadth apart, any wrong move for both and Naoe knew he was bound to do something he might regret later. A part of him thought that Kagetora was doing this on purpose to prove his dirty intentions.

Naoe almost laughs in self-ridicule. _What more are you trying to prove when you've caught me so many times just how deep this sin of mine lies?_

"For what reason you say?" Kagetora purrs while his hand slides down the side of his suffering retainer's neck. He smiles in delight when Naoe swallows nervously in anticipation. Two buttons snap free off the neckline of Naoe's dress shirt and that questing hand dives inside without pause.

The retainer bites his lip until it bleeds to keep himself from groaning at the sensation of Kagetora's hand rubbing the skin of his chest. Just this and he could feel himself leak a drop or two from his painful arousal. Kagetora laughs softly as if he sees right through him and suddenly drags his nails forcefully drawing blood, relishing Naoe's pained hiss.

The sting only adds to further escalate Naoe's excitement as Kagetora knew it would. "Because you amuse me greatly this way. Panting, looking at me with that blistering gaze, making me want to jump out of my skin. A blood hound salivating in heat… reduced to such an animal, I pity you."

Naoe gnashes his teeth like a provoked beast and snarls. But Kagetora silences him with deft fingers pinching a sensitive nipple. Naoe gulps for air in labored breaths but manages, "Fuck you."

Unfazed, the master doesn't let go. "Oh? You want it that bad, already?" He ruthlessly tugs on the abused nub.

Naoe doesn't let another second pass with Kagetora gaining the upper hand. He finally retaliates, grabbing the hem of the other's kimono and yanks his proud master off his feet.

Water splashes everywhere when Naoe pulls his master under him. They were now both soaking wet but neither notices as they were engaged in their more primal and psychological warfare. With the tables turned on him Kagetora experiences a late reaction and eventually panics. His once cool imperial eyes were wide with (_deer on the headlights_) fear. "Is this what you always wanted, Kagetora-sama?" It was Naoe's turn to whisper cruel nothings on his ear.

"If you wanted me so much you don't need to pull off bold stunts to impress." He rambles monotonously while his hands were busy unfastening any tight knots to loosen the blue kimono. When he finished undressing his stunned prey, "All you needed to do is ask _your_ dog… So command me my only dictator." Naoe breathes these words on the hollow of Kagetora's neck.

How did they end up in this compromising position? Unexpectedly trapped within the larger body, Kagetora frantically tries to search for an escape route only to be told that, "There's no way out for you, my lord. You have brought this upon yourself so accept the filthy affections of your lowly servant."

"No!" Kagetora rages; throwing his arms up and repeatedly strikes his would-be violator.

Naoe passively accepts the blows being nicked by those sharp nails more than twice. "Are you done?" He asks the heaving body beneath him. His hungry eyes couldn't help but roam the expanse of that lithe chest breathing raggedly in exertion. The sight reminds him how much tighter his pants were becoming.

He wasn't expecting for Kagetora to harass him there, next. "You're quite contented with this dream, aren't you?" _That_ grip wrings a needy sound from his throat.

"_Kage…tora-sama_..." Naoe fights for control over his traitorous body. He almost came there and then. "Heaven or hell, dream or reality I don't care where else as long as I feel you."

"Naoe!" Kagetora raises his fists again but this time, Naoe was at his wits end. He grabs his master's wrists, pins them over that dishevelled head and straddles those unruly hips.

"Kagetora-sama, aren't you getting tired of our prolonged foreplay? I'm impressed you can hold out on me this long while your body painfully strains." His hand returns the favor more skilfully.

"Nao—!" Kagetora gasps and curses as his hips move with that milking hand.

Naoe smirks at the lewd display loving the velvety feel of his beloved's honest reaction. He would make sure his prideful master succumbs to the pleasure first. _I will show you how much you want me. You'll be hoarse from screaming by the time I'm done with you._

Kagetora could only stare helplessly at the dark promise possessing the dilated eyes of the beast certainly of his own making.

TBC~

13 – A Kanshousha is a special onryou who remains in the world of the living as long as he/she escapes exorcism. That is why the onryou of Yami Sengoku are very much afraid of the Meikai Uesugi Army's ability to do so.

14 – Literal meaning (heart + spirit) a spiritual term for a ghost or the departed.

_Post_ A/N: This was one monster of a chapter! *_Collapses_

Consider this as my late New Year's gift.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

_Consummans Matrimonium_

A/N: Naoe wakes up in a purgatorial place and in this parallel universe encounters the orb of _eros _that revived the core of Takaya's body. The orb transforms into a familiar human this _shinrei _really Kagetora?

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

Warning: _The ever confusing *time slip unfolds and continuing lime or lemon for our favorite pair! _

_"Have you ever heard of a spiritual marriage?"_ A young man wearing a white _kariginu15 _asks the one decked in blue who responds icily,

_"I don't understand the purpose of this conversation."_

The man in white laughs quietly as if he found this reply amusing. _"I'm simply trying to find ways to pass the time. Aren't you plagued of boredom?" _

Two young men wearing kimonos centuries apart in design rests on a hilltop overlooking a spring field of _sakura _trees. A single giant sakura tree stands between the two of them like a parent silently watching over its scions.

The one in white flowed in harmony and intricacy while the one in blue radiated a single piercing intensity. A white crane and a blue raven making the most progress in their small nest.

_"How much longer do I have to stay here?" _The raven demands already more than impatient.

_"For as long as it takes until you witnessed the end result," _The crane replies calmly.

_"Why do I feel like that the images I see are not mine?" _Glaring tiger's eyes in smoldering amber doesn't produce its usual effect on the receiver.

_"You and I are somewhat kindred spirits in this paradoxical world. Our souls have become hopelessly intertwined that one does not see where the other begins and where the other ends. I'm afraid you just have to see this through, anyway you wished for it." _

_"You're talking in riddles again!" _The more temperamental of the two lashes out.

_"A person with a confused heart thinks that everyone around him speaks in riddles. I speak plainly, but you accuse me of telling lies. I was summoned for aid in bizarre means that eludes me. A dragon with tremendous powers appeared before me carrying a glass-like object. The moment I touched its cold surface, I woke up in this place with you beside me._

_ The dragon told me, "Fulfill my little one's wish."_

_I couldn't grasp what those words meant until I saw light gathering from your unconscious form. All that light went inside me and then against my will we are suddenly one entity._

_Feeling your thoughts, knowing your feelings, living through your experiences, it dawned on me that you seek answers that only I can provide. Are you not having the same… dreams as I?" _This comprehensive telling douses the fire of wild temperament.

_"Your… dreams? Is that what I see?"_

_The crane acquiesces with a simple nod. "My dreams shall sate your thirst of the unknown so have more patience until then." A long wide sleeve brushes affectionately against the raven's cheek. _

White robes rustle against the grass before the predecessor turns his back and returns under the shade of the sakura tree. His palms press on the strong bark while he murmurs a prayer, asking guidance for this lost one.

The lost one eventually falls into despondence. "_I wonder if that man drowned in the lake trying to save that fool…_"

"_You want to know what happened to your protector." The crane asks in barely a whisper, melts into a pool of white liquid, and rematerializes before him. "You know, I can grant you a little time."_

_"It's no use. We're both trapped here aren't we, so how can you…?" A cool, plaster-white finger silences him. _

_"If you wish to save your mind from a few more scars, you will stop pretending for once." The wiser drops a hint or two of valuable advice. _

_"You wouldn't understand the reason why I…" _ The shinrei of _Samegao-jo_ falters. 

_"The reason why you both keep such lengths to delicately unbalance the scales every single time it borders on equilibrium?" _Laughing, the all-knowing descendant of the _Genji_ happily finishes for him.

_"Just once,"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I'll haunt him through the connection he has made with me."_

_"It certainly is fun being an onryou."_ The tiger-eyed lord ignores the offhand comment and waits for the anvil to fall. "_This wouldn't be an easy feat if your protector didn't create a medium in the current body that you possess. Therefore_," The _kariginu15_ shimmers followed by porcelain white skin, then the whole of the crane's body illuminates in a flash. "_I'll return a small shard of your 'light'_."

The _shinrei_ immediately felt himself shrinking like he was undergoing a complete reverse of a cell division. All the scattered particles in his body seem to gather inward until he was nothing but a compressed ball of consciousness. 

The _sorei_16 stands still as the orb of _eros _floats around him and watches it ascend slowly towards the sky, pushed against a _kekkai17_ that sparked in resistance before vanishing out of sight.

_ "I'll leave our fate to you."_

XxXMOBXxX 

For how long ago was that? He had wasted precious stolen time just for the sake of this deprived man? Correction: He had gone the trouble of disrupting the time and space continuum, entering into someone else's subconscious mind via a telepathic and spiritual connection just to provoke a certain retainer. And for what? To get himself harassed like the incident in that hotel room where he unknowingly unleashed Naoe's mad beast.

He couldn't be at fault then but now that his memories have returned… The action of pushing Naoe's buttons was deeply ingrained in his psyche that it was almost a reflex.

Rough hands spreading his legs swiftly brought him into attention. "Unforgivable, your mind is elsewhere even at a time like this." Naoe grabs Kagetora's chin to look straight into those frightening eyes.

"What is it to you if I find those dead trees more interesting than your existence, Nobutsuna?" Kagetora spits these words on his face and turns away… rejecting him _again_.

Those eyes,

Those accusing eyes…

"So you're still not done after all." The larger man cracks his knuckles and looks devilishly prepared for the kill.

Kagetora doesn't look at him until a rustling sound and a soft material encircling his wrists had him thrashing madly like a fish out of water.

"Sorry, it's too late for that now Kagetora-sama. As I said earlier, you can't escape." Naoe tugs at the knot securely rendering his master's hands useless and continues where he's left off.

"Untie me, you sick bastard!" Kagetora continues to struggle but to no avail.

"Oh? But it adds on to the excitement, don't you agree? A little bondage won't hurt." With his tie out of the way and put into better use, Naoe undoes the third button and the fourth.

Five scratch marks…

The culprit tries very hard not to flinch at the sight of Naoe's bare chest and the red streaks that mar it. "Proud of your handiwork, my lord?" He trails his fingers on the small cuts. With eyes closed he concentrates on the feel of them like they were the best thing that happened to him.

Kagetora opens his mouth and closes it again. He wanted to look away now. The sight was just… he couldn't even find the right words to express the atrocity of the spectacle before him.

Naoe's mind was deeply scarred. Its state could not simply be called insanity.

Was this his doing?

How could he have caused so much damage?

It was Naoe's turn to speak his thoughts, "Guilty?" He asks before shrugging off his dress shirt. It couldn't have made any difference if he left it on. The wet material practically embraced his well-built and shapely physique. "Don't look down on me." He whispers getting skin to skin with the object of his obsession.

The heated contact made Kagetora suddenly feel feverish.

Dishevelled azure robes, tussled long hair, flushed crimson, breathless in anticipation of what was to come… Naoe devours the feast laid out openly with his eyes, hands, and mouth. "I don't need your pity." He kisses the side of that delicate neck and licks a hot trail up to that ear. "I need your screams." He knew what was coming when he heard it. A sharp, livid intake of breath; Kagetora was angry.

_Good, you don't know you're more receptive to this when provoked, _Naoe was unmoved. He turns his master's rage into liquid passion in his hand and watches those amber eyes go wide and roll upwards in ecstasy.

Kagetora gasps overwhelmed with sensation, his anger forgotten. He tries to hold back a moan when his more experienced lover rubs his sensitive slit in sure strokes. "Hnn…!" Just this and he was a sticky mess in Naoe's hand.

If this goes on…

Already rich waves of pleasure were coiling snakes around his hips and slithering between his legs. With each pump of that lascivious hand coaxes lustful sounds spilling out of his lips.

"Nn…! hnn… No!" He finally manages to get a word out after several deep breaths. Naoe doesn't let up though, grasps him tighter and strokes vigorously making his hips shake and belly quiver wantonly in hot pleasure.

_He's without mercy… _Kagetora was about to lose it. How could he let things spin out of his control this fast? A moment ago he was still fighting his lustfully persistent retainer but now he was lying down and enjoying these shameful acts? _I can't let him think like I'm some docile woman! _"Stop!" He cries against the building euphoria.

His almost reached climax and it brought him on such a high he was dizzy.

Naoe does indeed stop as per his command but that didn't make him breathe any easier or make his heartbeat slow down. Amidst the loud pounding of his heart Kagetora hears the noise of a zipper fly opening.

He swallows at the sight of a fully naked Naoe licking traces of his precum all over his fingers. The evidence of his pleasure was staring him right on the face.

Is this still a dream? Could entering someone's subconscious mind bring such vivid and tactile experience on par with reality?

"Finally liking what you see?" The larger man purrs and grinds their equally excited manhoods together.

"N-Nao—!" Hot demanding lips seal off his words of curses and lies. Naoe kisses him hungrily, devouring his breath and sucks his tongue like a starving beast. He almost suffocates but the ravenous mouth latches onto him and doesn't let go until that tongue reaches the depths of his throat.

To taste his own denial, his shame, and his unwanted desire for this man was the worst humiliation Naoe could inflict on his pride. Pride… was there any left for him to grieve?

Naoe releases his lips only to leave more bruising kisses on his neck and shoulders. For each particularly sensitive place, he leaves a mark of possession and watches with wild eyes as his prey continues to make pitiful attempts to free himself from his tight bonds. He could've laughed in triumph over his master's helplessness if he wasn't so caught up in his hunt for pleasure. _Go ahead, why don't you use your powers to run from your mad dog?_

Reason and control seem too far from his reach in his severely aroused state. How could one man have such power over him? When had he given so much away? Large, callous hands grasp places that make him flinch and squirm. Naoe palms his hips, squeezes his thighs, and gropes his ass, bypassing the throbbing spot aching to be touched. Kagetora bites a whimper. Now that he needs it badly, he has rejected the touch that could give him relief. This was torture. He wouldn't be surprised if he were in hell.

A single tear slides down his cheek and becomes lost on his hair. "Don't be impatient, we'll get there." Naoe murmurs soothingly before paying more attention to those slender inner thighs. Kagetora quivers and suffers even more as that tongue laps up droplets of sweat on the crevice of his pelvis.

His bound hands dip below the water; his fingernails scraping on loose wet soil. It doesn't prepare him when something wet and flexible curls inside the soft folds of his tingling entrance. He utters a bewildered groan, his legs jerk, and his entire body curves deliciously when the pointed tip wriggles on _that spot_.

A slick finger suddenly joins the exploring tongue and then quickly followed by another that the pleasure burns too sweet he thought he would pass out.

Not even a slight reprieve, Naoe thrusts those fingers thoroughly but slowly, widening the passage, coaxing it to relax. His tongue works in tandem for lubrication and delightful diversion. Naoe forces himself to concentrate on this task. Like Kagetora he was now in tremendous pain. But he endures it. Failure meant he would think nothing of the other's comfort and just instinctively ram it in.

Kagetora's ragged breathing distracts him ultimately. Their eyes meet and Naoe forgets to think entirely. The look in those smoldering eyes…

Fully-dilated tiger's eyes command him to take what he wanted. _You better hurry up before I change my mind. _

It was all Naoe's been waiting for. He unties those imprisoned hands urging them to wrap around him while he positions those legs wide for penetration.

Placed in the most vulnerable situation, Kagetora doesn't notice in the slightest. His mind was already too far gone in his need. They couldn't have connected more than this…

With trembling hands, Naoe brings their bodies together and sinks himself into that moist heat. Kagetora howls purely wrought with emotion spurring the man inside him for more. Now that he couldn't speak, his body communicates with such raw honesty Naoe abandons his quest for self-satisfaction and fulfills the other instead. He was buried deep within the object of his desire and he pants, eyes closed, brow furrowed, he was in agony. He wanted this too much, so much that he couldn't bear it.

As he gives in and pounds ruthlessly the places that drive his master insane, Kagetora's fingers become claws on his back, dragging down trying to desperately hold him _there_ to where it feels the most… wonderful. _So this where you want me? _Naoe smiles down at the twisted form of his currently unsatisfied master. Their bodies were glistening with sweat and water droplets, their muscles tight with tension and effort, Naoe answers those carnal pleas ramming one particular spot with furious thrusts.

"Nn…a…oh…e… Hrnnghh! Ungh!" It seems his hard work was well appreciated.

"You like that, huh? It would be easier for both of us if you join in the work and move with me." Despite the haze of pleasure clouding both of their minds, Naoe was still capable of making Kagetora flush a deeper shade of scarlet by these scandalous words.

Humiliation: it clears the quagmire of Kagetora's mind a little. "You!" He almost pulls away from the embrace.

Of course Naoe doesn't let that happen. He grabs his forever stubborn lord's arms and pulls him to sit on top of his lap. Kagetora gasps in shock. The new position causes the swollen flesh to sink deeper into him. He feels for the first time how wide he was stretched to accommodate the big, pulsing thing inside. He gives his protector a startled look. If they were to join like this in the physical world, he would suffer a great deal of pain. But Naoe ever the opposer proves him wrong again. In a futile attempt he pushes his palms against that heaving chest as their resumed thrusting wrings more screams of passion from his parched throat.

Something was happening. The burning fire coiling around his belly rages rampant without a way out. His overstimulated insides yearn for only one thing. His body had starved carnal fulfillment for too long… actually 400 years too long. If it were denied now he would surely bear unspeakable torment. Caring not for cold pride or false innocence he lets go…

He meets Naoe's thrusts with the same vigor, kisses him hungrily with more fervor, and allows himself to be completely ravaged. Naoe doesn't register the odd change in his beloved and eagerly devours his skin, marks him possessively, sucks his nipples, gropes him in tender places, and savagely fucks him until Kagetora with eyes so wide, arches, convulses, and his mouth falls open for a soundless cry of pleasure. Orgasm hits them abruptly with a myriad of raw sensations, unspeakable rapture, and indescribable bliss that left them both winded, incoherent, and staring blankly at each other for long moments immeasurable.

The master recovers first, "I was wearing the same kimono when I was ravaged for the first time." Kagetora confesses as if he was talking about the weather.

"What?" Naoe starts and leans on his side to peer into his face. They were both lying down, naked on the water having collapsed on the aftermath of their… strenuous activities.

"It happened 400 years ago and it was against my will." Kagetora continues in the same monotone.

"Are you saying that you regret what we have done?" The pleasant afterglow lingering in his body was suddenly absent leaving him cold and empty.

His lord doesn't answer, bestowing him one unreadable stare before sitting up. Naoe's hand instinctively reaches for that face. _Look at me. _

"Don't touch me." The tiger growls and bears his fangs making the protector hesitate. In the end Naoe's hand falls limply down his side.

Kagetora stands and tries hard not to flinch when he felt something other than water dribble down the inside of his thighs.

Naoe looks down in defeat only to spot white droplets of fluid on his abdomen and chest.

"Naoe!" The raven-haired young lord fights another blush from tainting his face.

"My lord?"

"Robe me. I don't care if they're wet. I feel exposed." These words held absolute authority leaving Naoe no room for argument.

They avoid looking at each other while they slip once more into the convenient roles of master and servant. "Come with me. I have something to show you before my time runs out."

Naoe stifles several questions forming in his lips and just silently follows his master like a second shadow.

TBC~

15 – informal inside garb worn by male aristocrats during the Heian period

16 – Literal meaning (ancestor + spirit). They show great wisdom and protect the living.

17 – Spiritual barrier

Post A/N: _*Sits in a corner… I'm not confident with this smut. Well I wrestled with this chapter as well. *Sweatdrops_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Three parts Triangle: Part 0.5

A/N: _Year 1569 of our time slip. Some notable series of events will happen…_

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

Saburo stirs from a bizarre dream of people wearing strange clothes and speaking odd words. His sleep was barely restful at all. To top it off he doesn't remember how he returned to his room and fell asleep in the first place. His neck felt stiff and his temple was pounding; a headache was about to be born. This was nothing like a hangover. His hand instantly travelled to the secret sleeve of his front.

Empty. His flute had really been taken. The events that led to that were now remembered in stark detail. _Kotarou, _he seethed. He'll think of a way to deal with that irritating shinobi later. The flames in the lanterns flickered and the center window rattled. A few moments later he heard the sound of rain patter against the wood panel.

Well it seems there's no helping it. He yawned, stretched, and got up. With bare cold feet he walks across the room and flings the window open. The earthy smell of morning rain and tangy scent of the sea breeze banished the lingering lethargy from his body. The aromatic salts of nature were always best for imbalances in the system. With a clearer head he marvels at the mighty waves of Sagami Bay as they crash on the defensive cliffs below his home. Distant thunder rumbled above the greyish skies. Were they about to have another storm?

A brief flash of lightning, louder thunder and the rain getting stronger than ever told him that he wouldn't be going out again anytime soon. With his instrument confiscated and the entertainers cooped up downtown due to the worsening weather has cut his tracks outside of _Odawara-jo_.

The dreary turn of the morning wasn't helping his grumpy mood. Saburo was unaware that it wouldn't stop there.

Standing by the east bastion of the fortress also provided a partial view of the stone gardens below. The landscape was notably the Clan Head's most desired place for rest and recreation. Sometimes Saburo would play the flute in an attempt to show his affections to the one person who was related to him by blood but treated him like any other stranger. Ujimasa-ani was stoic, clever, and highly revered by his retainers. The future third overlord of the Hojo wonders if he would be just like his brother when he comes of age and fought wars as a general. With a resolute mind he swears that he would find a different path.

The scurrying of the servants and the fidgety footsteps of _joushi18_ barking orders has caught his attention for some time now. What had them so worked up this early and in the gardens of all places?

As if on cue the main _shoji_ to his room opened and two servants entered. "Good morning, Saburo-sama. We're glad you've risen. Oh heavens! Who left the window open?"

The dead throbbing in his temple suddenly rose to life and he could feel his patience snapping at the edges. He usually wasn't this hot-tempered but… wordlessly he shuts the aforementioned object closed and waits for them to continue.

"We must make haste and prepare. Please wear your best kimono; you are to meet with your future bride today." Only one word registered on his mind and the next thing was he wanted to break something.

"WHAT?"

"Please Saburo-sama, we don't have time. Your uncle, Genan-samais here with his daughter. You have to be presentable for the tea ceremony." So that explains all the ruckus happening four floors below his bedchambers.

They have important guests and they bring nothing but the best misfortune. The coming of the latter has tripled the misery of this dismal day. The _third _emerging lord of the Hojo mused in black enthusiasm. "How come I was not told about this?" As much as the servants wanted to divest him out of his _morning clothes_ (he wasn't wearing them the night before), his frosty stance couldn't even bring them to enter his personal space.

"But Saburo-sama we are as surprised as you are! Please, we cannot make your elder brothers or your uncle wait for too long. Let us assist. The formal kimono for the _miai19 _has been laid out for you." He could definitely feel their nerves cracking under the pressure.

Saburo sighed. These women had been in the family's service even before he was born. The least he could do was show them he was worthy to sit right next to his elder brothers and not behave like some teenager stuck in his rebellious phase. "Very well." He finally agrees to be led into the adjacent room where a pristine ocean-blue kimono with finely tailored sleeves and neckline, richly embroidered with _sakura_ petals on the hems, the huge white crane sewed on the back, and the family crest embossed at the front completing the ensemble has stunned him speechless in awe.

But before he could even run his fingers on the exquisite fabric one of the servants prevented him from doing so. He nearly gave her an irate look but settled on a raised brow. She pointed on the steaming wooden tub of water eight steps from where the rack held the elegant robe. This time without preamble, the servants were more than happy to get him naked and push him on the tub. They get as far as the knot on his _hakama_ before he swats those intruding hands away. "I can bathe myself!"

Their faces pop into ridiculous question marks when understanding dawns… "Aww… Young master is all grown up!" The elder of the two squeals.

"Oh yes, he won't even let us bathe him anymore when he used to love it when he was a toddler!"

And they said he had to make haste…

"Stop that Yuri-chan, you're embarrassing him!" _They_ were definitely teasing him. If they have time for this, then he had enough reason to dally!

"I was grooming myself since I was twelve!" He escorted the two cackling foxes outside and slammed the _shoji_ shut hearing a last, "But Saburo-sama, who will wash your back?"

Urgh.

Women and their compulsion to nurture; it gets on his nerves. They made him remember _her_ in unlikely situations.

_Mother…_

She fought for him so that he could stay in the family and it had cost her dearly.

If she hadn't straightened her backbone and simply obeyed her husband's whims she would still be alive today. What was the loss of but one child? In times like these pragmatism was essential for survival. To keep the last born child while already having two established sons was deadweight. He would have willingly accepted the fate of a _mediator20_ and feel honored. His father however was never really good with establishing alliances and his mother might have foreseen the outcome. Her wisdom, courage, and beauty were forever admirable.

Saburo never knew that he had taken after his mother so much that he was the last person his father wanted to see after her death.

The sound of the shoji reopening made him instantaneously shout, "I thought I told you—!" He catches himself just when the stern features of his protector entered his field of vision. Was Kotarou their last resort? Then he'd prefer to drag the women right back and let them harass him instead.

"Ujiteru-sama was worried so he told me to personally escort you to the gardens, Young Master." Kotarou nonchalantly approaches while Saburo steps back.

"I'll bathe and dress quickly so stay outside!" Saburo swears his voice wasn't commanding enough.

A hand shots so quickly to grab his wrist before he noticed he wasn't going anywhere near the bath alone. "Let go!" He tugs his arm away.

"Yuri-san and Sayori-san's leniency has accomplished nothing therefore I decided to remedy the situation. If Young Master wishes to stay in the good graces of _Sagami no Kami, Ujimasa-sama, _he would do as he is told." The shinobi's hands were halfway finished with his charge's top garment when the left sleeve caught on something pointed and sharp.

Kotarou pulls roughly anyway and ignores the ripping sound as the material tears apart.

"You dare use my brother against me?" Only an undergarment stands in the way and Saburo was determined to defend it to the last scrap of his dignity. "That reminds me, Ujiteru-ani wouldn't be pleased to know my flute has gone missing."

His threat affects the shinobi not one bit. "Does the Young Master have a problem with another man seeing his body?"

Saburo stands bare on a pile of rain-drizzled clothes. With his hand still trapped on the Fuma's vice-like grip and the other brandishing a _tanto _to keep him at bay, the lordling narrows his eyes, "Don't mistake me for a woman."

"Oh, I wouldn't." Kotarou disarms his Young Master quickly and efficiently, picks him up (despite his struggles) and dumps him on the tub unceremoniously.

Water overflows down the wooden tiles.

Meanwhile the two eavesdropping maidens snicker and giggle to their hearts' content outside.

"Sayori-san, do you think Young Master will be alright? He sounds like he's being murdered in there." Yuri, the younger servant rubs the tears of mirth off her eyes.

"He swears like a drowning kitty! Poor child, I actually envy him." Sayori replies, her shoulders shaking.

"You don't say…" They were both red in the face having come up with the same dreamy thought. _Kotarou-sama…_

"To be bathed by one's protector would be such a wonderful dream come true." They sighed in unison and broke into more peals of laughter.

XxXMOBXxX

Saburo emerges fresh from the bath on a light robe and a white towel absently drying his hair while Kotarou was never far behind him. "Yuri-san, Sayori-san you do know that a mere sheet of paper couldn't possibly muffle voices talking…" He shoots them his famous glare, "about me."

The two servants take a direct hit but before they wither and dry up in their lordling's incinerating gaze they have their last words, "Please wear the blue kimono!"

And… they scamper away.

"Kotarou," The light robe falls to the floor.

"Yes, my lord."

"Don't think that you're spared from my anger. I haven't forgotten what you did to me."

"Yes, my lord." The rustle of clothing was the only background noise against stark words exchanged between master and servant21.

XxXMOBXxX

The creaking of his footsteps on the floor boards seems to rival that of the anxious pounding of his heart. It was not like he was getting married on the spot but the atmosphere of inexplicable tension was the same. The last _miai19 _he had attended was that of his eldest brother's. There was a time where the Takeda and the Hojo almost reached a truce. Both Shingen and his late father had contemplated an alliance but since former enemies couldn't completely trust the other a surety system was established. To bring two allied families together it was decided that the solution would always be intermarriage between the clans.

Thus Hojo Ujimasa met Takeda Obaiin for the first time. Saburo had never seen his eldest brother lose his composure, not even in the face of their father's wrath. But when his Ujimasa-ani laid eyes on her, he thought that he might be human after all. For that was the first time he had ever seen him smile genuinely. A _miai_19 between two previous warring clans had never met such success as theirs. They were married almost a month after. Then the Lady Obaiin moved to live with their family. She was much like their mother, Zuikeiin: kind, compassionate, with a bright personality that could turn any dark day into a sunny morning. But they were never blessed with children so the alliance threatened to weaken eventually on a fruitless union.

One day during an alliance meeting, two of Ujimasa's elite retainers offended one special _joushi18 _of Lord Shingen's. He was special22 in ways the ten-year-old Saburo couldn't comprehend for his displeasure equaled that of _Kai no kami_, Takeda's anger. Ujimasa's loyalty to the family was tested for the first time.

The dispute was settled on one condition. Behind closed doors, Shingen asked his favorite _joushi18 _what he desires to be appeased. The man whispered only one innocent name.

Hence _Kai no kami,_ Takeda Shingen stated that he would quickly overlook the matter if _Sagami no kami,_ Hojo Ujiyasu was willing to hand over his then youngest son, Saburo in exchange for Lady Obaiin's continued residence within _Odawara-jo. _Caught in between the welfares of his two sons, Ujiyasu begrudgingly gave up on his last child, a decision he didn't know would cause such a gigantic rift in the family it would never be the same again.

It was never unusual that alliances are fragile bonds that were grounded on mutual gain. In the end, husband and wife were forced to part. To this moment, Saburo always wondered if he had earned his eldest brother's cold hate by simply being a boy among that crowd of men.

His _miai19 _could not be more beneficial to the Hojo Clan than strengthening old ties so why? Have his eldest brother decided to finally sever him from the family completely? Marrying him off to an unknown cousin would certainly get rid of him efficiently. Saburo hadn't realized his thoughts have gotten wayward. Two bowing servants opened the main _shoji _leading towards the spacious balcony overlooking the well-manicured stone gardens the Clan Head took good pride in.

Saburo enters without looking at anyone within the room not even meeting the eyes of his Ujiteru-ani. The latter and company held their breaths as a figure in blue kimono, they barely identified as the former politely bows to greet them.

Ujimasa's throat had suddenly gone dry. Raven hair, downcast almond eyes, incorruptible, and ephemerally the split-image of the late Lady of Odawara, the current Clan Head of the Hojo felt the blue in the kimono deeply burn his eyes. Along with it, another feeling he thought he had under control rose to an almost uncontainable degree.

"Saburo, you've grown into a fine young man! I almost didn't recognize you. Come closer; let me have a better look at my nephew." The gentle voice of Genan quelled the nervous energy hanging in the air.

Saburo does as he is told. He familiarizes himself with the man who nourished him back to health when he fell ill at the age of two. Genan looked almost the same as before. His features mirrored that of his late father had he (Ujiyasu) reached his seventies and he had those knowing eyes brimming of wisdom and understanding. Why of all people would this monk come all the way from Hakone to the family's stronghold to suddenly present his daughter for marriage?

Actually he didn't know Genan had a child before now.

"Your mother, you look so much like her. Your father would have been moved to tears if he could see you now." The one speaking fondly and cupping his face on his palms was shedding one or two, himself.

"Uncle, let's not waste our time dallying. Tell Saburo the true purpose of your visit." Straightforward as always, the Clan Head interrupted their reunion.

"Of course, Ujimasa." Genan acquiesced to the current _Sagami no Kami_. "Saburo, I know this is too abrupt. But I want to introduce you to my daughter, Hanaiin."

The young woman on Genan's right whose face is covered by a veil bows to him.

Saburo feels… nothing. He doesn't lose his composure of meeting her eyes or even when she reveals her apparent beauty hidden by light silk. Despite seeing a very pretty woman for the first time in a long while, the lordling's amber eyes do not lit up. Unbeknownst to him, his eldest brother was particularly keen on observing his reactions. Ujimasa's tight lip curls.

"I am pleased to finally meet you, my lord." Hanaiin courteously greets her would-be husband.

Saburo nods at her once then turns to his elder brother Ujiteru for help. The latter doesn't say anything but his eyes speak volumes of reassurance and… amusement?

"As you all know, I am getting old. And I cannot leave my daughter's safety any more than my temple in the hands of my apprentice monks. That is why Saburo, I want to leave her under your care until she finds a suitable husband she wants to marry." Anyone could be swayed by these carefully-placed words.

"Father!" Hanaiin protests his leniency and then gravely apologizes. "Please Father; you need not concern yourself too much for my sake. My lords, I wish for nothing more than to take good care of my father as long as he lives."

"Hanaiin, do not shame me with your foolish words. In this chaotic and dangerous world, you need an eligible man to protect you." Genan answers back much to her mortification.

The longer this conversation lasts, the more the Clan Head's brow ache and his' wasn't the only one. "Uncle, I understand what you are going through but I am afraid Saburo would not be a match for your daughter."

Among everyone present, Saburo was the most surprised. He least expected his Ujimasa-ani to come for his aid. _But I thought he wanted to marry me off so he could get rid of me? It doesn't make sense._

"Saburo is merely seventeen years old. He has not come of age and has a wanderlust that baffles even Ujiteru and me. In his impulsive youth, do you think he could protect your daughter?" The Clan Head continues and his reasoning is met with silence.

Ujiteru holds back a chuckle and clears his throat. He orders the servants for a refill of tea.

"But as you said Ujimasa, he would come of age. He would outgrow his impulsivity and he would learn to be a responsible lord of the Hojo Clan in the future, am I correct?" Genan threw his eldest nephew's words back at him. Yet Ujimasa has already foreseen this to happen. He didn't quite forget that this was his late father's brother he was speaking to.

"Yes but that is not all, Uncle. If you are worried about your daughter, her safety is more than guaranteed by the three of us. Hanaiin is free to remain here in _Odawara-jo _for as long as she pleases. So knowing that before coming here, is there anything else that you are not telling us?" The _Sagami no kami_ was determined to catch the elusive intentions of his stubborn uncle.

"I…" Genan pierces his youngest nephew in place with this wish, "I wanted Saburo as my own. I desire to adopt him as a son."

"And you plan to gain him through this _miai19_? It is very unfortunate Uncle that as his age dictates: Saburo is not free to marry." Ujimasa was absolutely not done. He doesn't lay plans half-baked after all.

"And what ever do you mean by that?"

"Kotarou." The Clan Head calls for the shadow lingering behind them.

Saburo thought he would lose his wits by this ever-growing muddle of confusion. "What of him, Aniue?" He asks as the Fuma Clan Head enters the ring of fire.

"Saburo and Kotarou are in a _shudo23 _relationship, Uncle. You wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in the wake of Takeda Shingen's wrath seven years ago, would you? Imagine what belies your daughter should you provoke a born assassin of the Fuma Clan." His razor-sharp words directed at Genan tore through the gaping hole on his youngest brother's already wounded heart.

Saburo could almost crumble to the floor. This unprecedented attack on his part left him unbelievably vulnerable on his eldest brother's hands. _How could… he? How could he? _

How could his Ujimasa-ani use the same situation that destroyed their family seven years ago?

TBC~

18 – A retainer directly beneath the daimyo they serve.

19 – Literally means: looking at one another; a chance meeting between two unattached individuals to consider marriage.

20 – That's what he was told. He found out that a mediator meant 'hostage' when his mother took matters into her own hands.

21 – Notice anything _parallel_, yet?

22- Guess who?

23 – A respectable man-to-man relationship in the Feudal Era, Japan.

Post A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write! It took me longer days but hey it was sure worth it!

Disclaimer: The Japanese translations above, the previous, (since chapter one) and succeeding ones are taken from Wikipedia or other online sources, which are not mine at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Three Parts Triangle: Part 1

A/N: _Year 1569 of our time slip. Some notable series of events will happen… _

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

Hojo Genan was thunderstruck.

In all his life he was never a man to have a loss for words in any given situation. His nephew, the current _Sagami no kami _had bested him on a duel of wits. He didn't even know if he was more proud or more horrified of how monstrously clever he was brought up. Ujimasa blocked and deflected every possible way he managed to push through with his proposal.

At this point he should wisely choose to dampen his hopes and accept defeat. But it wasn't over yet. Saburo was not the only reason of his visit.

"I see." Genan exhales finally with a closed expression. "It's not the right time for another marriage, is it? Nevertheless I opt to accept your generosity, Ujimasa. I will stay here for a few days while I contemplate my daughter's welfare. She really isn't fit to be in a temple anymore."

This final statement niggled on Saburo's mind but he was more embroiled in his personal dilemmas to pay more attention to it. Ever since the Clan Head's declaration, he steals glances from Kotarou who remained impassive, taciturn, unmoving from his place beside him.

"This is your home too, _Ojisama__24_. I apologize if I cannot be a better host for this _miai."_

"I understand. It is I who imposed on you and presented ourselves with very little warning hence the poor arrangement. For that I apologize as well."

Both highly influential men within the family put aside their differences with practiced ease. Their once loud voices have considerably lowered enough to permeate the pitter patter of rain on the background. Almost everyone follow their lead and settle themselves for tea.

Watching his eldest brother and uncle exchange pleasantries and particularly with less substance every passing moment, Saburo's agitation grew. This farce of a tea ceremony should end. After getting barely a reaction from his protector Saburo shifts his unsettled attentions toward his other elder brother.

Reading his youngest brother's distress signal without fail, Ujiteru sighs and pats the empty spot next to him. Despite the disapproving stares of the _joushi_ and other distant relatives, Saburo gratefully accepts.

He visibly relaxes again when his favorite aniue, the current _Mutsu no kami_ starts doting on him in front of the others. Ujiteru indulgently pours tea for him in his bowl to the appalled faces of the servants.

Kotarou observes the two brothers talk in whispers and laugh in subdued tones like they were locked away into their own world. On the other hand he studies the Clan Head's nonverbal cues along with this development. To anyone, even with trained eyes, the _Sagami no kami_'s mood and temperament appears the same. But to someone who knew him more than his wife, his grave displeasure was transparent.

_The Young Master is truly naïve…_

"_Ojisama_24, it's been wonderful to talk about old times. But you must be tired after your long journey. Katsuhide, please escort Genan-oji to his room." Ujimasa doesn't leave any room for argument and figuratively declares the end of the tea ceremony.

"Of course, Ujimasa-sama." The young member of the Clan Head's elite retainers obeys him without question.

"Sayori, you and one of your assistants should attend to Hanaiin-_hime_'s needs." The head of the ladies-in-waiting silently complies as well.

"Sending an old man to bed early, aren't we? Ujimasa, I still consider my daughter's betrothal to Saburo open for discussion." Genan drops one last pebble in the pond before allowing himself to be escorted out along with his daughter. The docile princess flushes when her eyes unwittingly meet with Saburo's. He fails to hide behind Ujiteru-ani's shadow this time.

Ujimasa barely spares them all a glance as the crowd around him disperses.

With fewer people within the room Saburo's mental anguish returns and he stands up to approach _him_, "Aniue…"

"Kotarou," Ujimasa doesn't address him.

"My lord."

"Escort my brother, Ujiteru out. Stand guard and tell my subjects I wish not to be disturbed." The _Sagami no kami_ displays his authority once more.

"Ujimasa-ani, I desire to remain." The _Mutsu no kami _was quick to argue.

"Saburo, you're old enough not to have a sitter who coddles you every time you find yourself in the wrong foot." And when he does acknowledge him, it bounces back on someone else in harsh projectiles. He didn't expect his Ujiteru-ani to receive the rebound damage this time.

"Aniue, leave Ujiteru-ani out of this." It was just more than Saburo could take. He was always against it when others shielded him from Ujimasa-ani's hate.

Yes it was hate, the daggers in those eyes couldn't be anything else when they pin him in place. "You dare talk back to me, boy?"

Saburo bites his lip. This was a first in a while where his eldest brother sees him completely, speaks to him directly, and it makes him feel less like the stranger he was accustomed to.

The rain beats on the roofs harder; flashes of lightning briefly illuminate a now invisible garden and roaring thunder strives to compete with the heart thumping madly against a boy's aching chest. No word or thought of defense forms in his mind. It was now a plain, drab shade of dull grey like the skies.

"Ujimasa-ani you're making it harder for me to leave him if you speak that way." Ujiteru chides them both. Protective hands clasp Saburo's shoulders, comfortingly. It wasn't prudent to get in the way of two colliding rocks and be a rock yourself. In this situation he had to flow freely like water in between to pacify them.

"Aniue, let's have a _shogi_ match after. I'll wait for you in my chambers." The second overlord of the Hojo falls in step with Kotarou who opens the shoji for him.

"Ujiteru,"

Gentle eyes and calm in manner, an averagely-tall man with slightly feminine lips pauses by the doorway to wait for the Clan Head's response.

"About what I called you earlier…"

"It's true, Aniue, I do act like Saburo's coddler. But if he drinks one more cup of _sake _behind my back, he'd better come running to you instead of me." Ujiteru narrowed his eyes for emphasis before allowing the shinobi to shut the door behind them.

They get as far as the adjacent corridor before, "Kotarou."

The shinobi knew he had it coming. Taking his young master's words seriously earlier, he was certain to have confrontations sooner or later. "You need not accompany me."

"I am still pleased to be of assistance." The Fuma Clan Head bows to him as he was dismissed or so he thought.

"Saburo's flute was taken by you, correct?" He could not detect an aura of hostility emanating from this query but Kotarou couldn't be sure. Hojo Ujiteru was not as predictable as he seems.

"Yes, my lord." His nerves had been severed by rigorous training years ago.

"That was inevitable. Watch over my brother more for me. It is never unheard of that outsiders might take a curious obsession of his looks alone." Ujiteru's words were meaningful in an entirely different way that translates: danger. The _Mutsu no kami _was always vigilant and on edge when travellers from other regions enter Sagami. Most were up to no good and spies from other _daimyo_ should always be considered. Six days earlier, a troupe of entertainers (harmless at first glance) had gotten themselves familiar with the locals. It might not mean anything but his lord's reaction was typically how a territorial beast guards over its domain.

"I will not hesitate to kill if need be for the Young Master."

"As expected from my _otouto_'s_ 25_, _ani-bun__26_." Ujiteru teased with a small chuckle.

The shinobi's veneer of aloofness almost cracked. His second overlord's good-natured character sometimes tugs at his non-existent heartstrings. If someday he learned to laugh again, it would probably because of this man. For now, he refuses to be moved just yet. "Pardon me Ujiteru-sama, but if I were allowed to speak my opinion, I would say that I am merely a substitute. I am _shinobi_, and such traditions are not popular among us."

The _Mutsu no kami _gave him one last side-long meaningful glance.

_The question is, which among the two of you is Young Master's real ani-bun?__27_

XxXMOBXxX

Being alone with _him_ for some time was starting to have its profound effect on Saburo. He kept his eyes on the floor and tried to stop himself from fidgeting in vain. A moment ago, his Ujimasa-ani requested him to sit across from him and had said nothing since. It was terrifying how a single man's presence could neutralize the raging inferno of emotions consuming him alive previously.

"The partitions of this room are mere sheets of paper but I have specific orders to everyone in the castle to remain clear off this floor." Ujimasa said after a long sip of tea.

Saburo understood this as a cue for him to speak but he had trouble of getting it together. "Aniue… I… I don't want to be a part of any relationship before I come of age." Expressing his dilemma in the most straightforward manner was a juvenile mistake.

At first, the Clan Head's blank expression stayed in place as if he heard nothing. And then… those once indifferent eyes narrowed, Ujimasa-ani was suddenly looking angrily at him. He truly didn't know where this man's utter revulsion of him came from. "Unfortunately, boy, you have no say in the matter." Barbed, cruel, unchallenged words were hurled at him. "Kotarou is an ideal protector. He is almost always by your side therefore I chose him as your elder partner for the old tradition. A shinobi and a daimyo's son is a rare pair but it would actually do you favor to emulate the prodigy of the Fuma Clan."

"But Aniue, I thought the tradition requires strong feelings of brotherhood with the persons involved. Kotarou and I can't even begin to understand each other!" Saburo refuses to allow his fear to control him.

But his aniue's next reaction stunned him. Ujimasa started… laughing. Boisterous was the sound, unrestrained, which contained no mirth.

The Clan Head rose, grabbed him by the neckline of his kimono, and thrust him up in the air. If Saburo was terrified before, he didn't know what to name his fear now. His brothers were both tall making him the only one who inherited their mother's delicate frame.

A stifling breath or two and he already hurt badly. He instinctively pries his brother's hands to release him but he only manages to scratch him lightly. "A…ni…ue, yo…u're… hur…ting me." Saburo grits out while his feet dangle uselessly off the floor.

"Call him. Your protector, Saburo." Ujimasa's grip was unrelenting.

Why does it have to be this way? Hate… So much hate.

His brother hated him.

Tears were welling at the corners of his eyes. "Ko…ta…rou."

"Kota…rou."

His heart was about to die in anguish, "Kotarou!"

A whoosh of wind and then in a flash he could breathe easier. Kotarou held him securely in one arm while the other gripped a single kunai tinged with blood. His protector kept his eldest brother in check with a weapon ready to strike against further threat.

Drops of crimson stained the _tatami_. Hojo Ujimasa was bleeding.

A straight cut from the shinobi's weapon caused him to relinquish his crushing grip on his youngest sibling. Everything happened in a blur but Saburo was safe now.

"Young Master, are you alright?"

Saburo immediately noticed the slight crease on the shinobi's forehead, which was out of place. "Yes," He whispered.

The kunai fell on the floor with a metallic thunk and then strong arms were embracing him tightly. Saburo was immediately surrounded by his protector's scent.

"There, Saburo. There's your answer." His Ujimasa-ani said calmly attending to his wound with the usual air of detachment.

XxXMOBXxX

He completely lost control. Kotarou stands quietly behind his equally silent young master. After his decisive move his ensuing behavior was unpardonable. He had carelessly showed emotion, a display of weakness that stained his _shinobi_ code of honor. This transgression was magnified by their enforced _shudo_ relationship and his assault on the _daimyo_. He was punishable by death.

"Saburo-sama… I am not anymore worthy to be by your side."

The stiff figure in a dishevelled blue kimono whirls around to witness his pitiful form. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Liquid pools of blazing fire gaze at him painfully.

"I have disgraced your honor by behaving inappropriately and in the presence of our _daimyo, _Ujimasa-sama, your eldest brother. I am so tainted of my shame I have nothing left to offer you, my lord but..." Kotarou starts to sit in the familiar posture that stops his heart: knees folded, eyes downcast, sliding the riband off his long black hair only to gather the silken tendrils on one side, exposing the vulnerable side of his neck where he could see strong pulsations of the carotid. "…my life."

"A hasty exit, is it?" Saburo's shoulders shake. In his soft, almost soundless, stuttering laughs Kotarou wonders about the depth of his young master's displeasure. Had he fallen so low that his lordling considers his final act of preserving his honor as nothing more but a jest? Whereas performing the act alone had never crossed his mind for it would not lift his shame.

"Tell me my faithful guardian, tell me honestly what you felt when I was lying unconscious in your arms. When you knocked me down by your hand and saw the pulse fluttering on my neck, tell me the first thing that entered your mind." Saburo paces slowly and stops directly in front of his protector.

Kotarou knew he was truly aiming for death when he confessed, "I wanted to take you, Saburo."

No honorifics, no fake courtesy, no compassionate illusions, just raw intent was more than what he expected.

The resounding smack in the room preceded several sharp intakes of breath from one very enraged Saburo. "_**Vile cur**_," He hissed almost spitting on Kotarou's face. "I will not show you the mercy of death at all."

"And so you shall not." Wolf eyes peered at him sideways. The subservient, aloof guardian was gone and in its place was the assassin who dared raise his hand on the one he swore to protect. The lethal Kotarou lunges on him and pins him to the ground trapping both his wrists in a single grip.

The lanterns in the room cast long shadows on two figures with one lying on top of another. To a beholder, the arresting pose was a struggle for dominance. "All of you… All of you are the same." Saburo murmurs a curse.

A free hand turned his head forcefully to the side to expose his pale white neck. Kotarou eyes the thumping pulse predatorily.

Saburo strains his neck to stare into the wolf's eyes, the gold irises all swallowed by black. The flames flickered once and then were snuffed out plunging the room into utter darkness. His pulse quickens as anxiety blooms to the fore.

Something warm and moist licks tentatively on a vital point on his neck. He shivers in reaction and tries to move away. His current position doesn't make him squirm an inch. Averse to his brother's belief, Saburo was not naïve of what happens between alleged pairs of the old tradition. He knew that the aspect of physical intimacy was to be expected in _shudo_. But he just couldn't bring himself to simply accept the ritual when the mere act of being held down evokes a feeling of deep revulsion and inexplicable dread.

Without warning, Kotarou bites him roughly on a sensitive spot rich with nerves only made to feel pleasure sending Saburo arching wildly off the floor with a gasp.

Blood seeps through the neckline of his clothing before he realized what his protector had done. They both reel in shock a heartbeat too late. The familiar weight of the shinobi abandons him in haste like he was against his previous bold actions.

Saburo remains dazed on the floor as he listens to his protector's retreating footsteps until there were none.

"I fear for Young Master's safety in my hands. Therefore I'll disappear for a while."

"Kotarou…" He whispers in the darkness but his second shadow has already left him.

TBC~

24 – Uncle (Formal and with high respect) *Not to be confused with ouji-sama (Prince)

25 – Younger brother

26 – The _nenja (Kotarou, Saburo's nenja, go ahead and laugh) _or the seme in a wakashudo relationship.

27 – Kotarou completely contradicted his previous statement of him being a shinobi, etc., etc. and such things were not popular 'among certain people' (Especially if they are siblings, LOL!) anyway, you be the judge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Three Parts Triangle: Part 1.5

A/N: _Year 1569 of our time slip. Some notable series of events will happen… _

The great Amarissia reviewed! So honored… (Bows)

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

Staring blankly up the dim ceiling, Saburo ignores the sting finally making itself known from the wound on his neck. He resists the urge to touch the violent mark left by his protector. Who would have thought that the unfeeling stone of a man had emotions after all?

After an incalculable moment of deafening silence, light footfalls alert him of a presence by his door. "Excuse me, Saburo-sama are you in there?" The voice of a young woman that was neither Yuri's nor Sayori's passes through thin paper.

"Who is it?" He sits up and his hand clamps thoughtlessly to hide the bite mark.

"It is I, Hanaiin. May I come in? Dinner has been prepared, Saburo-sama. Your brothers and my father expect you to join us." In his mind-addled state he fails to recognize his cousin.

Saburo was silent for a long time before he answers resignedly, "You may enter." What inclined him to let her see him in this state? He didn't know.

The _shoji_ slides carefully and she walks in to find the room pitch black. "Saburo-sama? It's dark in here, what happened to the lanterns?"

"The strong wind put them out earlier, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't need to apologize, just tell me where they are and I'll light them up for you." Hanaiin calmly responds and he panics… Her movements tell him she was searching within the room by feel. "You don't need to do that. I will just…"

The unexpected brightness stings his eyes making him squint. He catches the sight of her bent on the lanterns and blowing smoke from a matchstick. "No worries." She smiles and elaborates, "I used to wake up at dawn and it was my task to find my way in the dark to rekindle the fire of all the lanterns in the temple."

She laughs when he only gives her an 'owl-look'. Hanaiin seems different up close. And right now she was getting _too close _for comfort, "Dear heavens! Is that blood?"

He feels two streaks of warm fluid trickle from his cupped palm down to his forearm. He has carelessly dropped his guard around her. "Saburo-sama, you're bleeding!"

"This is nothing; please keep your voice down." He shushes her. Hanaiin tugs at his tense wrist, instead. "Let me see if I can do something about it." She produces a kerchief from her sleeve and persuades him to let go.

She gasps in horror when he finally does. Dried clotted blood dirties his right hand along with fresh runny droplets starting to dribble down the tatami. But that wasn't the worst part. An ugly wound made of unrecognizable ring of deep punctures marred the lower curve of his neck. The injury screams like a wild animal has almost torn the flesh with its penetrating fangs.

Her mind started to race. No amount of her imagination could picture an untamed animal like a fox, or a hound perhaps that could enter the fourth floor of _Odawara-jo_, on a stormy day, and assault Saburo. And the more he avoids her gaze, the higher the odds become against the incident as something trivial and ordinary.

What kind of human could lean towards savage tendencies? Just as she was about to voice the question, his eyes liquefy and plead her not to. Her heart aches in understanding. How could she not when he was showing his vulnerable side, being unusually pliant to a cousin he barely knew.

Hanaiin wordlessly guides him to sit on the floor, rips the kerchief in two and the inner hem of her sleeve. She places the half gingerly but firmly on the wound to stop the sluggish bleeding— he grits his teeth, and she wraps a makeshift bandage around it using the strip of cloth. With the other piece she cleans his hand diligently and couldn't help but marvel at his finely-boned fingers despite the blood stains.

"Thank you," He whispers gratefully.

"Like I said: no worries," She reassures him and steps away. As a child she was taught to care not for wounded men with honor any more than necessary. They will resent you for your efforts. But before she could fully turn her back his good hand catches on her sleeve.

Again he doesn't meet her questioning gaze, merely holding on to the hem of her kimono. Her heart flutters. It was ridiculously similar to the way a child clings to the ends of his mother's clothing. She would have found it adorable if tears weren't falling one drop after another down his eyes.

"Please tell Ujiteru-ani, Ujimasa-ani, and your father, Genan-oji that I cannot accompany them for dinner." It was difficult even for a woman with the heart of ice not to turn around and stay by his side.

"I will tell them the storm has made you ill. I'm certain they will understand if I bring supper to you instead."

He releases her albeit reluctantly and mutely nods.

Though hunger was the last thing in his mind he couldn't spurn her good will. It was his weakness to be nurtured after all.

XxXMOBXxX

Marking the streets of Sagami with his footsteps once again brings back memories. But if the land had recollections of *her* it would probably be nothing like what *she* is right now.

The almost restrictive _obi_ and the precariously balanced _geta _made walking difficult especially for someone lacking the practice. Readjusting the light parasol against the sun's rays, (the weather is capricious these days; it was either rain or shine) *she* continues *her* sight-seeing. With any given situation, *she* would do anything for *her* _Nobuharu-sama__28_.

The thirty-something *woman* with serpentine slanted eyes, gorgeous hair arranged in a complicated bun, wearing an amethyst elegant kimono made of fine silk easily slipped through the patrolling _bushi_ obviously because of *her* good looks. What erring fool would think that a beautiful mature woman with the appearance of a wealthy merchant's lady is capable of disrupting the peace of the HojoClan's domain? She whips a paper fan off her sleeve to hide a foxy smile. Womanly paraphernalia however was not the only thing *she* carries.

_Lady Sanji__29_was here to visit a pair of conniving men and a solitary _yamabushi _(that gets on her nerves) who is not even worth mentioning. She secretly hopes to bump with the former first than the latter. The occasional stares of appreciation from passers-by make her want to sneer. What was a little makeup and dress up if only to befuddle the eyes of beholders? Could this day get any better?

Perhaps a fateful meeting would complete the experience.

XxXMOBXxX

Two days.

Two whole days have passed and he had neither seen nor sensed his protector's presence. Perhaps he really was gone this time. He dared not ask his brothers of Kotarou's whereabouts and had been avoiding them since the _incident_ on that stormy eve.

No one but Hanaiin knew about the wound. She tends to it regularly and has not told a soul so far. Yet for how long, he wonders. Staying at the castle was out of the question.

As soon as the _bushi_ headed out on patrols he snuck into the servants' quarters and 'borrowed' some plain clothes. The fastest and easiest way en route the outskirts were the stone gardens. Earlier this morning, he heard that Ujiteru-ani and Ujimasa-ani had called for an assembly with only the family's most trusted vassal clans involved. That meant the places of leisure would be vacated… hopefully.

Crouching behind the tall shoots of bamboo he makes one last survey of the area before darting off towards the outer walls when,

"Saburo-sama!"

He freezes in his tracks and turns to find her standing beside one of the _sakura _trees dressed in a kimono of the same design. "Where are you going?" Hanaiin asks as she walks over to him.

The camouflage effect typically made him overlook her in the process.

He had two choices. If he merely ignores her and leaves, she would certainly alert the _joushi _of his brothers. But if he persuades her to come with him and return before sundown, no one might miss them.

"The atmosphere here is stifling. I have decided to go out; do you want to come with?"

At first her expression turned incredulous. But his gentle smile makes her reconsider. Decisively, she takes his hand and agrees.

Spending time with him alone and in the town square was a far greater temptation. Why should she let this opportunity pass?

XxXMOBXxX

A bushi grunts as he was slammed on the ground by his fellows. "I swear on my life, my lords! I could never betray you!"

"Silence!" A _joushi _brutally kicks him in the back for his efforts.

The _Sagami no kami_ holds his hand up for his major retainers to relent for now. "Could you explain why you were found creeping into _Genan-oji's _room with a katana unsheathed?"

"I was doing my evening rounds and happened to observe his apprentice monks from Hakone privately converse with him then stealthily leave the castle at night. To anyone watching, it spawns nothing but suspicion!" The bushi under interrogation answers in rapid fire.

It gets the better of Ujiteru's temperament, "Are you trying to accuse Genan-_ojisama_ of conspiracy?"

Ujimasa watches the simmering exchange like an unperturbed lake. He doesn't allow the tension and negativity in the crowded room to draw him in. Times were bound to get rough sooner or later. To have prolonged peace was unheard of.

He orders his most faithful retainersto keep the _bushi _on close watch and practically dismisses everyone except his family to the bewilderment of many.

"Aniue! Shan't we question him more?" Ujiteru's brittle temper probably stems from his displaced frustrations with a certain younger sibling who seems indifferent to them both recently.

"I believe the people within this room are enough." He casts the _Mutsu no kami _a scolding look. "Genan-_oji_, clearly, your silence is making matters worse."

The elderly monk sighs. "I always hated crowds, Ujimasa. But now that you have dispersed them you leave me no choice."

"Do enlighten us, _Ojisama_."

"The _miai _was a farce. I intend to use it as a cover up so that it would not appear to the enemy that my daughter and I have fled from Hakone. From time to time, my spies bring news of the temple's state as to answer your faithful bushi's doubts. It is the only way I could think of to delay the enemy's progress if they perceive me, dumb. Plus as of this time, you have snakes hidden within the ranks of your vassals."

Both lords of _Odawara-jo _were stunned by this revelation.

XxXMOBXxX 

The powerful spin of the _naginata _earns amazed oh's and fervent clapping from the audience. And they were just about to get started. The towering Musanaga no Unsui prepares his fiercest stance to strike his fellow entertainer, who was blindfolded, armed only with a wooden fan and was balancing 3 persimmons in his person. One was seated atop his head, another on his left hand, and the other was dangerously balanced on the thin blades of the fan itself.

As per usual women were the majority of their audience. It was not a secret to the troupe that the Unsui would always be the most popular among them. The one on blindfold, Jin, barely receives a warning when Musanaga started charging towards him with the thrusting weapon. The crowd thunders in mixed horror and delight when Jin evades to the side almost losing his balance. The persimmon ends up thrown in the air but he catches it with the blades of his fan as he spins on his heel to avoid another thrust. The crowd appreciates the stunt and applauds.

Undeterred, Musanaga pursues the blindfolded jester with a more skillful array of maneuvers. He starts using the _naginata_ as a slashing weapon. Jin yelps in a comical cry of distress as the blade ever draws near to hurt him and his persimmons. He starts juggling the two fruits on one hand while he defends himself using the wooden fan, deflecting the utmost end of the pole every time it lands so the blade doesn't reach him.

Jin knew he couldn't keep this up for long; the Unsui wasn't at his full strength yet. He didn't disappoint when his taller fellow smirks then shifts his blade's attentions to the persimmon on his head. Evading becomes more difficult, fighting for balance and agility to escape the increasing combination of thrusts and slashes.

The crowd held their breaths as the fan breaks with a terrible crack and the blade goes through, slicing the persimmon on Jin's head. It swings again to claim the other two he had desperately been trying to protect. All three fruits perish by the Naginata's precision.

Jin makes a run for it, to the merriment of the audience. He doesn't get far though. One quick slash and his blindfold become pitiful strips, another step and the sharp tip of the blade threatens to behead him next. He unexpectedly grins and voices his surrender.

Both entertainers drop the fighters' act and bows to the satisfied applause of the audience. While Jin takes the role of collector from their performance's earnings, Musa sweeps the area with searching eyes. He smiles genuinely when he spots the familiar razor-sharp gaze and raven silken hair only this time he wasn't alone…

A distinct, clack, clack, clack of a woman's _geta _steals his attention before he can make eye contact with the current object of his interest.

A richly dressed woman in a red parasol approaches him to personally hand him a generous tip. "Impressive as always. Nobuharu28-sama gives you his regards. How are things on your side, going?" She whispers almost seductively so only the two of them could hear.

Musanaga regards her warily like a venomous snake poised to strike yet accepts the heavy coin and thrusts it inside his sleeve. The crowd was thinning, if he gets caught long enough within this web, he will leave again.

"I do not answer to you." He ignores the excited and curious murmurs of his fellow entertainers behind them. Both of them always have trouble in keeping their neutral expressions in place. One could only stomach the other for so long. Musanaga's intolerance of her presence increases with his impatience to cut the meaningless banter.

"Oh?" She provocatively rests her hand on his chest. "My darling seems distracted. Have you an eye on someone else, besides me?" Lady Sanji cranes her neck around hoping to detect a possible intriguing candidate.

And lo…

The gods unexpectedly grant her wish. At first she thinks her eyes were playing tricks on her but a second critical look and it was definitely him.

The frail cub…

From seven years ago…

All grown…

Into a beautiful young tiger.

"Unhand me, _wakashu__30__._" Musanaga snarls, his deadly gaze skewers her alone. But she barely pays his anger any heed.

"Is it him? Is that peasant the new object of your passions?" Joyous laughter muffled by the paper fan disguises the ever burning contempt poorly. _He is mine! That boy should have been mine seven years ago! _

In fact she would trample anyone who would dare get in the way again. If she was able to do it seven years back, she would gladly do it again. A foolish woman dying of her poison was never meant to be the last victim. "Let me give you one helpful advice, _Nobutsuna_. He is not what he seems. He is a poisonous flower, one whiff of its fragrance and the next thing you knew is nothing but addiction. Almost every man or woman that falls for that addiction dies."

Uncaring should she reveal his identity to the sentries of Sagami he turns his back on her and meets Jin's worried and reproving gaze. _Nobutsuna, don't. _His friend and only true comrade communicates silently.

Musanaga just shrugs it off.

"I look forward to a more explosive evening performance." Lady Sanji29 gives one last condescending look over her shoulder and walks away. Seeing _**him**_ again set the pace for her next conspiratorial venture.

Just as he thought she was done, she unfortunately isn't anything but. Musanaga seethes as she approaches _**his**_ beautiful _tengu. _

"My, what an odd pair."

Saburo instantly shields Hanaiin behind him as a perceived threat casually disrupts them. "What do you want?"

Those eyes never lose their intensity and allure as well as their ability to make her giddy enough to kill…

"You may have come here to stave boredom but one entertainer solely performs just for you." The woman in aristocratic clothing said mysteriously to the doubtful youth. Not waiting for his reply she leaves with a somewhat lasting expression on him.

Where had he seen her before? The stifling air of mixed dread and wariness as she lingered close to him caused a stirring in his memories. After struggling to remember, his mind finally conjures a blank. Perhaps there was a mistake somewhere. Still her sudden appearance produced such unease in his gut that wouldn't dissipate. Was this how a bad omen feels like?

Another set of footsteps made him look up to a less threatening sight. "So Tsune-sama decided to come after all and with his sweetheart, no less."

The girl immediately blushes at his offhand remark. His _tengu_ however wasn't very amused. "She's my cousin, don't embarrass her!" Saburo had painstakingly briefed Hanaiin that outside _Odawara-jo _he exists in a variety of aliases and personas meant to mesh with the locals hence his drab clothing.

"I apologize. I tend to call every pretty girl I see, a sweetheart." Musanaga delights in his ability to get on the youth's nerves. He hopes they weren't the only thing he could excite. Lady Sanji's words of warning didn't affect him at all. Yet traces of something in his _tengu _nags at him in an entirely unpleasant way. The wolf he was so keen on provoking (like a rival lover) was notably absent… or was his presence just hidden better? The dangerous gaze that follows him everywhere with this boy was supposedly a constant. In its questionable absence pervades the tangy scent of blood.

His _tengu _was injured.

The girl's innocent gaze follows the considerable lowering of his' to that bandaged neck. Could it be? Could she possibly know the answers?

TBC~

28 – Minamoto no Harunobu is Takeda Shingen's true name in the Kamakura records. Shingen could also be read as Nobuharu, the inverse of the aforementioned name.

29 – The impersonator of Takeda Shingen's wife tampers her name and uses it as _**his**__ (Number 22 of our notes list- see chapter six)___own.

30 – The receiver or the _uke _of a Wakashudo or Shudo relationship. In history there is only one noted _beloved _of Takeda Shingen.

Post A/N: Feel free to grace me with your honest opinions and constructive criticisms. This chapter has so much going on and was difficult to write.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Three Parts Triangle: Part 2

A/N: Year 1569 of our time slip. Some notable series of events will happen.

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

Warning: Number 22 and 30: Kousaka is a cross-dressing twisted person here (yes, more deranged than MOB canon) so beware.

*She* couldn't forget it: the fragrant scent of his blood causes a mad tingling in *her* nostrils. Masanobu Kousaka _Danjo_ a.k.a Lady Sanji reels in mixed fury and excitement. Fury, that someone other than he dared to mark Saburo and excitement, in reaction to the sacred essence spilled. What ever happened to the mute, lethal shadow that follows him everywhere? Not that he complains should that nuisance disappear. It would make things all the more feasible.

Entering a narrow forest trail, he drops the demure womanly act and carries himself as a man of his true stature. Joint operations and connivance with pseudo-alliances were never his forte but for Nobuharu-sama, anything is possible.

He discards the parasol and pulls one of the jewelled ornamental pins off his hair. The complicated bun collapses into cascades of straight well-maintained hair, framing his prettily handsome face. He loosens the restrictive _obi_ and wraps it lower down his hips leaving the kimono to reveal the milky skin of a toned chest. The folds of the curvaceously intricate kimono release two well-hidden short swords... _kodachi _were part of his paraphernalia just in case his associates misbehave.

Standing by the clearing like an exotic beast surrounded by tall trees he listens for the slightest movement with only the light make-up softening his predatory look.

Tumultuous winds assail the skies summoning thick clouds that partially obscure the sun. The slant of the solar orb reminded the _Danjo_ of a half-drawn blade. Even the heavens knew that a clash between former allies was inevitable. Gales howl as if in affirmation, ruffling grass, swinging branches, and shaking the leaves of trees. Once they stilled, dead and withered foliage crunch under the footsteps of a corrupt pair.

His _Trojan Twins31 _has arrived.

Matsuda Takahide and Matsuda _Katsuhide _(see chapter two and seven) step out of their lookout positions to meet with their co-conspirator. The feminine-looking man (as he appears even more ridiculously today) that they have gravely offended in the past unexpectedly becomes their accessory.

On the other hand, Kousaka doesn't spill that he could practically sense other armed bushi who chose to remain hidden within the area. He tries not to look very insulted and rationalizes that a higher chance of success depended on many expendable pawns. Hojo Ujimasa was no fool, even a Takeda _joushi_ knows that the days of unfaithful vassals are numbered.

"Let's not dally. We have limited time to prepare for the execution." Time wise and curt, Kousaka _Danjo_ hastens the proceedings.

"Have you arranged our immediate adoption to the Satomi, whatever the outcome of our joint operation?"

Kousaka laughs at Takahide's absurd question. Really, he couldn't help it. "You seem to overestimate my capabilities here." His eyes flicker a dangerous glint when the younger, Katsuhide's hand instinctively rest on the hilt of his _shoto.32_

"We have no time for humor too, _Danjo_." The elder Matsuda reminds him irately.

"If you ask my honest opinion, I'd go renegade and not expect for any clan to take me in. After all I have just committed treason against my previous lord. My safest bet would be the _Sohei. _What I'm trying to say is that I have devised your escape from Sagami with my benefactor's resources and recommendation seal. However as much as the Takeda and Satomi share the same blood in their veins33, I cannot guarantee that they won't turn on us or cast you away as easily as they adopt you on a whim." He warned them with tepid concern.

They don't seem to take the hint.

"All we need is the seal. The Hojo and Satomi are bitter enemies. The Satomi would appreciate an addition to their ranks. So hand it over and we will give you the detailed layout of Odawara-_jo_."

Already spoken like a deserter, Katsuhide has, Kousaka observed in amusement. Sometime he wonders what drives retainers to even think about betraying their lords. If he were Ujimasa he'd incarcerate and torture them for days, set them free in the wild once they could barely walk, hunt them down and slaughter them just for sport. Oh, that reminds him… "Very well, suit yourselves but I want an extra prize."

Both parties obtain valued items from the exchange. One man gains a step closer to a gem he covets while two others earn their keys to hell. Like hungry dogs that go rabid over scraps of food, they were fair game in the Danjo's scheme.

"Name it." Takahide can't even refuse him now, can he?

Kousaka states the same innocent name. Yet unlike seven years ago, he wasn't the only one who secretly desires to ride the tiger.

"Katsuhide, do you think the _Danjo_ would notice if we sample the goods first?"

"I don't think he will if we leave that pretty face alone."

They share a laugh with the rest of the Hojo Clan's turncoat retainers.

XxXMOBXxX

"I'm going out for a bit." Musa declares to the rest of the troupe as he enters their _akunoya34_.

"Are you going to meet with that beautiful woman on some secret place?" A harmless assumption makes him want to puke his lunch out. Why was the non-warrior class so blind? Certainly that viper of a man couldn't pass for a woman no matter how much makeup he used.

Thankfully the eldest of the troupe takes the _Unsui_'s silence as a hint to back off. As his irritation fades a hand falls lightly on his shoulder. "Musa, tell me what she said." Jin said seriously with a look in his eye that only the two of them could understand.

"Gross! You two, not that again!" Exclaimed other female members in mock disgust.

"If you want to make out, do it somewhere else!" Now that the rest of the troupe had joined in the teasing both men play along like seasoned actors. It was the best excuse they often employ to stay close to each other.

First, they ignore that they were interrupted. "Why do you want to know, Jin-_ai_?" Musa purrs, grabbing the slender man's wrist pulling him closer.

"Because her eyes were boring holes into your body when she said words that only the two of you could hear." Jin retaliates by mimicking the woman's sensual gesture. He presses his palm against the taller, more muscular man's warm chest.

"Nooo! They're doing it right here!" The women squeal and clap hands to their mouths; the men's jaws had dropped to the ground a little while ago.

"Jealous?" The _Unsui_ asks seductively while his hand retrieves the heavy coin within his sleeve.

"Why wouldn't I be? This body…" Jin makes a show of running the back of his fingers on a peaked nub barely covered by thin clothing. "…belongs to me." Musa genuinely shivers at his comrade's seductive prowess. The man was a natural and he would not have a problem if they were masquerading as male courtesans, which would be an entirely different case in his stead. He might be the more favored in the clan through blood ties but Jin— no, Nagahide Yasuda was more willing to do anything for them.

_That_ touch almost makes him unable to think clearly. It was funny how they continued to practice such caution even among the non-warrior class he had labelled as mentally inferior.

Yet as often stated by his uncle and adoptive father, "_Nobutsuna, caution deflects the blade of death to the unwary._"

"She was nothing to me." He remembers his supposed line in time just as the metal currency falls secure into the other's clothing. Musa thought they were done but judging from Jin's bemused grin, they aren't.

"And the boy waiting for you outside, what is he to you?" _Come on, Nobutsuna, I know you too well. He can't possibly be the cause of your distractions lately, can he?_

That accusing look spoke volumes. Yes, he was distracted and no, the boy was not the cause. Yes, it was their mission. No, he wasn't the reason why his eyes were searching the crowd earlier. And yes, he missed their cues to prolong the crowd's excitement. But no, the boy wasn't in his mind then. Reasons that sounded nothing but gibberish were frenetically forming in his head. "**The girl** and the boy need a strong man for their errand," was what he lamely came up in the end.

"Really, now?" Jin raises a disbelieving brow. Spidery fingers tangled themselves on his long thick mane. "I'll tie your hair." _Don't be long. We have much to discuss. _

"Why do they always do that? And right when I thought they were going to throw some punches or something." Taro, their youngest and most skilled acrobat scratches his head.

"You mean why they leave the fight hanging and then act lovey-dovey next? I don't have any idea. That's how they are." The eldest female in the troupe shrugs her shoulders.

"Let's leave them be." The rest of the entertainers agree… except,

"Are they in a _shudo_ relationship?"

"Taro!"

XxXMOBXxX

The longer the three of them stayed together the more they seemed like a common family. Musa ended up spending most of his earnings on his companions like a parent doting on two spoiled children. The first thing he asked when he noticed his _tengu _sulking outside was, "Are you hungry?"

He knew that the easiest way to tame a wary beast was to ease the hunger pains. It lit a soft sparkle in those amber eyes making that hand disappear within a sleeve in a blink. Musa gently seized that wrist, easily noticing bruises that were just shy of blue. Yet pretending to see nothing, his dark eyes remain intent on his _tengu's _quizzicalface. "Not to offend your pride, Tsune-sama but let me take care of everything for today." He winks at the girl, "I would like to make up for embarrassing your cousin."

Hanaiin blushes nevertheless to Saburo's renewed irritation. "Tsune is just fine!" He remembers to tug his hand away from that loose hold. What was with this man? Is he teasing them both for sheer amusement?

"I'll introduce you to delicacies that will excite the palate." The _unsui _has clasped both their shoulders and was leading them to an array of food stalls before either could protest.

The heavenly aromas of several cooking unidentified meat, seafood, dried seaweed, white squishy tendrils…? What on earth were those monstrosities? Saburo steals a suspicious look at the tall man who only smiled kindly back at him.

The food stall owners perk up in conversational sales pitch as they approached.

"If it isn't the famous _Unsui, _the performance must earn you an empty stomach!_"_

_"_What whets your appetite today? Andwho are these young companions?"

"Yes, I've never seen them before. Are they new members of the troupe?"

Musa points at the squishy white things on the grill, the seaweed, the sweetened plum, and were those… flower petals? He receives four individual packages and carefully distributes them evenly among the three of them. Wordlessly he pays for the sum, bows his thanks, and casually draws his _darling chicks_ away from curious bystanders. He does seriously act like a protective hen, doesn't he? And… he wasn't alone in his opinion.

"Could they be… his love children or something?"

XxXMOBXxX

The white squishy-looking monstrosity (they go well with the seaweed)… actually turned out to be very tender and tasty. Saburo loved it very much that he nearly burned his fingers in his haste to eat them. While he carefully cools some before giving them to Hanaiin (she loved the sweetened plum best with it), he thought he could take the heat and pop it straight into his mouth.

To his mistake, "Ouch!" he drops the smoking seafood.

Musa clucks his tongue at him. "Be more careful, they're hot enough to scorch you." They pause on the sidewalk so the man could blow on his reddened fingers. Unsatisfied, the _Unsui_ asks for some cool water on another stall and submerges throbbing digits on the liquid. Saburo softly sighs in relief and flushes when the man doesn't forget to dry them with a kerchief.

Hanaiin watches her male companions interact like an impulsive young lord and a devoted mature retainer. She might have spent most of her years in the temple, meditating with the elders but it has sharpened her _ki_ considerably. Isolated spirituality could actually enhance one's receptivity with the cosmos, the elements and the living beings in coexistence. Studying her cousin and this stranger act naturally like they have known each other their whole lives was downright appalling.

It didn't matter that she was out of place with these two.

Simply witnessing the pair, fall in step, in synchrony with each other's breath and movement was a miracle in itself. But she better not get carried away with the brand of insouciance Musanaga wears to overshadow a mountain-pile of darkness…

XxXMOBXxX

Having three sated appetites they busied themselves with the merchants' goods next. The second thing that the unsui insisted was 'a change of clothes.' He wanted to buy both Tsune and "Hana" as he had learned the sweetheart's name earlier some new kimono.

As expected, his _tengu _rejects the idea to begin with. So Musa quickly kept in mind that his weakness centers mostly on food (seafood in particular) and…

Yes, he has noticed that for some time now. It seems Tsune's eyes keep straying over to one particular stall.

After he purchases one lovely cherry blossom pin that finely suits Hana he investigates Tsune's fixation on some wooden wares. At first he confusedly blinks at the line of wooden carved statues, fans, and charms. Perhaps being unable to stand it himself, Tsune picks up a slender flute and tests its quality by blowing on the first note. It resonates just as nicely as the ivory.

"Oh, we got someone who knows how to play the instrument!" The merchant suddenly appears behind with a remark that startles him. His hands scramble frantically to catch the flute like a slippery fish that flew out of his hands. Fortunately it was undamaged.

"You fancy that?" Musanaga buys it for him without question and they leave the stall. His _tengu's_ cheeks tinge crimson a second time.

XxXMOBXxX

They visit the seaside last.

Before anyone of them could find the best spot to settle down and appreciate the beauty of nature, Hanaiin was already in an unusual cheery mood. "Tsune, can I collect some seashells on my own? I will be careful."

It was hard to banish that hopeful glimmer in her eyes. Having easy to tell that it was her first time on a beach he nods. "Alright, but don't wade in too far."

"I'll be dry, I promise." She winks as if saying that their pretense was still in effect.

He relaxes and smiles when she showed more sense and wit than most of the women her senior. There was no doubt; she was her father's daughter. She was his cousin and she would be an excellent adviser if she was not to be his wife.

Being left alone with this man a second time did not quell the butterflies fluttering madly in his gut. What was this disturbingly fuzzy feeling? He did not remember being any more nervous than this when he was with Kotarou…

Urgh, enough with the comparison!

Saburo senses the man move closer, bringing forth warmth and… safety that he couldn't quite put into words. Was he unnecessarily lowering his guard again?

"Did you have fun today, Tsune-sama?"

"Do you do this to every young stranger you meet after the performances?" Refusing to answer and throwing a suspicious question instead might be the ultimate show of ingratitude.

But Musanaga doesn't seem to take offense. He kneels and takes that delicate hand into his own. "There is something special about Tsune-sama that compels me to do so. And that is his talent in the flute. I believe only descendants of the gods themselves could play an instrument that enchants a human soul."

"What nonsense are you…?" Again he finds himself struggling away from that grasp.

"Will you play the flute for me? So that you won't feel indebted…" Musa adds softly, lets go, and steps away. He stands with his back on the sea and closes his eyes as if waiting for the music.

Saburo faces the dipping yellow sun and the calm rolling waves of the bay with a troubled expression. He wasn't supposed to play. His guardian strictly forbade him not to. Yet Musanaga's serene countenance coaxed his fingers to move and before he knew it, his lips were blowing a fine mellow tune to ease the burdens of the weary.

Both Hanaiin and Musanaga bask in its warmth and unearthly flow.

A silent lurker also becomes enraptured in the surd siren song. _"Saburo, the Tengu. What a befitting title."_

Halfway to the finish, a sharp twinge in the old wound arrests the beautiful melody.

Was this admonishment?

The musical piece tumbles from his grasp.

Saburo sags on his knees. "Tsune! What's wrong?" Musanaga was already by his side and easily discovers the blood. "You're bleeding!"

"Tsune! What happened?" Alerted by his shout, Hanaiin races towards them and just as quickly spots the problem. She grabs the opportunity and uses herself as a barrier in between, shielding the stressed injury from view. "He's fine but we have to go home."

More than grateful for her intervention he allows her to hold him though he regains his bearings.

"Let me at least accompany you." Musa offers despite the guilt clawing at his insides. Has he caused his _tengu _to overexert himself?

"No! I mean no, it's fine. I thank you for your time." Hanaiin only pauses haphazardly to bow in hasty appreciation before the pair leaves.

His _tengu_ doesn't even look back.

Musanaga sighs, picks up the wooden flute and presses his lips reverently on the blow hole.

Why did he do the strange act? It was probably a childish way to make a wish to the gods.

Before the mission could completely dominate his thoughts he thinks of Tsune and curses the one who bestowed his _tengu_ such pain.

TBC~

31 – He plans to use them as leverage for infiltration like the _Trojan horse._

32 – Shorter blade of the daisho katana pair. The longer one is called a _daito. _

33 – Both the Takeda and the Satomi claim to have descended from the _Seiwa Genji_ or the Minamoto Clan.

34 – Japanese tent made of wooden poles and alternating panels of colored cloth.

Post A/N: I think a lot of _Tactics_ and _Rurouni Kenshin_ are showing in my writing… (^^;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Three Parts Triangle: Part 2.5

A/N: I just noticed that many people interested in Japanese History fail to keep every notable Sengoku personage into memory. And this I suppose is because of their names… They are not only difficult to pronounce (if one is not Japanese) but also because way back, famous samurai/bushi or _daimyo_ could have as much as ten names per person! The birth name, family pet-name, a Buddhist or religious name, a self-acclaimed name, lordship titles, government position, adoption name, honorable names they get in winning wars, official name, and even a posthumous name!

Since I'm doing my best adopting the same style of the _Heian-_Sengoku Jidai, I'm going to go ahead and eliminate some possible name confusion:

To enumerate a few we have tackled so far:

Hojo Saburo/ Tsune

Nagao-_Naoe_ Nobutsuna / Musanaga no Unsui

Yasuda Nagahide/ Jin

Takeda Shingen/ Minamoto no Harunobu/Takeda Nobuharu

Kousaka Masanobu _Danjo_/ Lady Sanji

Uesugi-Nagao Kagetora/ Uesugi Kenshin

_If I miss something, please do PM me, thanks._

_Again, sorry for the hundred-name dump. (^^;)_

_ Year 1569 of our time slip. Some notable series of events will happen._

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

In a secluded part of the outskirts far from the immediate scope of the ruling daimyo's castle sat a slender figure by the fire. He had long, wavy, dark hair tied at the nape with a cheap riband. Calculating, cunning orbs reflect the orange-reddish flames licking dried leaves and twigs into ash. If not for the pock-marked face, women might consider him attractive. However due to his close relations to a more muscular, towering companion, members of his troupe and majority of Sagami's locals identify him as the average man with a courtesan's face on a dancer's body.

If he was born a peasant he might have led a carefree life. It was easier to live without the pride of a warrior following the way of the sword. Sadly, the object weighing heavily on his palm harshly reminds him of reality.

_"Tomorrow in full moonlight," _was inscribed on the old-fashioned coin. To anyone else, the phrase was harmless poetry but to a _Danjo_ and a pair of _bushi _they were a coded message for a joint siege.

Jin was worried. This invitation came from the Takeda.

Should they really partake in this? Their troops were amassed an hour away by horse but no word of affirmation came from Kagetora-sama35 himself. He shouldn't make assumptions even if the _Danjo_ himself came to deliver the message. Though it was unlikely to pull such a risk if he wasn't serious, Kousaka's motives remain unclear.

What were Takeda_-dono _and _Kagetora-sama35_ thinking?

This ploy won't succeed if there wasn't any collaborative planning ahead. And he was so quick to judge his childhood friend's uncharacteristic brooding!

He mentally smacked himself and reassessed the situation. Their overlord sent them for a cloak-and-dagger mission. Intelligence gathering was progressing well through immersion. So he was sorely tempted to go for the heart of enemy territory. Perhaps Kousaka must think it possible if he was willing to tip them off. But this was the _Nige-Danjo_36 they were dealing with. He and Nobutsuna needed to be more watchful of themselves than ever.

Clanship ties were more problematic than he once thought.

The sound of familiar footsteps interrupts his musings.

Nobutsuna arrives just a little past midnight looking… lovesick? "_Otto_, you were stood up, weren't you?" Nagahide greets him by way of jest giving his shoulder a firm thump.

The unsui brushes his hand away, "And what if I was?" There was no actual bite in his words just a hint of the same irritation when something gets past his understanding of things. Shaking his preternatural equilibrium makes his friend somewhat standoffish.

More than used to these 'cold tantrums' Nagahide offers a helpless smile of empathy. When the _kaijin37_ reveals his sensibilities he couldn't help but become hideously tolerant. "Did he not like the top knot without the shaved head? Perhaps he expected _unsui_ with no hair." On the contrary, his friend would hate him more for it.

"The third wheel found you undesirable or is it because he was young enough to consider you his father?"

"Nagahide!" Nobutsuna hisses and begins to look genuinely angry.

"Fine, I'll stop now." The slender man raises his hands in fake surrender. With a quirk of lips, he watches those broad shoulders stiffen and the schooled expression cracks away.

Did he overstep his boundaries? Not one to back out of anything, Nagahide meets the strength of the Uesugi _Ten-ou_'s glare. The staring match lasts only for another second before Nobutsuna succumbs to reason and gives up. Being at odds with _Jin_ was like challenging Mt. Fuji into a fist fight.

"Mamushi-san39 met me at the seaside. Typical of him. I asked him what he wants and what do I get? A piece of doodle on paper."

Nagahide snatches it and upon close inspection, laughs, dissolving the ghost of tension between them. This was their routine. They go with the flow when people least expect them to and swing by their own rules next when complying with the norm proved disadvantageous. This unpredictability has saved their cover countless times from prying eyes. It was how they got here in the first place.

Nobutsuna won't let a dangerous wild card bump them off track. And that was more cause for worry.

His friend could mask his sworn nemesis' profound effect on his psyche but _that boy _was an entirely different story. In the youth's presence the walls built on years of tragedy and bloodbath crumble away into dust. Without his intervention, would Nobutsuna's sensibility turn into a liability and cost them the mission?

Ah, he was thinking too far ahead.

When did he become this paranoid? Perhaps it was the late hour or the inappropriate time for this discussion. And yet his gut told him the boy was a vital element. The moment Nagahide saw "Tsune-sama," (as Nobutsuna irritatingly addressed him) his attention was instantaneously captured akin to falling for a beautiful trap. The boy practically stood out from a crowd without him knowing. Charismatic and with a regal radiance, he reminded Nagahide of witnessing his _Kagetora-sama35 _for the first time. The only difference between the two was the succeeding emotion he felt he knew was horrendously inappropriate.

If he revered Kagetora-sama with dignified, absolute respect, Tsune appealed to him in the same way a god-like lord is worshipped as the most desirable courtesan. A two-sided coin, a double-edged sword… A person of dual identities? Tsune's mysterious personage was as bothersome as their mission landing on crossroads. Could Nobutsuna be having the same predicament? Unfortunately that was something his friend and superior was not keen to share.

Nagahide used the coin and the roughly drawn layout of Odawara-_jo_ as a means to call his whimsical mind into order. Studying the map on one hand and weighing the metal on the other, he surmised, "Wait for command or go independent?"

"Both." Nagao-_Naoe _Nobutsuna answers curtly.

"Are you telling me to split myself in two?" Nagahide, ever sarcastic asks him incredulously.

"The Takeda plans to use us as scapegoats so we'll simply imitate them." Ignoring him, Naoe continues.

"Huh?"

"We'll join them in the siege but we won't let them know we did. A handful of _sohei _should do."

"Ah. That's a risky one, exactly the way I like it. So it is timed in accordance to tomorrow's Annual Plum Blossom Festival38?" _Jin _hastily approves with dangerous delight mixed in his thoughtful expression.

"The mamushi39 has done its research too, apparently. The man is at least useful at espionage. Sometimes I wonder why he became a general in the first place. I mean he should just quit and saunter like a fake woman prostitute all day and scare men in their beds!" Nagahide snickers at Naoe talking excessively over a 'snake' he has claimed to harbor venomous hatred.

"Oh? But isn't his abilities the reason why we are always successful in every infiltration mission we undertake?"

Naoe shoots him a murderous glare. "Are you by any chance, siding with him?"

Jin didn't have seconds at comic relief. The bonfire crackled and the flames swayed violently as if disturbed by a malevolent force. He had his katana almost out of its sheath by the time the sound of sandal-clad feet scraped the ground.

"Nagao-_Naoe-_sama." _Sohei _kneeled dutifully before them. Having both eyes trained on the Uesugi _Ten-ou's _elite unit leader, Yasuda Nagahide slides his weapon back on its sheath. With the stealth and speed the _Sohei _moved, even a war commander's senses are rattled. He almost failed to distinguish an ally from a foe. His _kenjutsu_ must be rusting, Jin thought unhappily. His blade has not tasted blood for a long time now.

"Speak your errand." Naoe commands.

"We have completely secured Hakone but in doing so, the master of the temple, Hojo Genan and his daughter, Hanaiin-_hime_ have escaped." This unfortunate report couldn't be more concurrent.

"How so?" When it appeared that the underling was incapable of answering, Naoe asks again, "Where are they supposedly?"

"Hojo Genan and his daughter are in Odawara-_jo_. They successfully sought refuge into the stronghold of the Hojo Clan." Naoe must be the only one among them who perceives this news positively.

"I see. So they flew into the primary nest." He flatly regards the nearly imperceptible nervousness on the _sohei._ "What else?"

"Some of our underlings have turned up dead with a single slash on the neck. Our ranks are on edge yet so far no further hostile attempts have been made. We believe this is the work of an assassin. Awaiting for your command, my lord." Creases appear on Naoe's forehead. This was the dreaded news he wanted to hear first. He could care less if the Hojo managed to flee but he couldn't allow them to recapture Hakone. The proximity of that territory was ideal for the long awaited pincer attack.

For every day they idled and remained on standby, the weaker the forces become to execute a siege. They had to act fast. His decisions from then on would be crucial to either bring victory or defeat for the Uesugi. "Sange, I want you to gather me three of your best second-in-commands but before that alert Kakizaki-dono of your status and secretly ask for backup. I know that the unit shall strain with fewer men. That is why I am asking you to stay with them."

"Understood." Naoe's acting-unit leader obeys and was given permission to rise.

"Do not fail me, Sange. The Hojo should remain oblivious and be cut off from Hakone for as long as possible."

With a final bow of determination, the _sohei _departs in a whisper of wind.

"Already in a tight spot huh?"

His nerves don't settle when Nobutsuna becomes the receiver of Nagahide's scrutiny.

"Jin-_ai_, let's return to our _akunoya_. We need sleep to be in good shape, won't we?" Naoe goes ahead without waiting for a reply.

Nagahide stares at his childhood friend's retreating back, knowing that neither of them would get a wink in bed and wonders what sort of expression he wears… to hide the burden.

XxXMOBXxX

Rough, slightly tender wounds now layered with scabs were seen in the mirror. They were almost healed so why did they hurt so much yesterday? Saburo traces them with his fingers and experimentally presses hard on one. A gasp with a mixture of pain and pleasure surprisingly leave his lips. His hand reflexively clamp over his mouth before another shameful sound came out. What was this… perplexing sensation? An injury was supposed to hurt wasn't it? So why did he feel good about inflicting pain on himself?

Was he some sick, twisted person to derive enjoyment from something so despicable? As he sees his bewildered reflection, dark phantasms slowly creep up from behind forming distorted images of vile, monstrous men wearing demonically gleeful expressions on their faces. Their white bloodshot sockets stare at him from the glass. He became petrified of their huge, lecherous grins wide enough to tear their heads. And when they opened their cavernous mouths, deep bulbous laughter and high pitched guffaws could be heard ringing on his ears.

As he sat powerless, gazing at his own terrified image, outstretched hands descend to strip him of his clothing, holding him down, strangling him, and proceed to violate him: they grope his flesh, their lascivious mouths finally latching on his skin, and then… and then… he was screaming so loudly that running footsteps and a briskly opened _shoji_ admit startled individuals inside.

Enter a breathless, out-of-sorts Hanaiin with the nearest bushi in tow. "Saburo-sama, are you alright?" She darts towards him and was alarmed to see the wound exposed.

A few paces away from her, Matsuda Katsuhide was already searching the room for intruders with his _shoto _at the ready. "Who dares to attack you, Saburo-sama?"

"What happened?" She shakes him by the shoulders and that's the only time he seriously snaps out of his trance.

He blinks at her several times as if seeing her for the first time and then holds onto her, leaning by instinct. "I… don't know."

"There doesn't appear to be a hostile force. The windows, doors, and the entirety of the room are undisturbed. I will go back to my post, Saburo-sama, Hanaiin-hime."

"Thank you." She bows while carefully angling herself to cover his cousin from view. Somehow she felt… unsafe with Katsuhide around. "Saburo-sama, pull yourself together. You scared me! I thought something awful was being done to you!"

"I'm sorry. I must be… dreaming awake." He releases her and turns away.

"You should have '_that'_ covered. I heard your brother; Ujiteru-sama was on his way here to speak with you." Digesting these words, Saburo scrambles on his feet and fidgets with the wound, unable to really do anything.

So she takes the task upon herself making him all patched up before he came scurrying all over the place like a nervous kitten under threat. Saburo wanted to disappear and fast. He doesn't need to see anyone in the family in this state, Hanaiin was a given but if he was made to choose he'd rather throw himself out the window than face Ujiteru-ani of all people!

"Hana-san, did you see my brother on your way here?" He asks rummaging through some old clothes. The worst ones he picked were passable for peasant wear and before he had the decency to remember that Hanaiin was still in the room, changes into the ragged _kosode_.

"Please excuse my leave!" She blushes cherry red and bolts out of the room just catching a glimpse of Saburo's naked back. Unfortunately, she runs into…

"Ujiteru-sama."

XxXMOBXxX

"Going out again?"

Saburo drops the bundle of silk and linen at the sound of his aniue's voice. He stubbornly kept his back on his brother who approached and attempted to turn him around. "Tell me, what is the matter? You have been avoiding me as of late."

Saburo plants both feet hard on the floor, refusing to budge. The rude silence was getting into Ujiteru's severely weakened temperance. Why can't their youngest realize there was no time for this? The Hojo clan was lulled into a false sense of security until the day before today. While he, Genan-_oji _and the _Sagami no Kami _were doing their best to remedy the situation it would be all for nothing if the enemy set their sights on the more vulnerable members of the family. Saburo, Hanaiin, and Genanwere likely targets should they leave the premises of the castle. "Saburo, listen to me. It's very dangerous outside Odawara-_jo _right now. Stay here."

His young brother doesn't seem to hear and continues to shy away from his gaze. They haven't had eye contact for three days now. In fact, Saburo became withdrawn at the end of the _miai_'s tea ceremony. It was gradually fraying his nerves into lamentable shreds. Desperate for their old familiarity he extends his fingers and cups that reluctant face.

Pain, confusion, and fear…? Why were such emotions swirling in those cherished amber eyes? "Saburo… why…?"

"It's nothing… Aniue." Limp hands rise and weakly slap Ujiteru's wrists away.

"I left you alone with Ujimasa-ani when you were yourself last. Has something happened?I noticed aniue's hand was bandaged…" Saburo's heartbeat speeds up when he realized those knowing eyes were studying him as the acute collector of precious china searching for the smallest crack in the porcelain.

It won't take him long to find the flaw he so wishes to see. Saburo was not about to let that happen. He eludes that scalding scrutiny, quickly vacating their personal space, and runs for the door. But the _Mutsu no Kami _has had enough. Being the more experienced warrior, quicker in reflexes and more superior in strength, Ujiteru does nothing short of shamelessly seizing him into an embrace. "You haven't come of age and yet you already hide things from me."

Saburo struggles to break free. No! He doesn't need this! To be smothered with affection was not what he wants right now! "Let go! –Aniue!" He could not possibly know what happened in that room and the worst thing he could do was repeat what _that person _did before he… he…

Kotarou's arms wounding around him tight, saving him from immediate threat and then dishonored by sentimental impulses asking him to take his life, a master's refusal resulting into that… act.

"Why is there a band of gauze around your neck? Are you hurt?"

"You're hurting me more! Release me!" His hoarse yells were the only plea that gets through.

What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way? Ujiteru-ani has always loved him beyond condition so what was holding him back? What prevents him from crying out to him?

His elder brother gently puts him down, wounded eyes sorrowfully trained on his rigid shoulders. "I wish to go and celebrate _Ume Matsuri38_. Please don't take my freedom for it is the most precious thing I shall lose when I come of age."

_Your safety is more important than your freedom! _Ujiterucouldn't say the words. He merely watches with a hollow expression as his favorite young sibling abandons him.

XxXMOBXxX

"Ah, that's what you get for spoiling him too much." His curse was muffled by the sharp rattling noise of the bamboo shutter in the main room. "Did I not tell you that emotion clouds judgment, Ujiteru?"

"Ujimasa-ani,"

"I have sent Fuma Akito to guard him in _his _place to ease your undue worries. Akito would sooner put our rebellious _otouto_ to sleep and return him here before the enemy lays a finger on his hair." The _Sagami no Kami _was not in the mood to leave things hanging by themselves. Someone has to pull the strings and patch up the pieces together. So they were caught by surprise but that doesn't earn them a definite defeat. He hopes Saburo could learn from his example by being prompt in the strategies of warfare. Long, strenuous planning and over the top preparations were not his style. The more spontaneous a war commander is, the better the chances he could gain a victory.

"The odds are very high against us, Ujimasa. I remember my father, Hojo Ujitsuna, your grandfather recount the tale of Soun-_sofu40 _to me and to your father, Ujiyasu. Is this some mockery of the enemy that they dare use the same method that Soun-_sofu _used to conquer Odawara?" Genan reminisced, seated in between the distance of his two nephews.

"_Chichiue41_ retold the same story when I was little, countless times. It was the rise of our family and it was how they established what we now call our home." The overlord agrees as he arranged the board and its pieces.

_Ujimasa has enough time to play shogi while the enemy rally up their forces. He seems to have a sound plan not to be bothered of what lies ahead_. Genan has developed a habit to watch and decipher his eldest nephew's mind at work. "Soun-_sofu _reportedly allied himself with Hakone _Gongen, _then ruler of Hakone, which is a strategic place to gain a foothold and seize control over Odawara. What old enemy knew of this same feat but the Uesugi! They made the terrible mistake of leaving tracks to someone old enough to distinguish the shape of their footprints!"

Ujimasa simply laughs at his heated outburst but supports the statement anyway, "Using Hakone as a means to shelter amassed forces, I see. Having the supplies and the distance to breach Odawara won't become a problem like that in the past. We're in a tight spot indeed." He aligns the opposing characters of wood on the board.

"Aniue doesn't seem to be concerned in the least. I believe he has caused disturbance in the enemy camp, already?" As usual, Ujiteru quickly predicts his moves.

Ujimasa has caused them disquiet not to instill fear but to lure a potential bargaining chip. And through that he shall reap a valuable hostage. Wasn't it common for distressed rats to call for aid? Unfortunately, _that_ aid shall be their downfall.

"We have snakes in the house and more right outside our doorstep. What do you plan to do, Ujimasa?" Genan quirks a part curious, part challenging brow at him.

"What else? We invoke the spirit of _Ume Matsuri _and set our jo_kamachi42 _on fire." His answer shocks both Ujiteru and Genan. To deliberately turn Odawara into a giant bonfire: They must think him insane!

"Do not worry; I will issue an order for systematic evacuation, nearest first while the farthest go last." The _Sagami no Kami _assured them starting a shadow play of _shogi _with himself being both player and opponent.

"But who shall set the fire? It's too dangerous! One mistake and we would end up burning ourselves." Genan was outraged. He rejects the idea completely.

"Odawara-_jo_ was built to withstand fire. The sea, the walls, and the various layers of moat and ditches will protect us," was Ujimasa's calm reply.

Ujiteru was also not at all pleased. "Aniue, I think you're forgetting something very important here. What of Saburo?"

"Akito shall protect him."

"You plan to use Saburo as bait? How could you!" Ujiteru loses his composure entirely. _This _was a completely different matter now. He stands abruptly and was almost ready to initiate a violence that was unheard of him when Genan shouts, "Ujiteru! We are already in peril, now is not the time for the two of you to lunge at each other's throats!"

Ujimasa rises as well, the _shogi _forgotten and with an undisputed air of authority in his stance he retorts, "This is the first and last time you shall raise your voice on me in favor of that brat! If I know better, you were the one who caused this family to shatter! Your opposition has caused so much grief on our late father and until this day I haven't forgiven you for it! You are a lord in your own right; I thought you are wise enough! HAVE YOU NO FAITH IN ME AS THE HEAD OF OUR CLAN?"

"Aniue… I…" The _Mutsu no kami _was lost for words. Ujiteru drops his gaze to the floor and apologizes. "I know not what has occurred to me. I don't deserve your grace to be here."

"Ujiteru, you will not receive my forgiveness today but I ask you to stay and support me. As much as I loathe it, I cannot do this alone."

A softer countenance was gazing back at him when he dared look up. "Tell me how I can be of use, Aniue."

Ujimasa secretly reveal his plans to the only trusted ones who are here with him.

XxXMOBXxX

_For every memorable event in his life, Saburo finds himself gazing at the sunset in the sandy shores of this bay. As a child he had taken walks here with his parents, played with his brothers, and had thrown temper tantrums when he was being teased. He would always threaten them he'd swim to the depths of the sea and never come back. Of course they never took him seriously until he dived one day for his sandals (Ujimasa has thrown them in the water to annoy him) and when he did not surface it sent all three men in the family (Ujiyasu, Ujimasa and Ujiteru) swimming after him. That was the first time Saburo almost drowned and their late father made sure his eldest son severely punished for it. Maybe that was the beginning of Ujimasa-ani's long list of grudges against him. He shakes his head and swiftly dismisses the childish thought. His aniue could not be that immature, could he?_

_This was also the first place he came running to when his mother went away and later died. He grieved in wailing sobs and played the flute from dusk until dawn to ease his sorrow. Kotarou's ears probably bled that day until he was coaxed to return. Ujiteru-ani arrived looking equally sleep-deprived and weary begging him to come home in time for their mother's funeral._

_Merely a year had passed and it was already his father's turn to be laid to rest. He came by the same seaside despite heavy rains. He hunched beside a large rock, hugging his knees and cradling his head in between. He shed not a single tear or blew a single note, staring blankly at the raging sea but his heart could never be more broken. As the deluge hammered against the poor excuse of a kosode he was wearing over his scrawny twelve-year-old frame, a cold hand landed on his head at the same time a straw raincoat covered his back. _

_He looks up at a tall, grim-faced, evenly drenched Kotarou standing passively beside him. Behind them was a battered umbrella poorly shielding its master in the rain. Ujiteru-ani has come to take him home again._

But he probably won't come for him today. He has rejected his brother's affection and practically spat on his sincerity. Even a very caring brother would have his limits. And Kotarou… he won't come for him either. The exceptional shinobi must be tired having an incorrigible brat like him for a master and has committed that assault as a means to abandon him.

He was a hopeless fool who can't do anything right. No one stays to keep him company for long. Most couldn't even stand his willful and temperamental personality. And the only ones left who understood him beyond reason was his family. Now that he has disobeyed and turned his back on them…

He was alone.

No one would come for him.

No one…

TBC~

35 – Uesugi Kenshin, obviously so: No, he and Saburo COULD NOT be the same person.

36 – Literally means: fleeing _Danjo._ Kousaka Masanobu was skilled in retreats that result in lesser casualties and sometimes victories for the Takeda.

37 – Half-demon giant or ogre with human attributes in old Japanese folklore. In this story, Naoe or more formally Nagao Nobutsuna is depicted as a tall man with a proportionate large frame. Hmm… maybe we could compare his body structure to Hiko Seijurou _Jusandai_ of Rurouni Kenshin (^o^) There I go again. (^o^)

39 – Pit Viper-san: Naoe's venomous code and pet name for Kousaka. *Cackles

40 – Grandfather Soun. Hojo Soun or Ise Sozui, a former vassal of Suruga with loose blood ties with the _Taira Clan_ was the first noted _daimyo _of the Sengoku Era. His family, the Hojo Clan were the last to fall into the rising power and dictatorship of Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

41 – Father

42 – The immediate town surrounding a castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Three Parts Triangle: Part 3

A/N: It was _Ume Matsuri _but instead of celebrating at the heart of Odawara Saburo sulks on the shores of Sagami Bay not knowing that danger lurks nearby.

This is the last part of my Mini Arc.

Amarissia-san, you noticed… (^^;) It's because Saburo's protectors are busy about their warfare tactics.

Warning: _This chapter contains mature themes, violence, and political intrigues that can induce neurosis so if you want to keep your sanity please don't read. But for those Naoe-types who have a penchant for mind games please ENJOY! _

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

He was alone.

No one would come for him.

No one…

"Saburo-sama, what brings you here?"

"You're by yourself. Where is your loyal protector?" Takahide who spoke first and his younger brother, Katsuhide who seconded were the last men he expected to see. And unlike him, they have company. The Matsuda twins were joined by a dozen bushi. Some of them he recognized as lower-ranked retainers of his family. They emerged from the nearby rock formations and seem to be hiding there for some time. Leering faces, slight drunken gaits, and with a look in their eyes he was learning to be accustomed invites nothing but trouble.

"I should ask you the very same question." Saburo unsheathes the first _tanto _while they circle him without drawing their blades. These arrogant bastards! They dare mock him like this!

"Be careful with the dagger _Young Master._ Put it away before you could hurt yourself." Takahide cajoles with a sick mimicry of Kotarou. He boldly approaches and attempts to take the dagger forcefully by hand.

Saburo teaches him a lesson and sharply swings the _tanto _missing his fingers by a hair's span but gets him nicely on the palm. Blood gushes out of the flesh wound making Takahide cry out in pain. "You damn brat! Using that dagger like a freaking woman defending her virtue about to be lost! Ha!" Apparently the lesson doesn't sink into his brain and he tries again. He tackles Saburo like a deranged bear.

The lordling sidesteps, kicks him hard on the gut making him double over and using the sheath lands another blow to the head. Takahide was down by the second and for his trouble some of his companions laugh at him instead. "Beaten by your 'woman' way to go, Takahide!" They jeered.

Katsuhide however was not very amused. He helps his brother up and with a determined expression draws his long sword.

Now in clear danger, Saburo assumes a true fighting stance. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This?" Katsuhide laughs. "This is a testament of your ignorance, _Young Master._" His contempt doesn't even rival that of his elder brother's.

As if that was the cue they have always waited for, all thirteen men unsheathe their blades. Saburo takes a deep breath; fourteen katanas versus one _tanto, _he was more than outnumbered.

"You do not know how long we have prayed for this moment to come! Using you, to finally exact revenge against your **beast** of a brother!" Takahide shouts like a battle cry and together with his younger twin, attack Saburo at the same time.

_What? _

These men only have hatred for his brother.

_What have I to do with all these? _Saburo parries Takahide's blade almost effortlessly. He was only a man filled with arrogance and little skill. His forceful, unrefined strength could be used against him. So when he lunges a second, a third, and a fourth time, Saburo slides his dagger smoothly along the edge of the long sword and waits for the uncontrolled brute force his foe shall muster before turning the tables on him: stabbing an unguarded belly while in full vertical swing (it doesn't reach deep enough), he swiftly withdraws the weapon before evading another incoming slash.

While Takahide was not one to be feared, Katsuhide was another matter entirely. What the younger lacked in strength of personality was bolstered in his fighting prowess. Many subjects of Odawara-_jo_ have been fooled by his pretentious docility and meek manner. Few have known that only a handful could compete with his sword skills. And to all the traitors fighting for the honor of drawing the first droplet of his blood, Katsuhide worried Saburo the most. A shockwave of raw force slammed on his wrists, radiating towards his arms, each time he barely manages to throw his blade in between them.

As his muscles spasmed in pain at the constant battering blows he dealt and received, it dawned on him he wouldn't be able to keep this up. The humming numbness of bruised nerves was weakening his grip on his weapon. The constant dodging, parrying, and running in loose sandy terrain was not helping him stay on his feet. What were a few sword street fights and drunken brawls' experience compared to dueling with true _samurai?_ Their semi-coordinated assaults heavily bled his endurance and stamina. He could not be on the defensive if he wants to remain alive.

Unbeknownst to him, his fierce glaring eyes only turn the inebriated men on. Their gazes flare unholy light watching his lithe body move gracefully with the dagger. Saburo was breathing hard, skin flushed from exertion; his hair was about to come loose from his riband and his sweat only added sheen to his fine features. They imagine him in the same state, the same appearance, naked, spread eagled, screaming, forced to receive them one by one…

The former _buke__43_of the Hojo had stopped chasing him for some time now. They simply waited for Takahide or Katsuhide to maneuver him on their fighting space and that was the time they attacked. With them not showing signs of fatigue while he being the exact opposite: the tactic proved efficient. Saburo finds himself surrounded. The _bushi_ lay scattered on a loose formation covering his escape route on all four sides. He really much felt like a cornered piece on one of Ujimasa-ani's _shogi _boards. But this time, the danger was real. He could lose his life in one wrong move.

"You play hard to get, _Young Master." _Takahide drawls patting the shallow wound on his belly. The _Danjo_'_s_ grace must be legendary, he thought. For he not only ensured their escape pass, he inadvertently saved his life from Saburo's blade. Was Kousaka Danjo gifted with a spiritual foresight of some sort?

"Taka-ani, we should end this! We've wasted enough time already." Katsuhide was rather becoming impatient. The length of time it was taking them to subdue Saburo irks him. How could a seventeen-year-old brat with incomplete _kenjutsu_ training hold out like this for so long? This resistance was starting to get on his pride as a sword master.

"And what do you suggest? We can't kill him, *_he* _needs the boy alive." Takahide seems to remember the throbbing injury in his palm making him falter with his weapon. And that was what Katsuhide needed of him. "And so do _we_." He licks his lips in anticipation. When the boy falls… he will be the first to claim the spoils. "Clear the way, I'll take him on alone."

Takahide observes his brother adopt a different stance and relents. He wasn't in shape to continue anyway. Thrusting his blade down the sand he turns to the others, "You follow what he says. Don't interfere or he will cut you down for blocking his path."

Katsuhide didn't even care if they get in the way or not. He was already charging, crossing blades with a flat-footed Saburo who could barely keep up. Their lapse in conversation must have distracted him. Boldly using that to his advantage he swings full arcs horizontally snapping the blade close to his body (no room for an opening) and forcing his young opponent to retreat rapidly backwards.

Lightning fast and unbelievably strong sword strikes rain down on Saburo. How was he supposed to parry or dodge those long precise strokes when he could hardly get a grip? His leg muscles were starting to burn from the abuse they were compelled to withstand.

Out of nowhere a glint of metal catches his line of sight before perilously swerving upwards. A slash he never anticipates swipes diagonally close to his eyes, cutting a few hairs near his forehead.

Saburo moves away quickly darting to the left and breaking for a run before his attacker repeats the fatal motion.

"Fool! Didn't your master tell you that turning your back on your opponent equates death?" Katsuhide was hot on his heels, pursuing him before he could go further. Saburo twists his foot, pivoting just in time, widens his stance and lifts his blade to receive the massive blow that came crashing down on him. He winces; the high-pitched clang reverberates on his trembling fingers transforming into an ache from the strain of putting up with the weight of a man pushing his aggressionagainst his crumbling defense.

Stuck in a deadlock with neither of them relenting, Katsuhide makes a mistake of looking directly into Saburo's eyes. A fiery determination to win blazes into those tiger's eyes making him feel bloody hot _down_ _there._ His focus dwindles a little and Saburo wastes no time in seizing the upper hand. He bows to the uncontrolled force like a bamboo bending for strong winds, absorbing the energy before snapping it right back to the source.

The sudden absence of the opposing force nearly throws Katsuhide off balance. Just when did the brat learn a maneuver like that? He deflects Saburo's delayed slash with his scabbard irately. It was fortunate the runt didn't manage a counterattack soon enough or he would be seriously injured. The boy was getting weak, his slowing reflexes was a testament to his undeniable exhaustion.

"Look at them go." A burly samurai whistles through his teeth impressed by the continuing exchange of swordplay.

"Who would have thought he could put up such a good fight?" Another remarks; hand already elsewhere kindling a dirty flame.

"Oi, do that when he's down!"

"Hmph, spoilsport."

Saburo haven't the slightest thought that while he was desperately fighting for his life those around him cast their bets on how long he would last in the duel. To them he was nothing but an elusive prey waiting to be subjugated into the most humiliating carnal horrors that even a hunted animal could not hope to endure. But just like one being sought relentlessly, Saburo was getting sick of his pursuers both literally and figuratively. Betrayal seconding a betrayal was hard on his juvenile sensibilities. He was barely coping from his protector's abrupt desertion. And now this?

If they have something against his aniue why don't they go and harass the Sagami no Kami instead? Or was it because… he was the more favorable, easy target?

In that case… _I won't go down quietly… _Saburo managed a considerable distance from his stationary foe: Katsuhide was merely observing him; long sword poised in the most basic of stances. Those eyes noted the slight unsteadiness of his grip on the _tanto_, which hurt a ton just by keeping it raised this way. His fatigue was transparent: short breaths, flushed skin, and sweat drying uncomfortably into the cool air of early eve.

The sun has set and he barely noticed the red moon rising in the sky. So engaged he was in this unheralded battle for survival that he failed to realize he was trapped. Two closely-knit boulders obstructed his rear and yet his opponent seems paying more attention to his poor martial form. _Could I fool him? Could I bluff my way out? _Bravado becomes Saburo's last resort. _I'm on my own. _

_No guardian would come to protect me._

_These supposed protectors of my family came to kill me. _

It would be his final maneuver. _Make it count._

"I surrender, Katsuhide." Saburo declares, drops his dagger and with hands in the air, approaches.

All fourteen men stood, dumbstruck. "What?" The Matsuda twins utter at the same time.

Among them all, Katsuhide was the most outraged. The fire he had seen in those eyes when their blades clashed was… gone? _This brat! HOW COULD HE? I wanted to defeat him! I want to be the one to extinguish that haughty flame! _He feels like he had been led on, goaded like a fool.

Saburo was about a step away wearing a bemused expression. Just when did he close the gap? He seems unarmed, "I lose to you." A soft warm hand lands on his gauntlet. "There's no need for this." Katsuhide repeats his previous error and meets Saburo's unwavering gaze. And deftly, just as simply, his weapon was pried out of his fingers, plucked out, falling to the side. So entranced he was on the feel of that touch that he blindly registers Saburo's other hand taking the shorter blade off his sheath.

"No!" Takahide's yell of warning came too late. With a grunt of pain, he was already falling. His back hits the sand and he finds his own weapon staring him on the face. He ached from where the blunt edge connected against the vulnerable part of his gut. Someone was teaching this brat the weak pressure points of the body.

"A bad move and your severed head will happily roll towards the waves." Saburo warns, gesturing vaguely towards the sea while the pointed tip never left to keep Katsuhide in check.

"Katsuhide!" Takahide calls again in panic for his twin's safety. The younger one calms his brother with a look that passes discreetly between them.

"I underestimated you, Saburo-sama. You are not unskilled with the sword as many _buke__43_believe you to be." A calm veneer houses a seething inferno of defeat.

"Praises will get you nowhere." Saburo blocks his attempts at negotiation.

Katsuhide doesn't give up. "If only you were the true master of the Hojo, things would be different. My brother and I would have gladly served a wise, honorable lord."

"What are you trying to…?" Emotion leaks into those imperious eyes.

"You hate your brother don't you? We hate him too and that makes us the same." Katsuhide continues, lying passively, carefully gathering sand in his fists.

"Lies!" Denial.

"You don't believe me? But if you were to stand guard before his chambers at night, the name he calls out on his bed would drive *you* mad!" Katsuhide snarls throwing fistfuls of sand on the lordling's unguarded face.

Saburo stumbles as he vigorously rubs the sting off his eyes.

"Let me tell you something else." Katsuhide recovers and picks the _shoto _out of his prey's reach. "There is one thing that your brother shares with the rest of us." His lustful gaze rakes Saburo's lithe body. "Do you want to find out?"

The other bushi were gathering towards them. "The fact that he let you leave his side shows his lack of compassion. Or perhaps he has given the permission to do whatever we want with you as his parting gift?"

Saburo couldn't tell who speaks anymore. The underhanded trick left him half-blind on the ground, his mind reeling of the dark implications behind Katsuhide's words.

"So in behalf of your brother, we are to violate you until you wish for death." Demons speaking on his ears, laughing, roaring, mocking him… hands reaching for his clothing, distorted faces… no escape, no way out…

A thrusting blade slices through the air cutting the nearest filthy arm off the hunched Saburo. Blood splatters, hysterical shouts of pain, and surprise jolts him, making him squint up to a towering man wielding a _naginata._

Musanaga no _Unsui _moves in between him and apparent danger. An outsider has involved himself in his personal matters, this he was having none of. Saburo staggers to his feet. "What are you doing?"

Musa looks at him carefully but only spots slightly reddened eyes and the old wound. "I'm glad you are alright, Tsune-sama."

Saburo scrunches his face. Can't the man answer a simple question?

"It's _that_ performer!"

"A lowlife! Scoundrel, how dare you!"

"My arm! My arm! He slashed my arm!"

"Kill him! He's just a piece of filth!" Disarray claims the turncoats of the Hojo in the face of this man. The bushi thoughtlessly attack their human obstacle all at the same time. Their main fighters Takahide and Katsuhide being injured previously have placed them at a disadvantage.

Avoiding even a step to separate from him, Saburo watches in awe as the 'piece of filth' expertly engaged his opponents already down by half using the pole of the _naginata_. The _bushi_'s swords get knocked off their hands whichever way they wield it. And when they come back for more, Musa doesn't put any qualms on smashing bones, breaking noses, and snapping joints with his bare hands. His sparring performance with his fellow was no fluke. He was a skilled warrior able to single-handedly defeat the Matsuda and their followers.

"He's a monster!" They wail in panic.

"Who are you? Having such skill… you can't simply be a street performer!" Takahide demands, overwhelmed.

"I'm a piece of filth as you said; defending the person I adore the most."

Saburo resists the urge to bury his reddened face on his palms in obvious embarrassment. How could this man speak so intimately about him with a straight face?

"My tiger cub has earned himself an admirer, charming."

And just when harsh tides were beginning to abate, a familiar face illuminated by moonlight from seven years ago shows himself to Saburo.

_Kousaka_, Musanaga scowls_. _He had to keep himself from verbally reacting to preserve his cover.

There was movement behind the _mamushi_. In the radiance of the scarlet-tinged full moon, dozens or more of men in horseback were faintly outlined. Only the ones flanking Kousaka brought torches so their actual number was uncertain. They could be bandits or pirates to any commoner but in the trained eyes of one of the Uesugi's _Ten-ou__44_their taciturn, disciplined, and composed demeanor could only be mustered by _bushi _with rank.

The Takeda were intent on the siege.

"Danjo." Katsuhide acknowledges his presence but was blistered by the strength of a cold glare sent his way.

"As always, I tire of the wait so here I am. But never did I envision this scene even in my wildest dreams!" One must always watch themselves before this man's temperament. Most couldn't tell if Kousaka was pleased or enraged but as far as Naoe was concerned the _mamushi _was preparing to spit venom on his feet.

"Takeda—! How did you breach the protective walls of Odawara?" It was Saburo who calls attention to himself in shock.

"Oh my, he finally noticed me! I'm touched and no _dear_ _cub,_ we didn't come tearing down any walls. We were welcomed to celebrate _Ume Matsuri_. You don't need those lanterns for the festivity. WE'LL SIMPLY SET ODAWARA ON FIRE! I'd figure even the stars would be envious! What do you say?" His jest couldn't be more serious.

Saburo puts himself forward albeit his battered state. "I won't allow it."

_Now's the time, Nobutsuna. I am putting you on stage. It's your turn to pour great admiration for your poisonous flower and entertain all of us while you're at it. _Kousaka simply gives them a secret smile and addresses the performer instead. "_Unsui_, if you wish a real test of skills, go try them on my men." He mounts an idling horse and begins to steer away, heading directly towards the jo_kamachi_.

Kiba-tai45 of the Takeda came pouring into the seaside. The Matsuda turn tail and flee wishing for no further involvement in the affairs of their former home ground.

"Cowards!" Saburo shouts but was truly relieved to see them gone for good. He stubbornly stays on his feet facing another round of enemies. He then throws an irate stare on the street performer getting ahead of him again, unafraid of the apparent danger. Is this man merely a travelling entertainer?

The general of the Takeda seems to ignore his significance for once. If they want to deal a preemptive strike against the lords of Odawara wouldn't killing him as per example or taking him hostage the most logical means to achieve one of their objectives? Why turn their swords on this outsider who doesn't have anything to do with all these?

"Tsune-sama stay put for a while. I will somehow get us out of this mess soon." Musanaga says over his shoulder like he totally has the situation under control.

"Don't treat me like a bad leg or something! I can still fight and shouldn't _**you**_ be running and leaving me behind? You have no ties to Odawara." Saburo bristles being regarded like some damsel in distress. *_You* stay out of my way and let me teach these bastards a lesson, dammit!_

Musa swings the _naginata _towards the closest enemy knocking him off his horse. "I have rather become attached to your hometown. And entertainers aren't always entertainers by trade. Some of us are runaway criminals and thugs who wanted to make better at life. I, in particular have a settle to score against a snake from the Takeda." Tsune gives him a most adorable puzzled (?) look and he chuckles dealing evenly with the storming _ashigaru_. If he knew better, these men were here to simply keep them distracted, away from where the real fighting should take place. _What are you really up to, Kousaka?_

Just when he realized the enemy's probable intentions, the higher-ranked _bushi _drop the act and stop fooling around. They gather into a tight formation using the height of their mounts to their advantage. Unsheathing their long swords they charge by two's. Musa appears unfazed until they ride past his reach and turn their attentions towards Tsune instead. _No! Nobutsuna you careless fool! _

Tsune has somehow left his side and was now open for attack. He does admire the boy's strong will but winning wars did not solely depend on courage. You can run like a coward and still turn the tide of battle as exemplified by that malicious snake, Kousaka.

With complete disregard for his safety, Naoe races to reach the boy. _Ashigaru _pursue him from behind while other mounted bushi attack him on the flanks. He maneuvers his weapon in a wide arc and tramples anyone blocking his path. The curved blade slashes bodies, thrusts past weak straw armor while the pole startles horses and causes much bruising damage. Never had he unleashed so much violence almost losing his cultured years of military training until now. Still he couldn't get there fast enough. An agile bushi skirts past him and with his naked blade raised, prepares to strike a vulnerable Tsune.

Saburo watches with wide defenseless eyes as the sword descends on him in a slow hypnotic motion…

_I am… going to die._

XxXMOBXxX

"The systematic evacuation of Odawara has begun. The signal was the start of the lantern dance as you have ordered, Ujiteru-sama." A _joushi_ reports for the second overlord of the Hojo who stands brooding by the vantage point of the watchtower.

The Mutsu no Kami feigns inattention so the retainer clears his throat, "We wait for your command."

"What of my brother? I want news on Saburo." Ujiteru's tone was calm but there was a lingering stiffness to it that betrayed his worry.

"Sagami no Kami-sama called off the search party and told them to focus on the sortie."

"WHAT?" Ujiteru turns, furious. The vassal almost cowers at the strength of his glare.

"Ujiteru-sama, please understand. A Takeda army was sighted approaching the secluded gates of the outskirts. If the search party runs into them, they will only be a hindrance to the _shinobi _masquerading as the dancers. Our preparations will all be for naught." Since when was Lord Hojo Ujiteru subject to emotion? He was usually very collected, perceptive to reason and having to reiterate _his (Ujiteru)_ plan for him was excruciating on the part of his second-in-command.

"Are you telling me to abandon Saburo?"

"Fuma Akito and his unit were on the move the moment Saburo-sama left the castle grounds. They will be reporting to us soon." Matsuda Hideharu46 answered calmly.

What their spies whispered and their scouts shouted entering Odawara's perimeter was what they least expect. Not the Uesugi but the Takeda have amassed an army of an estimated 10,000 in number marching towards the jo_kamachi_. Genan-oji's remaining couriers in Hakone have ensured that _Sohei (_who are supposedly neutral and independent) under the employ of the Uesugi were still encamped there. And the night before, the Matsuda twins also conferred that Uesugi-Nagao Kagetora sent a message of his intentions to besiege Odawara. It was to restore the honor of the Uesugi and in behalf of his adoptive father Uesugi Norimasa whom their late father Ujiyasu brought crushing defeats, years' prior47.

When the war banners of the Tiger of Kai were spotted instead, the original plan was hastily revised to cope with the unexpected enemy. The burning of the jo_kamachi _was delayed in anticipation of the enemy's full charge. So far nothing has gone awry except Ujiteru's mood.

Hideharu was truly getting worried when everything war-related seems to fly past his lord's mind. Ujiteru-sama was very much not himself today and he feared it would affect the outcome of this siege.

"I will not order the burning until I hear that report," was his final and cold reply.

"But my lord, the enemy—!"

"Aniue intends to create "a moat fire" no matter what. The Takeda will not manage their way inside the castle. I at least do not intend to accidentally burn Saburo along with the enemy!" Dark coals of fury were directed at him.

Hideharu bows in obeisance, mollified. "Of course, Ujiteru-sama."

XxXMOBXxX

Like an unperturbed lake, the Sagami no Kami sits meditatively. His most trusted vassals all gathered around him save a missing pair who volunteered to be the search party and has yet to return. They have successfully housed the evacuees within Odawara-_jo_'s walls. All was going smoothly as he had planned it until his chief advisor, Daidoji Masashige wearing a grim face, approached him.

He nodded once hearing the not so good news. As the current head of the clan he made it a point to keep private matters private so in the privacy of an adjacent room the two discussed.

"It's Ujiteru being his usual coddling self so I'm not surprised." Ujimasa makes light of the situation already thinking of another countermeasure.

"You'll tolerate this? Mayhap, what is happening to your brothers these days? They both seem "off" their usual selves." Masashige voices his observations with a disapproving tone.

Their eldest shrugs. "Let Ujiteru be. In the meantime, gather me an army at Mimase Pass. I want to catch the tiger's tail as it flees in terror."

The chief advisor raises a bushy eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

"The army is to act as a deterrent; hold the Takeda's retreat as long as they can."

"Hmm…? You want me to bag you a robin?" The twinkle in his eye satisfies Ujimasa. He was already willing to set out.

"Yes exactly. I am getting tired of the enemy's political intrigue. This relay between the Uesugi and Takeda has gone for far too long." The current Sagami no Kami and the chief advisor interact like old comrades. Masashige was one of the honored few who need not address Ujimasa so formally.

"I'll bring Ueda-dono with me." The Suruga no Kami rises to his feet and prepares to leave when,

"Masashige,"

He flashes Ujimasa a toothy grin, "Yes my lord?"

"Make sure the robin tweets. A half-dead bird is no good for me."

Daidoji salutes him and departs.

XxXMOBXxX

Death hovered from above.

Saburo couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't even cry for help. His energy reserves from the fight with the Matsuda were spent. He could only look up foolishly at the blade about to claim his life.

A distinctive clink of metal hitting metal halts the fall before a large body envelopes him protectively.

In a last desperate attempt, Musanaga throws his weapon like a spear to knock the sword off enemy hands. The accuracy of his mark strikes the target dead on but no time to gloat he runs; gripped by the fierceness of an unnamed emotion he had never felt once before in his life. He willingly puts himself in danger, back against the enemy to wrap this young vibrant heart in safety.

"You fool." _Why are you doing this for me? _Saburo's protest was muffled on that broad chest.

The spears, swords, and daggers he was expecting to hurt him never came. The horses were whinnying in fright, spooked by something. Their riders were screaming in anger and pain. A sudden pandemonium befalls the Takeda's _kiba-tai_.

A dead body covered in dark liquid…_blood_ and struck countlessly by shuriken slumps beside Saburo's feet with a thud.

_Shinobi. _Saburo straightens, pushes against that strong torso so he could survey his moonlit surroundings. Figures that must have been clad in black, move swiftly, soundlessly, and expertly to dispatch the startled cavalry. The Takeda couldn't clearly see past their assailants' camouflage and didn't know what they were really up against. They were easy prey to the crafty ambush clearly a trademark of the Fuma.

One by one the remaining foes drop to the ground. Musanaga grabs the opportunity when an unharmed horse loses its rider and saunters close to them. He carries a startled Tsune, mounts him on the stolen horse, rides behind him, and makes a single turn to retrieve his weapon, sheathing it on his back before galloping away from the scene.

"Wait, what are you— where are you taking me?" Saburo's back rested heavily against the man's broad chest, as much as he hates to admit it he was exhausted and he really wanted to lean into the other's warmth forever.

"Tsune-sama this place is very dangerous right now. Would you consider eloping with me?"

The boy's response was an immediate whack to the head. "Ow!" _That hurt_. Who knew this scrawny youth could pack a lethal punch?

"Couldn't you be serious for once? PUT. ME. DOWN." Tsune fumes.

"Tsune-sama stop struggling, you'll fall off." Musa restrains him bodily in a one-armed embrace and whispers, "I may not provide you the life of a prince but I'll try my best to treat you as one. I'll wake you up in the morning, cook the meals for you, wash your clothes, chop the firewood, and keep you warm at night." Saburo finds himself flushing hot on the hardly wholesome last phrase. How could this man affect him so?

"Alright! Just tell me where we're going! This isn't funny anymore." As they gallop past the outskirts, dark blurs of shadow keep up with them on the alleyways and on the shingled roofs of deserted houses.

"I'm taking you to a friend where you'll stay safe for the time being." Musa seems unaware that they were being tagged stealthily.

"No! I have to go to my family!" Odawara was under siege. The Takeda probably have the castle surrounded. He was shut out… _Ujiteru-ani…_

"Your family must have taken refuge in the daimyo's castle but going there is not an option. You have seen the Takeda ride out before us. It would do no good if we run into them instead." They were caught in a heated argument when _it_ happens.

A dark figure darts out of nowhere and detaches Tsune from his companion, effectively snatching him away.

The _shinobi_ lands on his feet in the distance cradling a limp youth in his arms. "Tsune!" Musa reacts too late. It had happened so fast and his reflexes were dulled by the sole focus of his attentions. He rushes for the abductor but the ground beneath them explodes.

When the smoke clears, both Tsune and the dark figure are gone.

Musa grinds his teeth in despair and rage. He has failed. Twice he was distracted to safeguard Tsune properly. He wanted to blame his sleeplessness but it was ultimately his fault.

Driven by anger he cleaves the closest shack in two. Someone was shouting in the background but it wasn't for the loss of the house. "Musa! Musanaga!"

Jin easily parries his furious blade. "What has gotten into you, Nobutsuna? And where have you been? The siege has started a few moments ago!"

"I…" For an instant, Nobutsuna appeared to be in agony as he grasped something on his chest like he carried the entire nation on his shoulders. Then gradually his gaze hardened turning cold and deadly like the eyes of the stoic war commander Nagahide was accustomed to. The persona of "Musanaga no _Unsui_" was shed hastily like old worn skin. "It's late. Let's go." _Tsune, I'll find you._

"Are you sure?" Nagahide searches for cracks in the armor but could find none.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"No." _What is with this murderous aura? _Nagahide wonders. "The _Sohei _have familiarized themselves with the castle's layout and are already in position to grant us entry."

"I met the _mamushi_ on the way here, that's all." Naoe belatedly explains his hellish mood but Nagahide wasn't buying it. There was only one person who could burrow under that hard surface; stirring the embers of a frozen heart that refused to beat a long time ago.

"Right… But would you do me a little favor and tell me the exact plan. Just a _gist _is enough." Nagahide pinches his thumb and forefinger together in another show of sarcasm.

"We will start a full-scale war and bring Kagetora-sama a valuable hostage. Our goal is to abduct the flower of the Hojo."

XxXMOBXxX

Saburo blinks the languidness off his eyelids. The scenery around him was swiftly moving sideways. Was he still riding with Musanaga? Did that man succeed in persuading him to elope? –Wait, what? His thoughts were a little messed up and his head felt heavy. He tried to adjust his position but couldn't. A tall lean man clad in black was carrying him and was running incredibly fast.

"You're awake, Saburo-sama." A smooth baritone voice rumbled low in proximate closeness. The shinobi held him as if afraid to let go.

"Fuma Kotarou…?" Saburo croaked. There was something different in his protector.

He definitely guessed wrong for the shinobi laughed quietly. "It's Akito, Saburo-sama. My name is Fuma Akito." Kotarou would never willingly show him a sliver of emotion but this one certainly did.

"We're going back to Odawara-_jo_?" As he was asking this question, Saburo happened to glance upwards. Dark smoke sailed into the skies from several directions. _What is happening? _It took a while but the scent of burning eventually reached his nostrils. In the distance large flames were a bright angry red.

Odawara was on fire.

TBC~

Post A/N: You might have noticed that some of the historical data in my plot do not tally with genuine historians' account: (e.g.: Ujiyasu's early death, Genan's relationship with Soun etc.) This was done for some elements of the plot to "work." Then again, this story is an AU because the real Saburo would _not_ remain with his blood clan. So please don't use this fic as reference material to study for your Japanese History Exam! (Bows)

43 – Samurai/bushi;

44 – The current head of the Naoe is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" of the Uesugi.

45 – Japanese cavalry;

46 – The second son of Matsuda Norihide. Norihide is currently Ujimasa's principle and highest-ranking retainer. His son, Hideharu is distantly related to the Matsuda twins, Takahide and Katsuhide. But unlike them, he remained loyal to the Hojo Clan until the very end.

47 – This I would call an impending Hojo _not_ Hojo versus the Uesugi _not_ Uesugi war. During Ujiyasu's reign, the Ogigayatsu-Uesugi particularly Uesugi Norimasa suffered defeat after defeat and was pushed all the way to Echigo. There Norimasa (in exile) was forced to give up his lordship, campaigns, and remaining assets to his vassal, Nagao Masatora/Kagetora who changed his name to Uesugi Kagetora as his heir.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

Sakura Graveyard: An Interlude

A/N: Who wants to take a break from all the historical angst and heavy drama?

Readers: (All hands in the air.)

A/N: (O.O) you guys… (^^;) I know most of you hated History especially when the professors gave those yawn-a-ton lectures and those dates… Got to hate those dates! (…) à _Memory Full_.

Recap: So we're back to Kagetora's Spiritual Bilocation where he borrows power to meet Naoe in a dream or the astral realm via the subconscious mind. Kagetora is able to do this because Naoe opened a "portal" for them to connect. A part of Naoe's spirit (the orb of life he gave Takaya) becomes the medium to link their souls. However a major part of Kagetora's soul remains trapped so his time with Naoe in this 'dreamscape' is limited. (Please refer to Chapter Four and Five)

And now… on to the chapter:

Warning: (I almost forgot!) Another **_lime_** comes your way! (Naoe X Kagetora) Prepare those tissues!

Readers: Eyes sparkling*

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

A flowing stream murmurs endlessly stretched out over the misty horizon still dominated by indigo clouds.

Two men walked barefoot on the muddy bank. Naoe had given up wearing his shoes after kicking them off in his haste to… his eyes stray on the ethereal form of Kagetora still swathed in that dripping wet blue kimono. Typical, his lord pretends nothing has happened between them. As if he wasn't used to this… It must be very convenient to have selective amnesia, Naoe mused darkly. To have the ability to seal off unwanted memories would rid him of his cancerous conscience. He would become a new man, reborn, and free of guilt. But that would also—his train of thought shatters.

No! He would not forget! He would not lose the memory of finally having union with Kagetora.

He would fight to his last breath to hold on to this. It was his! No one, not even his lord would have the right to take it away from him.

"You know, I would start thinking you're ogling at my behind if you stand staring like that." Kagetora's irate voice permeates through his red-laced musings.

The pleasant haze gradually clears from Naoe's eyes but remnants of desire linger there.

"I apologize, Kagetora-sama." A tempered flame now gazes back at Kagetora but for how long…? Now that he had surrendered his incorporeal body to this man, will things stay as they are?

A moment's weakness, he could say.

What could have lowered his inhibitions to such an extent? He had resisted the temptation for 400 years and remained celibate… except for that incident 30 years ago he would rather forget. And he did forget. How…?

…Did he let himself be fooled with this illusion of safety he calls a dream? Heaven or hell, dream or reality, it doesn't matter for as long as he feels it. And he did feel all of it: The denial, the shame, the unwanted desire, the suffering, the pleasure, the satisfaction, would he be able to forget them? The tingling on his skin makes him think not.

Where was that recurring nightmare of Sagami Bay when he needs it? It was supposed to prevent him from succumbing to such foolishness. And did he just speak so casually about it with Naoe afterwards? He must be going mad…

"Kagetora-sama, what ails you? You are pale." Kagetora takes the hand hovering off his face.

Naoe lets him but his eyes narrow considerably. Kagetora avoids the accusing pain of rejection he has seen reflected there countless times and turns away.

This time Naoe doesn't let him. Those arms restrain him, caging him in a desperate embrace. "Whatever has gotten into you must be a good thing. Twice you have shown me your unguarded back. Have you forgotten to be wary of me? Or am I finally gaining your trust?"

Hot breath burns his ear and Kagetora twists away from it unwittingly exposing his neck. "Don't be so full of yourself!" He starts to struggle.

The vulnerable flesh littered with scarlet bruises and the body's futile attempts at resistance has caused the tamed fire to blaze wildly once more. "Do you seriously claim ignorance of the things you do to me?" Naoe couldn't help himself and inhales deeply. Traces of their bodily fluids still clings on Kagetora's skin shaking the very foundations of Naoe's control and self-restraint. They crumble heedlessly and Kagetora shivers when a warm, wet tongue licks a trail from the base of his neck up to the rapidly fluttering pulse at the soft junction.

"Ah… stop… Naoe!" Lips press on the pulsating skin, the tongue languidly caressing in circles and the teeth scrape the sensitive nerves. Kagetora's breath hitched.

"Your body tells me you're excited. Stop denying it." Naoe nips his bare shoulder. The robe was coming loose from all his useless struggling. So he falls limp against his violator's chest.

Now that he has given up fighting he expects those brutal hands to start tearing at his clothing, that mouth to start devouring his flesh, those hips to start grinding thirstily against his…

But just like his failed expectations, those things don't happen. Naoe seems intent to do the exact opposite every single time. He merely holds his lord tightly and was content on molesting his neck.

"Naoe… we don't… have time for this." Despite the mild fondling, Kagetora (to his shame) still finds breathing to be difficult.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Naoe pauses from his adorations and breathes amorously against the soft hairs of his nape.

"Will you stop doing that?" Kagetora bristles at this uncharacteristic display of animalistic behavior. Was it not part of the courtship rituals of lions or… dogs to scent their mate before intercourse? _I'm not your bitch, dammit! _For prudence's sake he holds his tongue.

To his fury, Naoe hums and takes another sniff at him. "The scent of our union soothes me."

"Naoe!"

"I am not called your mad dog without a reason." Naoe whispers seductively with the same dangerous glint in his eyes. Without fair warning he lunges for Kagetora's lips.

The nightmare begins. Caught unaware, Kagetora couldn't get away in time. He quivers when that demanding tongue twines around his own and strokes his oral erogenous zones.

He retaliates in the only way he knew. He bites Naoe hard in the heat of their kiss.

Searing pain makes Naoe rip his mouth and body away with a growl. He bleeds from his captive's vengeance. But like all predators, this injury only adds more fuel to Naoe's arousal. He had no intention of backing down at all.

Naoe licks the blood off his lips. "What a hypocrite. You merely mimicked my actions. You are no more of a man than I am nothing more but your dog. Have you no pity for this animal? You are worse than a tyrant! You who wound the most pitiful!"

Kagetora hits him anyway, tears shining in his eyes. "You dare say you deserve pity! Who is the victim here?" _Who is **'our'**_ _true victim? 48_ "You know nothing of this defeated soul, you call a tyrant!"

Naoe grabs his tormentor's hand and brings it close to his lips. He stains Kagetora's finger with crimson as he kisses the tip and boldly takes the rest into his mouth.

Scandalous red scorches Kagetora's cheeks, his traitorous body shaking... He weakly tries to pull his captured wrist away but Naoe holds on smugly. His master didn't wish to come any closer and therefore was incapable of fighting him off properly. He sucks on two slender digits watching his master's repulsed reaction with an unholy sort of joy.

Kagetora was bleeding himself. Eyes shut tight; half-formed tears falling; he has bitten his lip so hard he drew blood. What has Naoe done to him? He was paralyzed, disordered in thought… he only wanted to be free of this man.

"You want more?" Naoe's tongue coats those fingers in transparent threads of his saliva. His thumb firmly massages the pressure point on Kagetora's fleshy palm, exciting the nerves so the sensation was more intense. Strategic trapping of blood flow causes a throbbing, inexplicably euphoric feeling akin to being strangled during the height of sex. Kagetora had never been a subject to this type of assault and therefore was powerless against it. "Can you imagine the proud flesh between your hips in place of your fingers, being swallowed in my mouth right now?"

Kagetora vigorously shakes his head but could utter nothing.

"I have always wanted to taste your flesh. I wish to savor all of you... I'll drink every drop!"

Fear returns Kagetora's voice. "Didn't you have enough of me, already? I have given 'it' to you! You must tire of me."

"I shall not tire of you."

Kagetora gasps, indignant. "What more do you want from me? ! What do all of you... want... from me?"

"I don't want to hear about the others! It is only I who should feel this way about you!" Naoe tugs him forward, brutally trapping him into his possessive arms again.

"Enough, Nobutsuna. I will disappear soon. I must take you to my grave." Kagetora says quietly; chin resting on Naoe's shoulder.

The vassal starts, "Your grave?"

"I mean HIS grave." Kagetora amends quickly. "It's on top of the hill overlooking all these withered sakura trees."

"'His'? Who do you pertain to, Kagetora-sama?" Naoe's interest was apparently piqued by this.

"He is a spirit who was connected to me by some unknown force. We should hurry there together if you want to know what is truly happening. Help from the living world is the only chance we have at escape. If not, you must gather all the information you can get and tell the others when you wake up. Ask for Haruhie's aid to search for my soul. We need to find out who is behind this." The urgency in Kagetora's voice calls Naoe back to his senses. He releases his lord and immediately puts distance between them. He doesn't want to keep repeating the same mistakes. He just couldn't control himself when Kagetora was so close to him.

"I understand, Kagetora-sama. We just have to keep walking this path, correct?" Naoe has decided to pick up where they left off. He has turned his back so swiftly that he failed to see Kagetora's eyes fleetingly become clouded with sorrow.

"Yes."

"I'll lead the way then." They switch places. Naoe's mind slips into a neutral state not being able to watch the object of his passions. He somehow recalled in their past lifetimes that Kagetora oddly preferred to walk a little behind them all. He never really noticed until they were made to ride together on horseback for the first time. Despite being heavily injured from a difficult exorcism, Kagetora had insisted on taking the rear.

_"Kagetora-sama, you might fall off the horse. I would not be able to catch you while I hold the reins."_

_"You dare disobey my order?"_

_"I only adhere to reason, Kagetora-sama."_

_"Then follow my bidding and make me ride behind."_

They argued for a long time when Kagetora simply fainted out of exhaustion granting Naoe victory by default. His lord woke up two days later, incensed and didn't speak to him for weeks.

He didn't think much of it. Even after the same situations kept repeating themselves, Naoe concluded Kagetora's fixation with position as a form of obsessive compulsion.

But after lying together for the first time, Naoe begins to notice the _little _reactions whenever he would hold Kagetora down, forcefully invade his personal space, press on his back and threaten him with lascivious words. Why now? Why even after they have come to know each other intimately?

Perhaps he would never find the answers to these questions.

After all, how can a liar tell another liar to stop lying?

XxXMOBXxX

Walking in silence and having a considerable 'safe' distance between each other tuned the general eeriness of the sakura graveyard up a hundredfold. The grotesque shape of the dead trees, bent and crooked gave the illusion of wrinkled, ugly beings riddled with disease. Their negative energies seem to attract the floating balls of light like flies feasting on decaying corpses.

Being inadvertently drawn to his surroundings, Naoe had trouble seeing the aforementioned hill in the distance. This place was still engulfed with a layering of mists that surprisingly don't hide anything but their destination. Plus the spiritual activity in the area has unstable frequency like Kagetora's presence. Naoe feels that his lord was with him and _not _with him at the same time. In fact there were so many baffling mysteries to be addressed but he knew bringing them up would only waste this chance… (in his understanding) that his master took great risks to have. _So why did you choose me instead of Haruhie if she is more capable of finding your soul?_

As Naoe ponders this one nagging question, the single road leading to the origin of the stream diverges in two. The source of the trickling body of water remains covered by thick mists while the visible path on the other side reveals signs of vegetation and a steep climb… could this be the hill Kagetora was talking about? He stops and turns around to find Kagetora nodding before walking across to reach his side.

Naoe feels a light tap on his shoulder, a sign that they should keep moving.

They ascend the hill together; their feet rubbing twin trails of mud and dirt on the greyish-green grass.

Both of them were not really prepared to see a gigantic, flowering sakura tree at the hilltop. Abundance of white makes both master and vassal zero in on the sakura's torso. "That's him."

Naoe couldn't understand Kagetora's words. There was a young man in a white _kariginu _half-embedded within the tree trunk. He appeared to be in deep slumber, brow creased as if having a bad dream. His beautiful white hands were folded together almost protectively over his belly. The formal kimono that signified his noble birth was wrapped right side over left49. A few raven strands of hair not caught within the bark were swaying freely in stray winds.

Was this some twisted joke his master plays?

Naoe looks back and forth between Kagetora and the young man embraced by the sakura. "Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

Kagetora was taken aback by the sudden accusation. What has set Naoe off this time? "This is the _sorei _I was talking about. He is the spirit trapped with me."

The unmistakable innocence in Kagetora's gaze confuses Naoe further. "Will you open your eyes and see for yourself the person before us!"

Kagetora couldn't grasp the reason for Naoe's hostile incredulity. His gut told him that it's as if he was insulting Naoe's intelligence or somehow testing his sanity.

"This person is…" As Kagetora was saying this, his voice disappears and he felt the weight of an immense weakness claiming him. He falls while the sakura starts glowing as bright as the sun.

His time had come to an end.

"Kagetora-sama!" Naoe forgot all else and rushes to him, holding the already fading body of his lord in his arms. The once solid form of Kagetora becomes translucent, his weight and tangibility diminishing every second. "No! Not yet! Don't leave me this way!"

The escalating brightness encompasses everything; blinding Naoe and making him lose sight of Kagetora even before the latter completely vanishes like a mirage.

The light dies and so does Naoe's heart at the abrupt absence of his beloved. He drops to his knees and weeps soundlessly.

A moment passes before he feels a soft hand on his shoulder. He almost jumps at the sight of the young man in white staring down calmly at him. "Musa50," He calls affectionately.

"Who… are you?" Naoe knelt, petrified in a strange emotion he couldn't quite put into words. The man in white smiles gently and wipes Naoe's tears with his hands.

"So you have crossed over and gained a new identity. Naoe Nobutsuna died and was reborn into a 400-year-old _kanshousha."_

"How do you know this?" Naoe was instantly wary. Fate doesn't seem to get enough of giving him more puzzles to solve.

"When you wake up, the person who shows himself directly serves under the one currently in possession of 'our' souls." The man in white bypasses his questions and offers him a cryptic answer instead.

"Why do you look so much like him?" Naoe's stubbornness doesn't stop though.

The young man surprisingly wrap him in a warm embrace. "It's been a while. It is good to see and hold you again. May the goddess51 give you luck."

Naoe felt like all his sins have been forgiven by this simple loving gesture. "Who are you? Please tell me." He pleads in a whisper.

"You are fondest of calling me Tsune. But I am now the ghost of a past you hardly remember. Let me take one last act of selfishness." Petal-soft lips press against Naoe's in farewell.

Naoe is laid unconscious on the grass and after a heartbeat, he was alone once more.

XxXMOBXxX

"So how was it?" The white crane asks almost… suggestively.

"WHAT?" Not even the tips of Kagetora's ears were spared from the vulgar shade of red.

"Being a wandering _onryou _I mean." The crane sidesteps the obvious and heartily laughs making Kagetora want to hug and choke him at the same time.

"There wasn't enough time." Kagetora avoids those all-knowing eyes fighting his blush like a tenacious disease.

"Enough time to what?"

"…" (*&$%#!) Getting his point across with this man makes him want to bang his head repeatedly against a wall instead.

The crane gasps. "Oh dear heavens! Are those love marks on your neck?" He dies in amusement when Kagetora actually feels for said marks on his untainted white throat. Really… this one was hopeless.

"I jest, forgive me."

"Will you cut it out?" Kagetora throws his arms in the air and storms away from this laughing lunatic. "Have more faith in your protector. He is much better at riddles." The white crane yells after the sulking (I'm deaf. I can't hear you) _shinrei._

_Aren't you going to ask me why your inhibitions were significantly lowered, Kagetora? You WANT him but you deny yourself. I can't help but borrow those nightmares from you. _

TBC~

48 – Kagetora is referring to 'her.' You know who I mean. The Italics mean that he doesn't (couldn't_) _really say it out loud.

49 – Wrapping the kimono right side over left was how the dead were dressed.

50 – Short for Musashi, or really Saito Musashi-bou *hint, hint (Musanaga no _Unsui_)

51 – The sun-goddess Amaterasu to be exact;

Post A/N: Err… Sorry for the relative _crackness_ at the end? (^^,)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 1

A/N: The second arc of our time slip is here.

Recap: Through the farce of a miai, Genan and his daughter, Hanaiin-hime escaped the silent siege of Hakone. Warrior monks called _Sohei_ who are supposedly neutral and serve no daimyo were believed to be under the employ of the Uesugi… (At least Genan believes so because the Uesugi was giving them the taste of their own medicine… or something like that.) Their preparations to make a "Moat of Fire" were readjusted when suddenly Takeda's war flags were spotted in the distance instead. Ujimasa, Ujiteru, and Saburo caught in between all have their roles to play.

Oh and by the way, this chapter patronizes Kousaka… a tad much? Heh.

Disclaimer: (See chapter one)

The best thing Kousaka liked about riding horses was the wind in his hair.

It makes him feel powerful and unmatched. The thrill of danger was best exploited in fast, skillful retreats. Feeling powerful in running from the enemy? That concept might seem odd to more traditional _bushi _beliefs but the _Nige-danjo _doesn't run away because of defeat. He runs because it was his part to play in gaining victory. His refined technique guarantees that even when the Takeda did suffer defeats their casualties were always contained to a minimum.

It was this specific warfare tactic that brought him such recognition and great value to Shingen as a Takeda General. The fourth battle at Kawanakajima where he safely defended and drew Shingen away from Kagetora52 quickly elevated his status from _buke_ to a _joushi. _He was no longer frowned and sneered upon by his peers as Shingen's lowly _wakashu _who was rumored to have climbed the ranks through pillow talk.

As one of the three Takeda Danjo, personally riding out into mock battles may seem petty for his stature when he can command some other lowly general to do it for him. But this was no ordinary siege. If there was ever one _daimyo _Kousaka would hesitate to provoke that would be Hojo Ujimasa. The man was _very_ reserved. It was difficult to anticipate his moves. Heck, it was tough unlocking the mysteries of the man's mind if one could actually have the courage. So Kousaka was going to try his own hand at this just the way he wants it… by leading the charge himself.

His army mostly comprised of cavalry approaches the outermost gate of the Jo_kamachi. _Being on the fastest horse, Kousaka was first to survey the outskirts with a critical eye.

The small houses and alleys were deserted as the locals must all be gathered within the walls of the town square making the necessary preparations for the festivity. Even the plum blossom trees, which were an iconic symbol of Hojo power, have yet to start blooming in earnest. Perhaps this was the Takeda's goal after all: To nip the bud therefore arresting a clan's continuous rise to power.

And the ones to suffer from their ruthless ambition were the people directly beneath their rule. The townsfolk who to ease only a little of their boredom and the mediocrity in their stale but unpredictable lives chose to entertain themselves with traditional celebration still in the honor of their lords. That being said they were supposed to be unsuspectingly hospitable even to outsiders. Kousaka was quite counting for Odawara's lax of security tonight, which was sadly not the case.

The gates were closed.

Large double slabs of fortified wood were shut tight as if to keep trespassers out. _Hmph, damnation. Shame on my part, dear cub, _Kousaka thought ruefully and started pulling on the reins. As he slows down so do the main force of the Takeda _kiba-tai. _

It seems Ujimasa read and deciphered his love letter53 after all. That was a good thing but what he didn't like was being utterly rejected before he could begin the courtship. _Oh Ujimasa hime-sama, let me in or I'll break the door open for you. _This evil thought makes his lip curl. Alright scratch his previous statement: he _wanted_ to see Ujimasa flip his lid. The Hojo Clan Head's thoughts might be a puzzle but his emotions are easier to read. It was known to the Takeda that Obaiin-hime's death was a severe blow to him. Upon the news of her death he had apparently become withdrawn. And though he was denied of even a scrape of her ashes, he was said to have built a shrine dedicated just for her. The location of that shrine was concealed but Kousaka then working incognito happened to brush by an out-of-sorts Ujimasa dressed in peasant mourning clothes, smelling of incense.

He decided to follow the young _daimyo_ cautiously. One couldn't know where those _shinobi _might be lurking and just suddenly slit his throat. The cold and damp atmosphere of the place was already giving him goose pimples. Only his determination as intelligence officer and his curiosity made him to finally steal a peep.

What he found sculpted in stone on that (not so secret anymore) shrine made his heart plummet down to his stomach and raised all the hairs on his skin in utter revulsion. So that was why Ujimasa couldn't let anyone see this… statuette monstrosity of a chimera. He had never felt such aversion for something so ugly in its perversity before. Caring not for pride or honor Kousaka runs from the horrendous sight clamping a hand to his mouth and almost gagging along the way.

Remembering that nasty memory (now of all times) dampened Kousaka's boiling bloodlust. _So what are you hiding behind those gates this time? _This was the exact reason why he carefully treads around this man despite being an obnoxious thrill-seeker. Did he let the Matsuda see that odd object? If he did then there's no wonder why they would betray him like this. _Dear cub, did you not know that your aniue is more messed up than I am?_

"Danjo-sama,"

"Set the gates on fire first and then we'll give the battering it deserves." Kousaka quickly cut the idling captain off with this answer.

The captain blinks; dumbfounded to be very predictable. He then barked orders for the _ashigaru _carrying oiled torches to begin what they came for.

The gates made of thick woodworks were ablaze instantly, already coming off from the hinges. Yet impatient as ever, Kousaka doesn't sit and watch the infernal destruction for another second and demands the obstacle to be completely razed.

The _ashigaru _bring out the only siege equipment they cared to drag along. It was an enormous log reinforced at the ends by metal rings and spikes suspended by iron chains down some mobile platform. The several "arms54" allow the huge weapon to be slammed with great force against defensive structures that are not stone-based.

For the captains giving him quizzical looks they were a bit underequipped but to Kousaka they were already overloaded with props. It was best to use them now.

The foot soldiers yelled their battle cries as they rammed the outermost gates of Odawara open. Loud bangs, fire crackling, wood creaking then tearing in pain and they give almost immediately as their foundations were eaten up by flames.

The enemy's first show of resistance trampled, the _ashigaru _and the _kiba-tai_ brace themselves for arrows and spears flying to greet them. Perhaps expecting the enemy's counterattack right away was ingrained on every _bushi's _psyche and was not really prepared for men lined up in uniform festive outfits carrying lanterns in each hand.

This was what Kousaka had been dreading. _I might love challenges but I definitely hate surprises. _Strictly adhering to the original plan would mean leading the cavalry as far as the castle gates. He couldn't be deterred until then.

He ordered both the small infantry and the main cavalry to advance and ignore the nuisance. As the Takeda army steadily poured into the Hojo territory, much to the former's surprise the masked men began to dance. Their movements were fluid, hypnotic, and almost too skilled for the average human. Kousaka's heartbeat started speeding up. This was not normal human behavior. In the face of dire threat like the presence of enemy soldiers in great number, the townsfolk would be screaming and scurrying away in panic.

Instead the masked figures continued to perform in a repetitive, disturbingly perfect motion… there was something like… _black… water?_ reflecting the blaze of the torches and lanterns like a mirror on ground.

One dancer's lantern gets too close to the sea of liquid and Kousaka's eyes widen. _Oh hell no…_

It belatedly dawns on him as the black mirror ignites that these dancers with their silent, lethal steps were…

_Shinobi…! _

"Charge! On to Odawara-_jo_!" Kousaka Danjo's clear, crisp command shakes the stunned army into action.

The risks of doing this stunt have abruptly risen into unthinkable proportions. _Damn you, Ujimasa! I never thought we think so much alike! _The Takeda were supposed to be the distraction and not the other way around. _You mad man! _The Danjo continues to utter curses under his breath as he leads half of the _kiba-tai_ onwards. Well no matter, they got the attention… too much anyway. While the infantry diffuse to intercept the _shinobi _who only escaped out of reach, the cavalry were like rats running from a series of fiery traps the fleeing ninjas continue to set off as they go. It also didn't help that the structure of the _jo_kamachi resembled the concentric baileys of the castle's defensive design. So the deeper they move into the heart of the town, straight towards Odawara-_jo _the more they play with fire, literally.

The Danjo was now torn between the success of the mission and the safety of his men. Surely, he had underestimated his opponent. He didn't quite expect the Hojo to come up with this self-destructive strategy… that actually works. It could have been disastrous for Ujimasa if it was a windy night. The fires would have been uncontrollable enough to spread through the houses and buildings. Yet the skies were calm and the atmosphere: humid. Even The weather appears to cooperate with the confined burning of the streets. It was almost like the gods themselves were against the Takeda. _This is why I don't believe in gods and bodhisattvas. They could be so capricious to be of any use to me at all. _

He already had to let go of his prize to accomplish a longer-termed goal. With the appearance of Nobutsuna, his virtually fool-proof plans were effortlessly thwarted. Kousakawas supposed to be Saburo's savior amidst the danger of his renegade retainers when a certain "Unsui" stole the scene. He had bent his back far enough! He would oh so certainly do this for the sake of his beautiful tiger but he could hardly endure a broken spine for those elder brothers! _All my love goes only to you, dear cub._

Kousaka rubbed his charger's mane to quell agitation and pulls the reins for a roundabout halt. Rivers of fire now surround the Takeda and redundancy as he would call it: they couldn't use signal fires. The Danjo was however, unperturbed. Even Hi-Watari55 masters couldn't walk on fire forever. If he survived the inferno long enough Ujimasa himselfwould surely pass him a bucket of water… _heh_, _wishful thinking_.

Amidst the hellish chaos he commands one of his adjutants to hand him their last key to survival: the conch shell. Valued a close second to his katana, a Sengoku general would sooner abandon his mount and fight wars on foot than fail to command large scale troops in the distance.

One heavy decision made, Kousaka brings the mouthpiece of the conch shell to his lips and blows a deep resonating note.

_"All infantry withdraw from battle."_

He pauses and blows a different one this time.

_"Main cavalry on fastest mounts follow me."_

_"Cavalry wing retreat."_

_"Cavalry wing support infantry retreat!"56_

Since the conch shell could produce five different notes it was a sound tactic for an army of _bushi_ to know the clan's specific signal tunes by heart. Kousaka uses this instrument to order a massive retreat while his captains blow the note to mean either cavalry or infantry. The Danjo then calls for a standby as another captain makes a distinct signal to elaborate the general's command to mean either the flank or the main body and to either do a coordinated or distributed retreat. Since the flanks/cavalry wings were understood to have the slower, sturdier war horses they break off formation promptly. This string of command relays via sound was confusing to the enemy but was perfectly clear for the Takeda. It was the Nige-Danjo's latest innovation for systematic retreats. A method no general could implement thus far.

The outflowing of mixed Takeda soldiers on foot and horseback made the Hojo believe that the retreat was genuine. Meanwhile Kousaka and his remaining unit of choice advance further towards Odawara_-jo._ "I'm not running away this time!_" _He throws crassly to the winds with a fiendish grin. Ujimasa might have outrun him in burning the _jo_kamachi but Kousaka would outlast him in this race. He would bide his time and be as much of a nuisance as he could be.

XxXMOBXxX

Saburo could only watch helplessly as the approaching flames swallow his beloved Odawara like incoming waves of the sea… a most odd pattern. Barely recovering from twice being involved in fatal skirmishes he clings tighter on the shinobi in a seemingly childish gesture.

"Saburo-sama, do you fear for your life?" Fuma Akito asked.

"Do we not fear for ourselves but for the people that are dear to us?" Saburo's reply endears the substitute protector more to him.

"If Saburo-sama is talking about his brothers, they are both safe. In fact we will be meeting Ujiteru-sama, shortly. He is in active command of one of the watchtowers." This information produces a palpable calming effect on his charge. Saburo's taut body loosens up in his hold. He is no longer very agitated.

The lordling didn't know that he was put to sleep and probably relates the sluggishness of his limbs to exhaustion. "Thank goodness." As he breathed these words however, Akito could detect a hint of dissatisfaction. Where does this stem from? Was it because of the delay of his rescue? He couldn't help but slightly feel incompetent.

The Fuma had lately been under extreme duress. Their clan head had been called off for some unknown purpose therefore effectively making them leaderless. To fill _his_ post, the _Sagami no Kami_ chose Akito to take temporary command and the _shinobi_ functioned normally like before. Little did they know what challenges await them: The suppression of an attempted coup d'état, two separate battles with the unexpected Takeda army, and lastly safeguarding the life of the master's youngest were never easy feats. Akito nearly failed twice. Their elite force was not small in number but covering all the vulnerabilities of Odawara had their abilities stretched to the limit.

The fact that they actually succeeded in all three baffles him most of all.

He was deeply honored that the _Sagami no Kami_ would completely put his faith on them but logic-wise, had Ujimasa-sama not considered that dividing the Fuma in several smaller units would put such strain on their manageability? Or perhaps he knew that this method would push the Fuma to exceed even personal expectations?

Akito would have been proud of these accomplishments if they didn't have to abandon their post on the castle itself. Though Ujimasa-sama centered the weight of his military might on Odawara-_jo, _surrounding it with a "Moat of Fire" as the generals termed it, sacrificing the need for spies and scouts could still expose the stronghold for stealth attacks. That was of course a ninja's opinion and hardly ever counted. _Shinobi _were valued for their silent subservience and dedication to the mission. Whatever thoughts and doubts they may harbor for their masters were wisely kept to themselves.

"Am I too heavy, Akito-san? I can walk on my own so you can put me down." The small polite voice of Saburo makes him realize he was frowning.

"Ah no, Saburo-sama. That would be highly inappropriate for your stature. We are almost there." His features relax.

_A Fuma, who has facial expressions… most strange indeed, _Saburo thinks to himself. He was the exact opposite of that _cold_ _one_. Maybe that was why he didn't protest being lugged around like some invalid. He is more at ease with someone who has an open countenance. Living in a fortress, having to deal with men who put their military agendas first and keep their thoughts all to themselves with no comfort from a mother or a father was taxing for a growing youth.

"I can walk just fine." Saburo pouted; the beginnings of a rebellious streak, showing.

So different he was from that fierce lithe warrior who fought using a mere dagger blade to keep himself alive. If Saburo had not known how to fight… Akito doubted he would have reached him on time. He was already shamed to have a stranger interfere for his lordling's safety. Curiosity disrupts his train of thought, "Saburo-sama who was that man? Why did he make a stand for you?"

Though it was highly inappropriate for _shinobi_ to question their master's affairs, Akito risked the impudence to confirm certain suspicions.

Saburo first became rigid and instead of naturally lashing out like an offended lord who would rightfully rebuke his insolent vassal; the youth quietly shook his head.

An emotional attachment…? Akito was taken aback. It also confused him. Had Saburo not sought Fuma Kotarou moments before wakefulness? When one was just stirring into consciousness, the mind is said to be its most vulnerable. _Searching for your protector's constant shadow yet being lulled into another man's presence… _Akito had seen it with his own eyes: The man was willing to lay his life to protect their lord despite being an outsider. But like all impartial _shinobi,_ he remains wary.

"I apologize, Saburo-sama. That was extremely presumptuous of me." Akito placed his charge safely on his feet while armed samurai approached from the barricade to deal with potential intruders.

They have arrived at the base of the watchtower.

Upon seeing the customary black garb of the Fuma, they quickly identified him as an ally but for specific identification he showed them histattoo: an old distinguishable burn mark of the Fuma Crest on the inner upper arm. As Akito removed the _tenugui _partially covering the lower part of his face, Saburo gaped at him. The bushi had all but fallen by the future Hojo lord's feet, prostrating to him in deep respect but were ignored.

Saburo's astonishment was rather understandable for there stood _Kotarou57_ in somewhat shorter hair, softer slanted eyes, bearing an almost affable aura with a small smile playing softly on his lips. He too knelt with much refined grace and bowed to him.

"Saburo!" A hoarse voice suddenly yelled his name and before he could turn his head fully to see the man's face, the bushi surrounding him were hastily pushed aside (those unlucky ones who were too slow to get out of the way) and then the familiar scent and jealously protective body fiercely envelopes him in a tight embrace.

"You are safe! Safe… Alive…! Oh Saburo… I was so worried…" Ujiteru continued to murmur inanely between soft sobs, clutching the fabric of his _otouto's _back until his knuckles turned white. How pathetic he must appear before his men but he could care less. The most important one was finally within his grasp.

The way Ujiteru held him, hurt but, "Aniue…" Saburo clings to him just as intensely. Home was within these arms.

TBC~

52 – The Fourth Battle of Kawanakajima was the highlight of the fierce rivalry between Uesugi Kenshin and Takeda Shingen. Kenshin was said to have personally engaged Shingen in battle where the former attacks while the latter defends with his _tessen _(war signal fan). One _Hara Osumi-no Kami_ was said to dismount Kenshin and drew Shingen away safely. And then Shingen's main force was joined by Kousaka. The timing is too impeccable so I decided to dramatically theorize that it really *might* be Kousaka who protected his _Oyakata-sama_. *winks;

53 – There is no way this message is sealed with Kousaka's kiss. Basically this was another attempt at confusing the _Hojo _in favor of their true enemy.

54 – Man-made handles on the trunk to ease manipulation. This is medieval Europe's Battering Ram. I was wondering why the Japanese didn't have this siege equipment (or did they…?) but couldn't resist putting it here.

55 – Literally means *fire walking.

56 – This chunk of italics is the translated (verbal) version of Kousaka's sound signals to his men.

57 – Definitely the better half of Kotarou! He is an _OC_ I created. So if he isn't the real Kotarou, where did the original go? You'll find out soon… for those Kotarou fans out there…J

Post A/N: This chapter put me in writer's block! (*_*) As you can see this is more on plot than any serious happenings… Ugh. m(_,_)m


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 2

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

Warning: Some parts of this chapter may cause discomfort. If you're squeamish about 'the ugly thing' Kousaka mentioned in the previous installment (Chapter 13) please don't read.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

A token of betrayal: Never, not even in his dreams did he expect to receive such.

In the middle of their military assembly, Matsuda Takahide brought him a letter signed by Uesugi Kagetora himself thru a mysterious emissary. This 'evidence' further convinced majority of the _Go-Hojoshi_ retainers that the Uesugi truly aims for war. Ujimasa feigned ignorance and accepted it. Contrary to what he made his brother believe, the twins and their subordinates were given permission to leave the castle premises in search for Saburo.

Typical for deserters, they didn't even count for their deception to fail. Firstly, their tale had many potholes. Wouldn't it be more appropriate for the emissary to personally hand the message to the Sagami no Kami? The fact that the twins took it upon themselves clearly showed their lack of tact. Even their superior and distant cousin, Hideharu secretly voiced his suspicions to him. Secondly, what foolish vassal would forfeit the honor of staying by their lord's side in the face of a siege?

Ujimasa took one risky gamble to incinerate the snakes festering inside the house (as Genan-oji phrased it) in the purifying rivers of fire58 along with the snakes gathering outside. Ujiteru's emotional predictability just sealed his plan into perfection.

He studied the provocative words on the letter with bland amusement. Whoever wrote this was a stark contrast to the Dragon of Echigo. Though the calligraphy was neat and flowingly pleasant to look at, the message itself was an ugly sight. Uesugi Kagetora, an aesthetician was also deeply religious. He would not choose to attack in the eve of a festivity. Someone was committing dishonor in his name. That was not Ujimasa's particular concern but rather the emergence of the Takeda storming in for a siege was timed exactly enough to be more than coincidental. Was this the Takeda's true intentions? What would they gain incriminating the Uesugi name?

He must not overthink. Ujimasa sets the parchment aside and stands by the window. He has isolated himself from the rest following Daidoji Masashige's departure. There was a certain chill to his bones that made him uneasy. The red moon above stared down at him ominously. Its ruby moonbeams seem to reflect the fires of the _jo_kamachi. If he had to agree with the celestial body, Ujimasa knew they were hardly out of danger yet.

XxXMOBXxX

Saburo kept looking behind as Fuma Akito dutifully fixed the saddle of his horse.

"You can ride now, Saburo-sama." The lordling appears not to have heard him. His young charge's line of sight remains fastened on the rallying army ahead. Ujiteru had his back to them barking orders to his men. A large unit of cavalry had arrived and they were all idling only for another set of reinforcements now coming their way.

Their reunion was simply cut short. An urgent report from a courier interrupted the siblings' bonding. A skirmish was happening at Mimase and it was worsening by the second. Without intervention it would escalate into a full-scale blood bath. Two Hojo generals, Daidoji Masashige and Ueda Tomonao were said to have held the Takeda retreat in a tight grip. At first they have full advantage pushing the Takeda vanguard, Baba Nobuharu and Red Fire Unit (Kiba-tai) leader, Yamagata Masakage in between two flanks. However the tide of battle changed when a force led by Takeda Shingen himself arrived for backup. What made the Tiger of Kai (who was rumored to be ill) march all the way from his camp and personally involve himself?

"You look like him, why?" Akito's deep thread of thought broke. His contemplation was currently fixated on the battles ahead that he nearly failed to hear or understand what the lordling had spoken.

Saburo had his back on him and was now openly staring ahead, intently watching his _aniue _act the fierce general that he is.

"Him? Saburo-sama means Fuma Kotarou, yes?" Akito busied himself with the reins of both their mounts. The horses were fidgety and snorting, already itching for a run. The Fuma acting-commander stopped fiddling with the straps. It was a nervous habit he only managed to suppress even from years of desensitization.

"Your faces are the same but his' radiates so much coldness it makes me want to look away." A slight shake in Saburo's tone draws the shinobi's attention on tense youthful shoulders and hands clawing on slim upper arms. It seems that the lordling could never consciously utter Kotarou's name once the effects of the blow dart wore off.

"A cold expressionless mask is typical of _shinobi_, Saburo-sama. The Fuma's code of honor revolves around the strict principle of conquering one's weakness by suppressing emotion. Perhaps I am the only one who isn't able to comply that is why... Fuma Kotarou-do—_ani_, my twin elder brother has never really acknowledged my existence." Akito admits with a somewhat sad smile.

Saburo felt a twinge of empathy. "So _they _act like we don't exist." He said in a barely audible whisper. Akito pretended not to hear and said nothing. The way their lord and mastertreated his youngest brother was a closeted hot topic among the family retainers. Akito has turned a deaf ear to the countless rumors and malicious whisperings circulating around between the siblings. To the shinobi, gossip was an infesting malady of the psyche. But despite his best efforts to ignore the hushed talks some of their statements bothered him:

_"Saburo-sama seems capable of attracting just about anyone…including the daimyo?"_

_"Isn't it strange that Ujimasa-kou hasn't remarried since Obaiin no kata's death? Is he in a shudo relationship with a certain someone?" _

_"I heard he keeps a grotesque pregnant statuette of his late wife when she was barren all along! Some say the face of the statuette is not hers at all." _

In fact some of the _bushi_ don't see the boy as a respectable lordling. The rotten seeds in the bunch think of him as an object of their dirtiest desires and fantasies that it sickens him to no end. Akito would have assassinated them if it wouldn't cause hostility between retainer families. He would be no different than some members of the Matsuda whose secret coup would have been devastating to their Clan Head, Matsuda Norihide if made public. It might even endanger his position as the Sagami no Kami's chief vassal. Therefore to resolve such impending crisis, the Fuma with their particular field of expertise in _silent executions59_ were summoned to intervene.

"I'm sorry," was an apology out of nowhere. "I didn't mean to mistake you for your brother."

Akito was dumbstruck. He had never been the receiving end of humility and from the _daimyo_'s brother no less…

The only thing preserving the lordling's pride was keeping his back on the shinobi. But even though Saburo hid his face from view, Akito could still see that his knuckles were paper white from the violence of injuriously hugging himself.

"As much as I want to accept your apology, I don't think I deserve it, Saburo-sama. In fact it is I, I should apologize to you."

"For what?"

"I apologize if my _aniue _caused you pain." Akito responded, unknowingly hitting quite close the mark that it made Saburo uncomfortable. _What do you know? _

The boy awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. "Are you a fool?" Saburo asked him tauntingly. "I mean, he treats you like air but you're willing to become the cushion for his faults?"

Akito laughed in a low rumbling purr. "Though Saburo-sama thinks of that as my kind intentions, I don't in fact have anything of the sort. To apologize for one's brother is similar to admitting him guilty, correct?"

Saburo faced him, wide-eyed like a boy who suddenly solved the world's greatest mystery. "You're apologizing to make him look bad." A mischievous grin showed pearly-white, perfectly aligned teeth. The boy was almost too perfect to be human. Akito was starting to see why people think of Saburo differently. Perhaps if someone told him that Saburo was the son of a deity, he would readily believe it.

"Saburo-sama knows a younger brother's mind like the back of his hand." Akito agrees with a chuckle. He only righted himself when he saw Ujiteru heading towards them.

The _Mutsu no Kami _shed the countenance of a war commander immediately as he met the eyes of their youngest. He gracefully dropped from his high perch and let his retainers scramble after the reins. Fortunately, the large gelding was a tame one and didn't fuss when other men came to fix the saddle.

Ujiteru clasped Saburo's shoulders and for an instant was at a loss for words. He really didn't want to be separated with his _otouto _so soon. They have just reunited and the excruciating pain he felt when he couldn't find his sibling was still very palpable.

However duty to his subjects called to him. He had a debt to pay. If his eldest brother turned a blind eye on his shortcomings it was not for free. "Daidoji-san and Ueda-san are in danger. Our spies reported that Takeda Shingen-dono himself is causing them a hard time."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, _Aniue_." Saburo said softly meeting his gaze evenly with those cherished clear eyes of amber.

"But I… I almost caused you harm." Ujiteru's brow furrowed; his eyes liquefying with emotion.

"Ujiteru-sama," _Joushi_ with distinct rank intervened. He had a small heart-shaped face beneath the helm but his eyes had a certain cutting edge to it. And though this man was middling in stature and slight of build, he radiates a steady, calm bearing. "Ujiteru-sama, if you are to blame yourself it shall deeply fall on me. You did your best for your brother." Hideharu bowed to the both of them deeply.

Saburo stared at his brother who either didn't pay any heed or simply didn't catch the drift while his second in command remained passive. When neither chose to elaborate further, Akito took it upon himself to sort the confusion. "Saburo-sama, the burning of Odawara was done deliberately. We the Fuma are the ones responsible for it."

"What?"

"Ujimasa-_kou _thought it the only unconventional method to deter the encroaching enemy. He constructed this "Moat of Fire" but ensured the people of Odawara seek refuge within the castle." There was no remorse or guilt that could be found in the Fuma's words. "And that was why Ujiteru-sama tried to stop you from leaving."

Saburo slowly began shaking his head. He could not believe how foolish he had been. And to hear his Ujiteru-ani speak as if taking all the blame only heightened feelings of self-mortification.

"I was against it, I truly am but it was the only way… Without true knowledge of your whereabouts… it killed me to command the burning!" Ujiteru clings on threadbare material barely hanging on the Saburo's skin. He starts on the sensation of warm smaller hands covering his own.

"You have always fought for me, _aniue_… still more strongly than before. Yet it must secretly shame you that I can never fight for myself. And thus for the first time I have raised a blade to defend my life against those vassals who have shunned their sworn duty to us out of contempt…"

They were both guilty.

A matter of cause and effect that triggered a tragic chain of events:

Was it not Ujiteru's bitter argument with his father regarding Saburo's adoption that led to their mother's death? The impact of her demise had unwittingly brought about his a year later.

And was it not Saburo's inability to stand up and argue for himself that spurred his _aniue's _overprotectiveness?

Now that their eldest became Clan Head, Ujiteru continues to go against him for the sake of their youngest. It was a destructive cycle that will arduously repeat itself if the one caught in between stayed still like a pliant doll.

"What did you say?" An expression of fierce anger quickly dashed the sorrow. Ujiteru had not been aware of this. He did not know that the _snakes _Genan-oji referred to: the traitors in the clan had managed to confront Saburo. When his _otouto _left _Odawara-jo_ he had been completely short-sighted of this possibility. Having this knowledge suddenly brought to light awakened the beginnings of bloodlust he rarely exhibited.

"Hideharu!" Ujiteru yelled with a voice sharpened by rage.

Saburo already knew what was to come and stopped him. "No, Aniue. Don't diminish your fighting force by sending them after those deserters."

"But Saburo…" His aniue looked at him imploringly.

"I did it. I held them off until help arrived. Aren't you proud of me? I managed to stand up for myself." How could he resist? When Saburo was seeking for his approval Ujiteru was most indulgent. He briefly clasped those soft hands back then caressed that youthful face affectionately, "I am proud of you."

He hid the anger with a gentle smile. In the dark recesses of his mind, Ujiteru secretly vowed to hunt those traitors down and slaughter them himself. For now he was content of the iridescent joy reflected in his favorite sibling's eyes.

Saburo felt himself glow warmly at the praise. He wanted to tell the story in detail and talk to his heart's content in the comforting presence of his favorite elder brotherbut knew that was unlikely. "I will continue to fight for myself from now on. So don't worry about me anymore, _aniue. _Akito safely brought me to you, didn't he?"

"I will try not to worry too much." Ujiteru can't really argue with that can he? He should stop now. Prolonging this was making it more difficult to leave. "Fuma Akito." He called.

"My lord,"

"You are now esteemed in my eye because my brother acknowledged you. You have earned Saburo's confidence and now mine as well. Protect him with your life. I dare not hope for failure."

"I swear upon my blood, my lord." Akito's answer was a bit different from Kotarou's. If the former's words were inclined to use oneself as a shield, the latter's response had been rooted from a desire to become a weapon. It showed the stark contrast between the twins but nevertheless Ujiteru was still pleased. Both had the same end result: Saburo's safety.

"Saburo, you are an able young man. I have high expectations of you." Ujiteru took comfort in Saburo's happy expression. The rift that appeared between them in days' time seems to have dissolved. He could now fight the battles ahead without hesitation.

"But for now…"

Saburo yelps in surprise when his feet suddenly leave the ground. Ujiteru carried him like he weighed nothing: was he always this scrawny or was it just because of his _aniue_'s strength? At first he didn't know what his brother was up to when he was soon mounted on his horse. "Be an obedient child and go home."

Akito quickly understood Ujiteru's intentions and did the same.

"Aniue!" It didn't take long for Saburo to start his protests when his horse quickly moved forward by Ujiteru's urging.

"You have to leave now. It is dangerous here." Ujiteru responded with the words of a strict parent. A steely expression on his elder brother's face discouraged further arguments.

He had to get a grip. He promised not to let his Ujiteru-ani worry anymore. Blinking away his tears, he resists the urge to look back a second time and takes full control of the reins.

The powerful beating of the horses' hooves on solid ground trampled Saburo's doubts to linger. He and his temporary guardian steadfastly head for Odawara-_jo_.

Ujiteru watches his brother and the _shinobi _vanish into the darkness and only turned away when he couldn't hear the horses' hooves anymore.

A courier immediately hurried forward throwing himself down the _Mutsu no Kami_'s feet. "My lord…"

"Report," Ujiteru knew this was nothing good.

"An unknown number of enemy cavalry were sighted breaching through the "Moat of Fire" as contrary to what was expected."

_So much for not dividing the forces_… Ujiteru decided that Mimase was still his highest priority and turns to his second-in-command. "Hideharu, I leave you in command of this watchtower. Putting out of the fires shall be delayed for another hour or so just as long as they don't go out of control. If the enemy numbers prove to be too overwhelming then retreat for Odawara-_jo_ promptly." The strategic burning of the _jo_kamachi was done in such a manner that hid passable alleys that were untouched by fire. In fact, the Fuma ignited most of the fires on dry canals so the damaging heat was actually concentrated beneath and not on the road itself. But seen from afar, they create an illusion of a "river of flames forming a protective moat." Any pragmatic general would hesitate to command his troops to brave the inferno. Perhaps the one in command of this Takeda cavalry was a mad man.

"You'll not wait for reinforcements, Ujiteru-sama?" Hideharu's query contained a hint of disapproval. He would rather suffer the strain of fewer men than letting his master fight handicapped.

"The more we idle here, the more we give the edge to the enemies at Mimase. Baba-_dono_ and Yamagata-_dono_ are tougher opponents. They are Takeda Shingen-_dono_'s finest generals," was Ujiteru's apt reply. He had known them personally and held both in high esteem. He would have looked up to them if the alliance between the Hojo and the Takeda endured.

"I'll hold my post for as long as possible my lord." Hideharu actually had no intention of surrendering even at the cost of his life. He still thinks himself completely answerable to the conflict in command.

"Carry on then." Ujiteru said curtly before gathering his army.

XxXMOBXxX

Ujimasa held his katana firmly, ignoring the small twinges of pain from the previously injured hand. Though only a scab remained from the cut, the nerves there seemed to remember the sensation of being slashed. He almost smirked at that. Kotarou was truly intent of rendering him almost incapable of wielding a weapon just for Saburo's sake.

And now look at where that brought him… Three cloaked figures have him cornered in the room singly illuminated by an undisturbed lamp.

He had arrived too late. The previous occupant of this room has been abducted.

_Hanaiin's scream rang once before a disturbing silence followed. As much as he didn't want to believe that she could be in danger, his gut told him otherwise. _

_Ujimasa rushed out of his drawing room to find an empty hallway. Not a single samurai was guarding the door. As he headed in the direction of her chambers, deserted corridors quickly alerted him that something was very wrong indeed. His hand automatically closed around the hilt of his blade. He now approached with caution drawing his katana silently before bursting inside the room._

_An unmistakable figure of a man was already halfway out of the window carrying a limp body of a young woman over his shoulder. The dangling hem of her sunflower-colored kimono was a great contrast to his dark drab clothing. With sharp eyes only focused on this scenario, he storms forward only to almost lose his balance from something tangled down his feet._

_The obstacle on his path was a bushi sprawled unceremoniously on his stomach. He wasn't moving but there wasn't a single visible wound on his body— Before Ujimasa could let himself be distracted further he shouts, "Halt!" _

_The intruder didn't even turn at the sound of his voice and disappeared into the night taking Hanaiin away. Ujimasa moved to follow but a pair of others swiftly intercepted him. They checked his advance with throwing daggers on each hand: Short weapons with a double purpose. They were effective in close (stabbing weapon) and mid to long-ranged (throwing weapon) combat._

_One forward thrust of the dagger was side-stepped by Ujimasa and not the least bit intimidated, he raises his katana and swings towards them. They cross their twin blades to shield and parry the force of his blows. Undeterred, the daimyo brings his sheath in to match. He uses it to unpredictably strike interchangeably with his blade for distraction. This time they couldn't parry effectively and only avoided getting hit. They choose to evade while close combat forced them to only use mild melee attacks._

_From their more evasive movement and half-hearted counterstrikes, Ujimasa gauged that they were seeking to gain distance, which he wasn't about to allow. He pursued them keeping a straight offensive while they remained on the defensive. It appears that they simply wanted to run from him now that they reached their objective. As the pair struggled to do away with his persistence and focused on escape, Ujimasa tore through their flimsy defense. One of them foolishly tried to match the strength of his katana. Ujimasa didn't waste his opportunity and slides his blade up to the enemy's hilt. Metal catches against wood and with the sharp twist and flick of his wrist; he flings the weapon off disarming one of the pair. But just as when he was about to go for the kill, a slight movement behind him brought his senses to flare in high alert._

_A sharp object darted towards him and only his brisk reflexes made him jump away just in time._

_The pair had a third companion lurking in the shadows! And he was obviously tired of observing. Without missing a beat, he hurled another dagger on the Sagami no Kami. Ujimasa deflected it with a precise stroke of his blade. _

_The intruders' demeanor changed as the third one slowly walked into the shafts of lamplight to reveal himself. Like the other two, he was wearing a dark tattered cloak, while fitted lower garments peaked underneath. A pair of sly orbs was the only visible part of his covered face making any sort of identification difficult. _

_Caught in between the pair and the third one, Ujimasa refused to show an unguarded back and retreated at the far end of the room. Was it a trick of the light or did the third one just smirked with his eyes? Shinobi were devoid of showing amusement. The accomplishment of their mission is what drives them. So if these intruders weren't shinobi, what are they?_

_He really does spend too much time solving unnecessary puzzles when more important matters like recovering his cousin, defending his life and his fortress are at stake._

Maybe the pain in his hand was a stinging reminder not to get carried away. Ever since she died going against the norm, going against logic, and going against himself have become Ujimasa's ugly habits. He superficially wonders what she thinks of him now if she were to see all this… _his_ madness.

"_Tono60, _it's no use going against us now. No retainer would come to your aid. They have all been subdued. Let us go and we can guarantee your safety." The third one spoke, unyielding to this silent face-off.

The _Sagami no Kami _dismisses the bluff andcounters deftly, "Go right ahead, the windows and doors are open. I remain the only obstacle to you. If you can dispatch me you would need no such threats."

The third one actually laughs at that. His posture boasted of arrogance and nonchalance the other two didn't possess. His manner of speaking was too eloquent to be that of a commoner's. Ujimasa wasn't dealing with ordinary thugs if this interesting persona was concerned. All things considered, he must be their ringleader. "On the contrary, we would be needing threats since you refuse to let us be. Atop this bastion's roof is our hostage, Hanaiin-hime. We could just kill her now and take you in exchange."

"Ho, that would make things better in my favor. While you busy yourself fighting with me, the Fuma are headed right this way. Shall we wait for my _shinobi _to come?" The throbbing in his hand was beginning to become unbearable but this man was just too intriguing to miss.

"_Tono60, _are you saying you don't value her life at all?" With a doubtful tone, the third one made a show of examining the dagger in his hand before suddenly hurling it at him.

The action was so detached from his words that it took an instant's delay before Ujimasa blocked it with his sheath. This man's temperament was as fickle as a woman's… what in the name of the Buddha is with this one…? "I found your words untrustworthy since you already made a clear aim for my life." He hissed.

"My hand slipped. You know the same thing could happen to our comrade taking the _hime _hostage if you don't consider your words thoroughly." The ringleader replied nonchalantly still along the lines of negotiation, which was becoming irritatingly redundant in Ujimasa's opinion.

Somehow the sound of horses neighing permeated through their verbal swordplay. It seems too out of place even in the striking silence of a moonlit night. The cavalry units moved out into position an hour ago so who could be entering the outer gates at this time? It couldn't be…

Ujimasa swiftly loses interest and slid the blade back inside its scabbard. He stirred clear of their escape routes. "If you could ensure Hanaiin-hime's safety, what are your terms?"

Instead of a reply, the ringleader tossed him a round blunt object. Deeming it harmless this time, Ujimasa catches it in mid-air. Then in his open palm a coin lay flat.

_"Negotiations to be done at Hatsushima Island."_ This message was roughly inscribed on it._ They dare go that far? _Hanaiin was the last thing on Ujimasa's mind. What niggled at him were the sounds of the horses unmistakably coming from Odawara-_jo's _outermost bailey_._ He didn't even move from his spot when the intruders left. The rapid beating of his heart echoed every painful throb of the old wound on his hand.

Showing signs of returning consciousness, the bushi lying on the floor groans.

~TBC

58 – The Hojo's Hindu-derived patron goddess, Benzaiten was said to slay a three-headed divine snake called 'Ahi'. Both are said to be associated with rivers. When the snake died, three of its scales remained. The goddess bestowed them to the Hojo as a blessing to their reign. These became the symbol of the _Mitsuuroko* lit., "Three scales"_ found in the family's _Mon_ or crest, hence the three parts forming one big triangle in their war flags.

59 – This actually goes both ways. Execution could mean assassination or simply performing an action/intervention as mentioned in the next phrase.

60 – Similar to the honorific, _dono. _It could singularly be used to address a person of high status.

Post A/N: This went a little looonger than was expected so sadly… (Avoiding angry stares) Kotarou is put on hold for the next chapter *hopefully… (Runs from sharp objects and giant panda hurled this way)

To Amarissia-san: Thanks for the review! I studied World History but it wasn't my major… I just became a Japanese History nut on my own accord. XD

To the Anonymous Emily-san: Your reviews are enlightening and twist my already twisted mind for more twistedness…? XDD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 3

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

Additional Disclaimer: I used some of Asphodel's historical data from her Mirage Glossary so all credit goes to her in reference to Naoe Nobutsuna. (Except the _sohei _part XD)

Rise and fall…

Rise and fall…

Watching an old man breathe shallowly until he stops was starting to become a bother. This was what he hated about stealth missions. Compared to the field where battles were fought between men vying for honor and glory some missions required killing old men, women and children. Could he have any guilt left after taking so many lives? He believes that wasn't enough to make him hesitate. It was probably distraction in his part. His usual pragmatic and cold-blooded self was unusually absent.

He was considering the consequences of being the receiving end of 'a bloody earful' when he stumped the "poisonous incense stick" off the burning lantern. The physically suffocating, mind crippling, hazy mist dissipates and the old man's breathing gradually returned to normal. It was almost pathetic that he could kill the surviving elder patriarch of the Hojo with some time to spare.

As much as he hated to admit it, the _mamushi _really did them a rather expensive favor this time. The hand-drawn layout of Odawara-_jo _had been very useful.

The _Sohei _managed to infiltrate without incident, which was a little daunting in its ease. They encountered minimal resistance upon choosing floors that have low security as entry points and avoided heavily guarded areas; the second and third bailey of Odawara-_jo_ were practically swarming with _musha-tai61._

_The man in command of the Sohei ordered his unit to avoid the open castle grounds at all costs. To allow themselves a bit of leverage, they use one tactic he had discovered in his days as an apprentice. His Sohei master was well travelled and had been very knowledgeable in different types of incense. This seemingly religious and aesthetic practice turned out to be an unexpected weapon. Esoteric Buddhism when combined with herbal medicine had its quirks. He didn't think it possible that certain concoctions of aromatic oils, therapeutic herbs, resins and lastly natural extracts of the poisonous variety could produce an array of effects when burned as a single incense stick. Only his own experience convinced him otherwise. _

_Being the eldest son and the future liege lord of the Sousha-Nagao clan, temple life was the last thing he envisioned until his family's near annihilation at the hands of the Takeda. To protect his identity he was brought to and raised in the company of Sohei along with his brother Kagefusa. His guardians kept his survival a secret in the exception of their overlord, Uesugi-Nagao Kagetora who instantly took a liking to him as a young lad. Kagetora, who was a monk himself, encouraged him to be brought up in an environment of neutrality. Shortly before his coming of age he was offered the position to be one of the Uesugi's Four Ten-ou in the condition that he be adopted as a Naoe. If he declines he could remain as a Sohei__ favoring none and serving none: the mediating party of their chaotic government._

_He was forced to bear the identities of both "Musanaga no Unsui" and Nagao-Naoe Nobutsuna in the aftermath of a bloodbath. It seems siblings born in the Nagao are cursed by fate._

_Kagetaka as was his birth name went to study and train under the strict tutelage of his Sohei Master. To strengthen the mind through concentration and focus, his master introduced him to meditation. It was held at a fixed time within the heart of the temple in a simple traditional room. At early dawn just before sunrise, he would wake, light the lanterns and come to this particular room to meditate. His master would always be there first in the lotus sitting position and would acknowledge his presence with one crack of an eye and would shut it faster than he could blink. _

_Setting afoot on the polished wooden floors the first thing that he noticed was the absence of his younger brother, Kagefusa. Unpleasant punishment awaits the apprentice who arises after dawn so Kagetaka with a strong sense of discipline never crosses that line. He mirrors his master's posture and wills his mind to slip into a trance-like state, ignoring all tangible objects in the enclosed space. As he breathed in and out achieving the desired rhythm to strengthen his ki, a slightly sweet smell pervaded his senses. The disarming scent lulled his sharp focus and a pin prick of cold numbness hit him suddenly._

_Like a marching needle it travelled from his forehead towards his temples worsening as he inhaled and exhaled. At some point even breathing became difficult as certain tightness squeezed his chest. He felt like suffocating but he couldn't break his trance. The sensation was comparable to sinking at sea with weights attached to the body designed to never surface again…_

_He couldn't even open his eyes as his consciousness starts to fade. His body leaned sideways about to fall in a boneless heap when a hand quickly steadied his neck. Kagetaka opened his eyes instantly, "Master?"_

"_I said meditate not sleep, boy."_

He would never have guessed what was being done to him in that room until several years later. When his master told him the secret, he was already immune to it. Perhaps he wouldn't have known the answer if he ended up dead…

But that happens to those who are weak. They collapse, they wither, and they die in the face of a silent killer. No matter how heavily guarded a fortress is, in the absence of those guarding the vulnerabilities even the most carefully hidden pieces are inevitably exposed.

_What am I doing? _Nobutsuna couldn't understand the reason himself why he aborted the demise of this man. Didn't his assassination mean the true fall of Hakone in their hands? Still he couldn't have the drive to do it. It was too… easy. Was it some twisted sense of pride that made him want nothing to do with those who couldn't even fight?

That was a lie.

Looking at the merely sleeping face of Hojo Genan reminded him of _Saito Rennyo-bou _his Sohei Master. Genan was sprawled in the very same way Rennyo was found in his chambers. The Sohei Master died helplessly… probably not knowing he was murdered. The similarity of the situation unnerved him. Perhaps the laughing red moon wished to torment him, to make him remember that night of guilt.

Nagahide is going to be mad unless... they could use Genan as a psychological tool to induce emotional pressure on the _Go-Hojoshi daimyo. _Having his mental dilemma fixed, he deliberately leaves his target alive, exiting through the window.

XxXMOBXxX

A burst of relief filled him as he finally rid himself of _that man's_ presence. Hojo Ujimasa was truly a frightening opponent be it a battle of swords or of wits. It was the first time Nagahide had met the _Sagami no Kami _in person but already wishes to let it be the last as well. Ujimasa-_dono_ was so very cold in demeanor but his words alone could burn stone into ashes. Dealing with someone too unpredictable of mood and at the same time so precariously detached was like slicing water with a blade: a futile attempt to one so untouchable.

He couldn't help but feel cheated somehow like getting the bad half of a bargain.

Their targets namely: Hojo Genan and Hojo Hanaiin were handled separately. The former would be assassinated and the latter abducted: it was the most methodical and efficient strategy.

Nobutsuna had decided to separate himself from the group (He couldn't blame him for he stands out like a tree among the unit) and thus Nagahide being the delegated acting-commander was forced to "adjust himself to the majority". He was not one of them. Yasuda Nagahide was not _sohei; _he was a _bushi _and such disparity was not easily overlooked in these times. Trust was hard-earned and loyalties could be just as simply, divided.

_Sohei _for as long as they existed were a neutral part-political and part-religious organization. They didn't follow the samurai code of honor and were even subtly against _daimyo _rule. The reason that they were willing comrades and even tolerate his leadership (being Nobutsuna's adjutant) could be limited to personal theories. One of which was Nobutsuna's dual succession as both _bushi (Uesugi Ten-ou_, _Yamato no Kami_ Nagao-Naoe Nobutsuna) and _sohei (Saito Rennyo Musashi-bou);_ a controversial matter he dared not to accept as fact. Another was a much more plausible but equally sensitive speculation. Someone of high position with connections to the reigning emperor was said to govern the _Sohei. _But come to think of it, wasn't the current _Kanto Kanrei* _a monk as well?

It makes him draw back on his musings the night before…

…That clanship ties complicate everything.

Nagahide didn't know how tangled this web of relationships could get.

*Governor of Kanto

They were now on the run. Rapid and silent footsteps were scaling deserted hallways, narrow joint bridges between bastions, and shingled roofs. The poison incense must have burned more than halfway already. It wouldn't take long for surviving Hojo warriors to get back on their feet. And the last thing they needed were the Fuma snapping on their heels. As much as he wanted to deny it, the absence of the elite _shinobi _was a crucial factor why the _sohei _managed to infiltrate Odawara-_jo _with ease.

That was why he had stayed behind, to ensure that they weren't being followed.

So far they aren't…

He and his two _sohei _allies were headed for the guard tower located within the northern castle walls. Nobutsuna had chosen to subdue that defensive structure first to serve as their lookout and point of assembly. A _sohei _was guarding that post to monitor enemy movement centered on the gates of the third bailey.

Even before they left the guard tower to execute their mission they observed an outpouring of cavalry forces from Odawara-_jo— _it was a pity the infantry all remained behind_. _Nagahide could only imagine the havoc the Takeda must be causing in the leadership of the so-called _Nige-Danjo_. Kousaka was one very cunning, unpredictable war commander. In the years of occasionally bumping with him, he was the only high-ranking general who was diligent in his field work to get a good grasp of enemy territory. Few could repulse a siege when Kousaka was behind it. He attacks when least expected and only runs to either save his troops or lead pursuing enemies into a crushing ambush.

Cutting the military force guarding Odawara-_jo_ by more than half truly served its purpose in favor of the Uesugi. The successful capture of Hanaiin-_hime _was a testament to that. She must be in Nobutsuna's company by now.

"Yasuda-_dono_, you are falling behind. Is something the matter?" The _sohei_ before him prompts without even looking back.

"Aren't you wondering why the _daimyo _just let us be?" Nagahide replied, already irked at being physically less adept when compared to these young warrior monks. He might be the more experienced fighter (the only possible reason why they remain compliant under his command) but he was still unable to hold a candle to the _sohei's _superhuman abilities.

"It means all the more reason for us to hurry. The Fuma are nearby, Yasuda-_dono_."

_But of course_… this was dire news. He wasn't about to ask how the _sohei_ managed to know that. Exceptional warriors must have their high-strung senses trained on subtle changes in the atmosphere. Could they pick out the slightest sound of movement of their enemies even from afar?

The guard tower looms ahead. Striving to catch up, Nagahide jumps from a perilous height of the wide-roofed north bastion down the adjacent bridge way. He was thankful he at least maintained his impeccable sense of balance to displace his weight dashing between very steep, very narrow tiles. Being a street performer has somehow improved his martial skills.

But such skills were not enough to detect the alarming presence of one who arrived a little earlier than his peers. The young _sohei _up front pauses abruptly to survey his surroundings. His rigid posture reminded Nagahide of a wild animal preparing to flee or to fight: all muscles tense, the body itself up to the last strand of hair straining, perceptive faculties on high alert to the slightest whisper in the wind, the weakest tremor in the ground, and the minutest droplet of water. Nagahide deduced that something wasn't going according to plan. "Yasuda-_dono, _please regroup with Naoe-sama. I shall cover for you."

Nagahide knew better than to argue. He merely watches the _sohei _leap from his unstable perch before disappearing into the mist below. Where there was smoke there was fire and where there was fire there was incense to be burned.

The northern guard tower they seized was a vantage point past the inner gates opening directly towards the _sannomaru_, the outermost bailey of the castle. The _sannomaru_ was home to the _kokujin _or samurai residents. It would have been impossible to skitter on adjoining bridges and rooftops even at night with a nest of enemies directly beneath their feet. The _sohei _knew exactly how to remedy the situation. They fed the torches with powdered incense enough to last until they have long escaped. It didn't take long for the very air itself on the ground to become saturated with a _chi_-crippling mist. The vast incense smoke had variable effects but prolonged exposure depresses respirations and could be particularly fatal to those who have a weak body resistance. Only Naoe and the _sohei_ were immune to it.

Nagahide was spared with an antidote he was provided earlier.

Their discreet re-entry couldn't have made their ringleader become less aware of their presence. Naoe's eyes were already trained on all three of them before Nagahide's feet landed softly on the floor boards.

Like an imperious tree burnt ash black, Naoe stood with his arms crossed, stiff posture, brows nearly touching, mouth a thin grim line. The _sohei _who delivered their hostage remains bent on his feet while the unconscious _hime _was half-lying on her side. If Nagahide knew better, his friend and superior seems unsettled by something and maybe a little pissed?

Naoe opened his mouth, "Explain."

Nagahide almost gaped at him. Naoe rarely used this tone on him and that was reserved on the battlefield when they were about to argue fiercely about something going wrong among the ranks. Time was not on their side, he decided not to fan the flames of the other's anger. "What is the matter?"

"You were assigned to capture _Hanaiin-hime. _Now tell me why this young woman is brought here, instead."

The steel in his voice was like no other. He was being addressed as a subordinate, not as a friend, and not even a comrade. It makes Nagahide simmer a little inside. He thought they were through this. Those days of enmity were gone he didn't want to return to them. Without answering he crosses the room and looks at the _hime _closely. Recognition finally sinks in and he stifles a gasp. There was no mistake; this young woman was the very same companion of Tsune who watched their performance. She was… _Hana_.

Hana… a flower. Nagahide wanted to laugh. A peculiar feeling rose in him. It felt like he was a subject of some _Buddha's_ sick jest. He shook his head to dispel it. It would do them no good if they would hastily base their judgment on loose conclusions. "We captured her in her chambers, which happen to be in the _daimyo's _palace."

Naoe took a deep breath. There were several thoughts swirling in his head and they all point to one undisputable fact. He tried his damnedest not to compare the girl's features to the boy's and to ignore the similarities in the shape of their faces, or the slenderness of their limbs. He focused on Nagahide's words and understood his logic… which unfortunately continues to erode his doubts in defense of Tsune.

"Is it true that the _hime _of Hakone constantly hide her face with a veil?" Naoe addresses the _sohei _prostrating before him.

"Yes, Naoe-sama."

"Therefore, what are the chances that you have brought me the wrong hostage?" The leader of the _Sohei_ asks testily.

Nagahide frowns. If they couldn't settle this quickly the enemy would regain their bearings and surround them right here. It was partly their fault why the identity of the _hime _was such a mystery. They didn't stay long enough in Hakone to find out and see for themselves; they had to delegate it. Opportunity presented itself to join a troupe of travelling performers as not to arouse suspicion on their way to Odawara.

"None, Naoe-sama. She is Hanaiin-_hime_. I swear with my life." The _sohei's _confirmation was the final wave crashing against his mountain-pile of doubts. Yet it only irritates him further. When did he become this deaf to reason? He could feel Nagahide's disapproving stare on him.

_Are you hesitating again, Nobutsuna? This is unlike you. _"Naoe-dono, what are your orders?"

Their eyes clash. Nagahide meets Nobutsuna's glare with a force of his own: Ice shards versus molten iron. Sometimes he wonders how this prideful scion of the Yasuda clan became his adjutant. Perhaps he needed someone to keep him in check: To assuage his cold-blooded nature as a _sohei_ and rein him back to being the honorable samurai he wants to be. Nagahide has never failed to keep his dual identities into a harmonious balance. "Nagahide, take the _hime _to our naval base as discussed. We will construct our next plan of actions there."

His friend's reply was a lashing whip. "Are you telling me to leave you here? No. Not a chance. We will leave. Together. NOW."

"WHO is the commander here? Take the _hime_ and be prepared to report our progress to Kagetora-_kou _in my place! I shall tolerate no further arguments!" _I have to make certain… Tsune, you can't be…_

"Bastar—" Nagahide bites his tongue. "By your command, Nagao-Naoe-_dono_." He hisses. _Don't you elope behind my back, you mongrel! _He doesn't say it in Naoe's face and secures their hostage. On his way out, an explosion was heard.

They were in trouble.

Nagahide instinctively casts Naoe a worried glance.

"GO." For both their sakes, he doesn't waver and obeys a direct order.

XxXMOBXxX

"Saburo-sama! Saburo-sama, slow down!" Akito yelled in alarm at the pace his charge was going on horseback towards the _goten62_.

Protectiveness aside, he really couldn't blame him. Entering past the outermost gates, they found the final "reinforcements" heading supposedly to join Ujiteru's army. The armored horses were in disarray while their riders were all knocked out on the ground. The _bushi_ were barely breathing and didn't stir when shaken. Oddly, not a single inflicted wound could be found on their bodies. Akito quickly got the impression that they were sedated by some unknown means strangely similar to _their63_ ways… He had a sinking feeling that his fears about the castle being susceptible to stealth attacks just came true.

Sensing his worried vibe, Saburo had insisted on immediately going to the palace. He might not say it but the boy was anxious about his family. The lordling wasn't expecting to find the castle in this state. Entering past the inner gates of the _sannomaru64_ a peculiar sweet scent wafted in the air. Akito instinctively drew back. "Saburo-sama, stop! Going further is dangerous!"

Fortunately the lordling listened and pulled the reins to a halt, "What is that scent? It makes my head feel odd."

As a response, the _shinobi _guardian immediately reached his side, swiftly lifted him off the saddle, and covered his face with protective clothing. "Don't breathe deeply. The substance would make you dizzy very fast."

Akito knew it was only a matter of time before their horses were affected and instantly dismounts taking Saburo with him. It was then that the geldings started acting up, behaving wildly, whinnying and snorting excessively.

"What is wrong?" Saburo worriedly asks behind his human shield. Akito doesn't reply and keenly observes the animals becoming more out of control. He takes a weapon hidden beneath his sleeve and aims. With lethal _shinobi_ precision, two small darts were shot to disable two moving potentially dangerous targets. The horses gave short whimpers before their limbs collapsed in a heap.

"You didn't have to hurt them." Saburo rebukes and slips away from Akito's protective hold. He sees to the horses and strokes one gelding's muzzle. It snorts softly at his touch.

"There is nothing to worry, Saburo-sama. I merely helped calm them down." Akito says gently. It was rare to see a boy of noble birth care so much even for animals.

"Calm… them?" The horses were pliant under his grasp until one suddenly reared up trying to stand. Saburo regards the frightened gelding in confusion and looks up into the sky.

Beneath the red moon, scarcely obscured by tree leaves was an outline of a man hovering on the edge of the north bastion's tiled roofing. Face hooded, Eyes wide, breathing sharp: a wild animal that has just sunk its fangs into prey. Saburo couldn't have noticed the trespasser if not for the brightly colored bundle he carries. The familiar Chrysanthemum-embroidered _kimono _was almost radiant in the moonlight. The lordling's eyes narrow into slits —_Hana-san!_

"Hana-san!" Saburo's feet move on their own leading him to where Hanaiin disappeared to.

Akito fought the urge to shout as well. The mist was still in effect, he must not let his charge be continuously exposed to it. He runs after him through the hazy air and catches the boy before his feet buckle under him.

"Saburo-sama, you are tired." The _shinobi _guardian kneels on the ground, supporting a barely coherent Saburo.

"Why… am I…" _so weak…?_

"It's the effect of the 'poison mist' we must neutralize it before we can proceed." Akito answered, cradling his head.

"Being treated… like… a child… I hate…

–Hana-san, she's… been taken… we must…"

Akito's brows knit. So that was why the lordling just bolted on him without thinking. This was getting worse by the minute. "The _hime_ has been taken?"

Saburo nods weakly. "The guard tower… over there." He shuts his eyes and Akito panics a little. The guard tower was the sole structure standing between the bridge and the north bastion of the _sannomaru64_. And behind the north bastion hides the entire fighting force of Odawara_-jo_. Akito knew the _musha-tai61_were in full control of the area. If they could just alert the _kokujin_ of the disturbance happening right outside their home!

The enemy was a clever one, he thought. They concentrated on using smokescreen tactics to mask their presence and deter any direct defensive approach. Choosing to subdue the northern guard tower allows them the advantage to monitor who goes in and out the castle. He wouldn't be surprised if the enemy were already in the know of their whereabouts. Still, this could have been prevented if some of the Fuma remained.

_Aniue, where are you? _Akito could only hope desperately. "Saburo-sama, don't sleep."

"Ah!" Saburo jerks awake when he felt two fingers push painfully against the pressure point of his palm. "That… hurts."

"Forgive me, Saburo-sama. That was necessary." The _shinobi _was pleased to receive his glare. It was fortunate that the lordling was still receptive to stimulus. Anyone would have gone numb. The boy was resilient after all.

No time left to waste, Akito focuses on his surroundings. Searching with his mind's eye he allows himself to 'feel' the _chi_ flowing in the atmosphere. A substance was stifling life energy, distorting the balance, causing the very air to become poison in each breath. He grasps the substance through its sweet scent and locates its source. He could hear fire crackling in the distance. By the sound of its popping and snapping, something else was burning along with ordinary oil and dried wood. The torches along the castle walls were contaminated.

They were the very objects used to generate the mist!

And that wasn't the only problem. A set of footsteps was rapidly making its way towards them. Judging from the slightly heavier footfalls, this one wasn't _shinobi. _An enemy just spotted them and was intent to suppress before they could take action.

Eyes sharper than any blade snaps open. Caution and concealment be damned, Akito throws smoke bombs over the main torches set to explode upon impact. The strong shockwave from the explosion instantly put the fires out. The loud bang echoing within the _sannomaru _becomes a double-edged sword alerting anyone within range of a commotion. That was exactly Akito's intentions: to disturb the anthill, chasing the ants out into the open.

With the source of the mist destroyed, the air clears and it was safe to breathe again.

"Could you… Could you let go of my hand?" was the first coherent thing Saburo said to him. Akito belatedly realizes he has held on and quickly unclasps their fingers.

As his strength returned, Saburo could only think of one thing. Hanaiin has been taken to the guard tower. He must go there immediately. Before he could inch a step away Akito prevents him.

"Saburo-sama, please listen carefully. You are to head for the South Bastion. Alert the _kokujin_ that the castle is under attack. Do not leave their protection until I could reach you."

The lordling's protest was predictably immediate, "No! Hana-san is…!"

"You are too exhausted to rescue her on your own!" His retort reminds Saburo of _him. _Ever-pragmatic and fiercely loyal _shinobi_ were. Their ability to strictly follow their code and ignore all else angers Saburo because he knew that Akito thought of him first, being the priority and dismisses the real one at stake.

"You value a woman's life so little!" _Just like my mother. _The instant he uttered the words, a blade flashes and Akito pushed him away to receive an incoming blow.

Blood drips from the cut on the Fuma's arm. Inspecting the horribly shallow wound, Akito sneers at his opponent as a means to provoke him. "This doesn't even hurt."

His foe, a _sohei _as he had guessed grits his teeth, incensed. Akito was relieved to catch his full attention and evades the lethal descent of a dagger blade. _Hurry and escape, Saburo-sama!_

Saburo finally comprehends the meaning behind Akito's instructions. The enemy (unknown in number) was close by. He could only be nothing but a liability. Pretending like he wasn't even there, the lordling grabs the opportunity and slips away from the scene. Because of his peasant clothing and face covering the _sohei _doesn't pay him any heed as he runs past.

However his stubbornness will eventually lead him to the forbidden guard tower. Every moment counts. If he waits long enough for assistance, he might not reach Hanaiin in time. He was determined to save her. It was the least he could do for all the kindness she willingly offered him. With unshakable courage, the youth unsheathes his reserve dagger blade and cautiously approaches the single sliding door.

Meanwhile, a duel between a _shinobi _and a _sohei _ensues. Metal slams against metal with repeated clanging and swiping noises. A single _kunai_ was already soaked with blood. Its handler's proficiency far exceeds that of the other. Carrying only one wound, the former seems more likely to walk away from this battle alive.

XxXMOBXxX

Bracing for an attack, Saburo peers only once through the crack and upon seeing nothing he flings the _shoji_ violently open.

Blade raised he storms inside a surprisingly empty room. He wildly looks around searching for his cousin. When he couldn't find her, his eyes stray towards the window near the ceiling. Illuminated only by a single lantern, a torn piece of bright cloth was caught on fettered wood. Despair quickly saturates his heart. He had arrived too late. Hanaiin was already taken away.

Just then the floor boards behind him creaks. It alerts him of another presence in the room.

He swiftly turns to deflect the _katana_ aiming for his head with a blade of his own. With the same technique he used with the Matsuda twins, Saburo bends to the stronger force of his unknown foe and slides free. He leaps a few steps back to behold his assailant: a towering figure cloaked in the color of night.

The man's stature was enough to intimidate and he was giving off an aura of supreme confidence that made the hairs on Saburo's nape stand on end. This one was not to be challenged.

Saburo swallows the lump in his throat and musters his fiercest glare. He shrugs the little tremors climbing up his spine and struggles to hold his weapon firmly.

The assailant merely watches. The only visible part on his face was an unreadable gaze. The man gives nothing away, seemingly unaware of his agitation or his fear. Yet the blank gaze pierces him, trapping him in place. Saburo was holding his breath, unsure how to react. His eyes remain fastened on the man's form: One hand on the long blade; the other unarmed. Saburo was not fooled: It was a loose deceiving posture for someone very skilled. He had seen his family retainer and kendo master, Ishimaki Yasumasa adopt this stance.

Meeting the force of his tiger's eyes, something flickers to life behind the man's dark orbs. It brings a shard of transparency into previously opaque ones. A bizarre emotion crept into Saburo with this searching gaze. It's as if he wasn't looking at a stranger at all.

"Who are you? What are you after here?" Saburo demands; making an attempt to stave the fight. His body reached its limits a little while ago. Hanaiin wasn't in this room; it was pointless to linger here.

The assailant keeps his silence and continues to regard him with unnerving scrutiny. It strikes a nerve on the lordling. He hates this kind of attention. "If you won't answer, it's the same as admitting _guilt_." Saburo said in a low provocative hiss.

His words appeared to have some effect on the assailant. The passivity vanished and rage seems to finally leak through. In a flash he was upon Saburo, his _katana _swings an oblique slash, which the youth barely blocks. With a slower reaction time and an unsteady grip, Saburo manages to catch the _katana_ blade on the hilt of his _tanto _instead. The dagger handle fails to absorb the blow and it tumbles out of the lordling's grasp.

Effectively defenseless, the assailant doesn't even let the youth recover. He swings again with a power of a thunderstorm but just as the tip of his sword touches a hair on Saburo's head—

A shadowy lithe figure falls from the ceiling and puts himself in between Saburo and the assailant thrusting his _tsuba65_against the other's _katana_.

The familiar back of his elite _shinobi protector _makes Saburo realize he was unharmed.

Garb almost unrecognizable due to tatters and nicks and carrying the reeking scent of a bloodbath, Fuma Kotarou half turns to regard Saburo with the same expressionless mask. Dark rings beneath the visible eye, a cut lip, and ashen skin mars his previous immaculate face. "Are you alright, Young Master?"

A sob threatens to spill from his lips, but the young master of the Hojo yells instead, "Don't get distracted!" Saburo sharply turns to retrieve his _tanto _on the floor when the tear rips the _tenugui _off his face. The cloth falls, unveiling his face.

The assailant's eyes widen with genuine surprise.

Kotarou makes a move. He must prevent this man's escape more than ever. The _shinobi_ attacks the now fleeing assailant with a steady stroke but the other grabs another weapon hidden on his back. A long pole appears hitting Kotarou by the shoulder. The _shinobi_ protector falters. While the enemy withdrew Saburo suddenly appears from behind Kotarou and stabs the man right on the chest.

For the second time that day a hard object deters the complete penetration of his weapon. The assailant merely pushes Saburo away before finally marking his hasty retreat with a dull thud.

Something was rolling slowly on the ground.

A broken wooden flute stops by Saburo's feet.

XxXMOBXxX

Naoe was already miles away from Odawara-_jo _before he felt something was oddly missing. He grasps the now empty space on his bloodied chest sleeve. With a sarcastic laugh he understands why '_it' _was missing.

'_You' have stolen it… _

_My heart…_

~TBC

61 – Infantry or warrior troops;

62 – Palace or the main residence of the _daimyo._

63 – Akito obviously knows about the _Sohei _and how they operate.

64 – Third concentric bailey in a Japanese Castle where defensive structures and buildings for the _kokujin_ are situated.

65 – Sword without a hand-guard unlike the _katana_.

Post A/N: Tiger, wolf, giant, complete… *Phew!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 4

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

I know war scenes are boring but this is part of the plot so please bear with me for a while.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

A maze of fire made in one night…

Kousaka couldn't commend the _Go-Hojoshi Daimyo _more. It turns out that Ujimasa had no intentions of mindlessly setting his precious Odawara on fire. It was done with plenty of consideration and tactical precision that possibly, not a single house was burned. And who could fare better in its execution than the highly-esteemed _shinobi _of the Fuma Clan? The _Danjo _wished to avoid such an encounter with the assassins-in-disguise at all costs. Fortunately, the _shinobi_ seem more preoccupied with other matters than impede his advance towards the castle itself.

They were almost there. He could already see the watchtower in the distance. Much to his comrades' surprise not a single alley was ablaze when they reached the residential clusters of the _jo_kamachi. Sometimes blind courage does pay off for they might never have found the hidden passages in the maze if their commander hadn't kept pushing them on. Kousaka led them up front risking his own life so the _buke _followed him. They would have followed him down to the very depths of the seven hells if he wills it.

Unbeknownst to them, there was nothing honorable about the _Danjo's_ scheme. Kousaka brought them to serve as decoys for the _Uesugi. _None but he and the other two _Danjochu _of the Takeda knew about this covert alliance. His experience today proved that the Hojo were too strong for either the Uesugi or the Takeda to subjugate alone. Rivalries aside, the only way to utterly annihilate the ruler of Kanto and with his secret objective realized66 was to secure a silent agreement between the two clans.

Kawanakajima was a gigantic scar. Not many samurai loyal to either Shingen or Kagetora are willing to consider cooperating for once. Only the neutrally-inclined key vassalswould be able to agree with the proposition. The outcome of either _daimyo's _gamble would depend on the impartial few namely, he, the _sohei, shinobi, _and a handful of generals not yet actively taking part in the grand stratagem. If it fails… at least not every bushi would join in pointing fingers and start rebellions.

To be in such a difficult position, brings him the ultimate thrill.

_It makes me feel alive to have a purpose…_

_My existence is meant to be used this way by you, Nobuharu-sama. I can't find a much better way to die…_

That was why he was willing to risk everything, throw his own life if need be so his lord could succeed.

This has always been Kousaka's ultimate goal:

_I'll destroy everything in our path and bring you an ideal successor: one who is truly worthy of your name. So please wait until then… _

That very thought echoed within, the deeper they ventured into _Hojo_ territory. As the chosen cavalry returned to its original formation, Kousaka signaled his captains via the _horagai__67_ to slow their march and be on high alert. They shouldn't be too complacent. Aside from the Fuma, not a single enemy warrior has been encountered so far. He deduced the Hojo were preparing to sortie.

When the last tail end at the left joined the body of the war commander's main unit, a scout returned, reporting, "Enemy ranks are waiting for us, just behind the watchtower!"

Past the residential clusters of the _jo_kamachi was an open field wide enough to gather large armies. Thousands of sandal and horseshoe marks freshly marred the ground; an army has just departed from the castle. Their trails disappeared in the indiscernible darkness beyond west where lush foliage of the woodland hid alternate pathways.

The reason a Hojo army would untimely leave Odawara-_jo_ and completely bypass a direct enemy approach would be…

"How many?" The Danjo calmly inquired. _Ujimasa-hime-sama wishes to cut off my escape routes. Whatever am I to do?_

"An estimated of five thousand strong, _Danjo_-sama." The approximate number says it all. There were elements out of his control now. Though he accomplished his primary objective to compromise security on the enemy's fortress he couldn't help but feel a little thrown off course. Something doesn't sit right with him.

To have such a vast space of land and deliberately avoid constructing a single building save a watchtower and another set of wooden gates (excluding the protective ditches or hidden traps on the other side) justified the Hojo daimyo's confidence. So it wouldn't make a difference if the _jo_kamachi burned to the ground. Odawara-_jo_ would remain impregnable, detached from its subjects like the cold, untouchable overlord, Ujimasa was. It was almost terrifying how much the castle resembled its master.

Seven years ago, the castle was more receptive towards outsiders and the townspeople could wander freely having minimal restrictions. Fortifications in defense and reinforcements in structure changed all that. Kousaka finally remembered. This empty ground used to be homes of the Hojo _kokujin._ And during former alliance meetings, Takeda troops camped here as well.

Back then, he heard rumors that Ujimasa was planning to have an elite force of _samurai_ employed in his service. To have a distinct line drawn between the peasant folk and the warrior class was testament to this purely militaristic agenda. Perhaps nothing was left in _him_ after the passing of so many. Without his parents, without his wife, and without a son, where was he supposed to concentrate all his efforts but his fortress, his ambitions, his subjects, and… his brothers?

A man who has nothing he can call his own.

A man who can only keep hardening his shell, building more and more walls to isolate himself.

A man with neither emotional attachments nor spare thoughts for sentimentality.

A hollow man.

Not a man…

…but a beast steadfastly strengthening his territory… was a very dangerous one.

Kousaka _Danjo_ was suddenly gripped by a fierce resolve. Any haphazard goal or half-hearted drive shattered to pieces. He had made up his mind. A mock siege, this was not. He would raise arms to fight for real. So that the lives of his men would not go forfeit, he would right himself this way. They were told to go to war and therefore a battle shall be fought.

"Prepare yourselves; we're going to meet them head-on!" As if to set an example, the _Danjo_ extends his hand to his underling _ashigaru _who dutifully handed him his spear.

"But _Danjo_-sama they already know our position!" The captain on the left argued.

"Let them expect us." Kousaka smirks. "I'll lead the frontlines, the fastest riders with me. In the meantime those left behind should make a broad formation three rows wide. Wait my signal for '_retreat'_."

"Danjo-sama is planning to…" One of his captains had his mouth agape.

"Crush them through a three-spear width as they pursue us from behind." Kousaka finished with a wicked gleam in his serpentine-slanted eyes. He could already taste their blood… "THE TAKEDA KIBA-TAI IS A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH THROUGHOUT THE REGION! LET'S PROVE IT TO THE HOJO!"

This battle cry couldn't have raised the Takeda's morale any more than Shingen leading this siege himself.

The chosen aligned themselves in a single file flanking the _Danjo _and await the opening of the gates.

At the sound of the Hojo's war horns Kousaka readied his men for a full-tilt charge. And as the wooden barricades parted, the Takeda were already storming through: a single arc going against the bulk of ten times more.

The Hojo were completely taken by surprise not because of the Takeda's swiftness in the offensive but because they were clearly much outnumbered in a scale of fifty to one.

A distinguishable armor stood out among the Takeda. Riding in the fastest horse, Kousaka _Danjo _cleanly slices the head off the nearest foe on the front lines. The Takeda _samurai_ flanking him also draw their first blood, their horses neighing high pitched noises.

The spray of blood, pained cries, and bellows of angry Hojo captains dispel the initial shock. They swiftly move to retaliate only to watch the Takeda pull back, mounts skirting past readied spears and narrowly maneuver their horses for a sharp turn.

Kousaka blows a distinct deep note and two of his captains join him raising the Takeda war flags as they turn tail and flee back to the other side. Lured into a rage to strike back, the Hojo were simply tricked to follow.

As the first, second, and third row of Hojo _kiba-tai _eventually broke off from their formation to chase the Takeda, the general of the Hojo was yet to take total control of his troops.

Matsuda Hideharu stood vigilant at the top of the watchtower armed with his sword of honor and a war horn. His vantage point was built over the slight incline of the hill. Unlike his subordinates he had the advantage to oversee the majority of the Takeda forces amassed on the other side. _Cowards, they have some nerve...! _

Anger simmers within him as he witnesses his men ride through peril and uncertainty. His hand curls instinctively around the hilt of his blade. He could perceive what the Takeda were planning so he brings the mouthpiece to his lips and blows a long steady note in halt,preventing the fourth row from disrupting their position.

Cool eyes peer through an expressionless mask when the idling majority of the Takeda eventually make its move. At first they were slow, advancing almost like a march but when wide gaps started to appear in measured distances the Takeda cavalry picked up speed.

Horses' hooves pounded the ground like a thunderclap. When Kousaka Danjo and his chosen warriors galloped past the intended gaps the Takeda _kiba-tai_ of three rows readied their spears. Their alignment shifts and they ride like a massive wave skewering their unsuspecting enemies who were dead before they know it.

Takeda captains shouted their victory while the Danjo blows a loud resonating note to regroup. Kousaka positioned his men at the rear bracing for the inevitable. The frontlines could only fight onwards and thus a fierce battle between armies will begin. The strength of each, disregarding the actual number shall determine the victor.

Hideharu endures the dying, pained cries of his men and seizes his chance. He watches the Takeda make their second charge— this was what he was waiting for. Using the war horn he commands the archers to take their aim and at his signal, they fire.

Poison-tipped arrows went flying towards the Takeda. A nearly invisible rain of death from the sky pierces straw armor and wounds both men and horses. It didn't take long before the front lines of the Takeda were in complete chaos.

_Archers, _The Danjo winced. The Hojo held a bit of upper hand. _I won't lose, still. _Kousaka smiles at the face of danger and calls his men to order. "Don't falter! Move forward on to the bastion! Raise your spears!"

The Takeda _kiba-tai_ charges faster, braving the arrows, which hit less the mark due to their speed. They unsheathe their _katanas _and at their commander's signal throw their spears high. Like skilled javeliners they struck the archers who stood in the open while many scurried for cover.

The Hojo simply mirrored the move as a form of revenge. Captains directly under General Matsuda Hideharu barked the troops to spear the Takeda's mounts instead. Startled and injured horses unseat their riders while some others simply drop to the ground, the toxins in their bloodstream finally taking effect.

Human and animal obstacles impede the majority of the Danjo's cavalry from completely engaging the Hojo in combat. Was this a sure sign that the gods pronounced the Takeda have no hope of victory? Kousaka's mind raced, quickly thinking of ways to turn this war into their favor. The Hojo didn't lay in wait, unprepared. They must also have a fine commander able to match with the Danjo's tactics. Should Kousaka leave the outcome of this battle in the firm belief that his men were better warriors?

The break in the Takeda frontlines essentially boosted the morale of the Hojo. Not a trace of hesitation or fear could be detected in their previously shaken forms. At another sound signal from a war horn unmistakably coming from the watchtower the Hojo _kiba-tai_ started marching in a steady pace. Kousaka hated the man issuing the commands with a passion. Who dares fight battles against him without ever showing his face?

_Coward, _He growled. "Onwards! How can you fear an army whose commander is not even on sight! Fools!" Kousaka _Danjo_ raged.

His powerful words push the fallen back on their feet. They abandon their incapacitated horses, raise the Takeda war flags and fight with their swords. The _Danjo_'s captains reestablish control and patch up the front, utilizing the middle ranks as compensation.

A second storm brews between two amassed forces when all of a sudden, black, dull stars fell from the sky… was that a sound of a launching catapult? Kousaka blinks, wide-eyed when loud explosions swallowed all else. Then smoke blanketed the field like thick fog. The Takeda lost sight of their armies. Samurai, horses, flags, spears, and the dead bodies disappeared in the haze.

_Smoke bombs! _The _Danjo _didn't expect to deal with _shinobi _again so soon. Could the Hojo have so many tricks hidden up their sleeve? For a brief moment, panic seized him. The Takeda were in no condition to fight an army backed up with a unit of _shinobi _at any given time. He could hear his troops yelling at each other in confusion. Kousaka regretted his most recent decision at once. _Nobuharu-Oyakata-sama…_

_Fight like a blind man. Use a warrior's good ear and guide them… _The shiny facets of the _horagai__67_caught the Danjo's eye. A sudden realization struck him. The commander atop the tower with a war horn at one hand… was no coward. Kousaka now understood the reason why the general chose not to fight alongside his men. He chose to be the eyes of his men below. The Takeda had lost this battle before it began.

The war trumpet slipped from his grasp but landed on swift hands. "Danjo-sama, this clumsiness is unsightly of you. Takeda-kou might think you love him less for throwing his gift away."

Kousaka started at the unannounced presence of a man beside him. In reflex, his _katana_ shot out; its tip grazed the straw hat* obscuring the man's face. And as if to infuriate him, the man chose to remove his _sugegasa*_ intentionally sweeping the blade away.

"You!" Kousaka Danjo sees eye to eye with the person responsible for this interference. The man was a _shinobi_ and in the absence of a _tenugui_ had the nerve to bare his face. He was most definitely not one of the Fuma.

To appease the Danjo's ire, the _shinobi _lowered his head breaking eye contact and spoke, "Hurry and retreat _Danjo_-sama. We will give you enough time."

The sound of catapults launching and bombs exploding in the background continues. Kousaka glares at the man who dare give him instructions. "Who sent you here, Danzo?"

"I now think Kousaka Danjo-sama is not in immediate danger like _Tono-sama _believed him to be if he has time for idle chatter." Kousaka pales at this reply. It couldn't be… The lord, coming to involve himself… He feels both flattered and horrified. The very thought of his lord deeming him incompetent plagued him, however. _Has he no faith in me?_

"Her ladyship would see red in jealousy if she learns that her husband has gone out into battle for the sake of his favorite _wife_." Kato Danzo68 seems to have the uncanny talent to pick the most infuriating of words. Denying the _shinobi _satisfaction from such taunts, Kousaka wears an aloof mask of indifference.

"The next time you speak to me that way, I might forget you belong to the Takeda." The Danjo retrieves the _horagai _from the shinobi's open hands with a flick of his blade leaving a small cut for the insolence.

"I shall remember not to incur your wrath for Takeda-kou's I earn as well."

Kousaka dismisses his presence with a small gesture and brings the mouthpiece to his lips calling his troops to fall back and retreat. He will neither have pride nor honor left if he allows Shingen to fight his battles. _Why did you leave the camp? You and I both know that your health is not suited to the battlefield anymore. _

Taking advantage of the distraction set by Kato Danzo's followers, the Takeda flee following the wood trails left by the previous Hojo army. Although astonished by the Danjo's decision at first, not a single man from the _kiba-tai_ resisted. They all run away with him, abandoning the battle against Matsuda Hideharu's troops.

The _Nige_-_Danjo_ rides his horse like he was chasing the very winds of the earth. Any semblance of calm couldn't be found on his tense bowstring-taut frame. Loud heartbeat was thundering in his ears. He felt haunted by the ghost of Kawanakajima yet this time, his lord had gone for the trouble and that couldn't be so much worse. _Be safe, Nobuharu-Oyakata-sama… _

If Kousaka could have the wings of the _tengu_ in exchange of his arms he would have flown to reach his master's side right now. Even his heart and mind couldn't convey his desire to abandon everything else for Shingen. _Why did you do this? I should be the one coming to your aid, instead!_

When the explosions ceased, the smoke cleared to reveal the absence of the enemy: The Takeda had fled.

The Hojo hailed Benzaiten their victory in defending the outer vicinity of Odawara-_jo. _However Matsuda Hideharu couldn't shake a feeling of disquiet. Was it the malicious whispering of the cold night wind or the baleful howling of the wolves in the deep forests? He was not one to believe in fictitious and baseless things. And yet he couldn't banish the little trepidations assaulting every pore of his skin.

XxXMOBXxX

_Forgive me Saburo..._

_It seems I cannot fulfill my promise to you..._

Stabbing and excruciating pain kept him awake enough to convey these last thoughts before his consciousness plummeted down the abyss.

~TBC

66 – This is regarding a certain *cough* tiger cub *cough*

67 – Conch shell trumpet; (See chapter 13)

68 – Historical shinobi who Uesugi Kenshin employed in his service when the _daimyo_ was only 24. Kato Danzo switched allegiances to Takeda Shingen after 'being more dangerous than useful' to his former master. Yet Shingen thought of him as Kenshin's spy and had him executed. But In this story he will be very much alive.

Post A/N: Watch out Kotarou! Here comes your rival!

Comments, reviews, and constructive criticisms are much appreciated. :-)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 5

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

Warning: Possible character death and some mild* lord/shinobi _interaction_. Should I consider this chapter a half-lime if you squint?

_Prologue:_

_Forgive me Saburo…_

_It seems I cannot keep my promise to you…_

_Mimasetoge, a battle brought forth by a few of Ujimasa's mightiest generals, unexpectedly bring the Hojo a great loss… _

_The Hojo outnumbered the Takeda at first but the arrival of Shingen turned the tide. Ueda Tomonao and Daidoji Masashige could barely hold out against the combined forces of Takeda Shingen, Baba Nobuharu, and Yamagata Masakage. This unfortunately pushed the Hojo in the defensive. _

_Shingen with his main unit came by like an unforeseen storm. In one steadfast charge, he broke the two flanks cornering his two generals, Baba Nobuharu and Yamagata Masakage. Their lord's rescue fired up Yamagata intensely and commanded his cavalry unit to make a hasty counterattack. The Hojo couldn't recover in time and was on the brink of defeat when the reinforcements led by Ujiteru finally reached them._

_The Mutsu no kami's presence equally raised the morale of his battle-worn men. He quickly ordered his men to regroup while Ueda and Daidoji easily deferred leadership to him. The Hojo were not the only ones affected by Ujiteru's appearance. The Takeda –Baba greeted Ujiyasu's second son like his own as he whipped past on horseback. _

_Yamagata scolded his co-general and vanguard but inclined his head a little. Then the fiercest cavalry general of the Takeda set his hawk's eyes on him. Ujiteru knew at that moment that Yamagata intends to crush them no matter what. The second Hojo overlord decided he would meet the charge with the same might of his own._

_With veteran Ueda Tomonao on the right flank and Daidoji Masashige on the left, the two Hojo Generals engage the Takeda's vanguard, Baba Nobuharu first. As the Hojo's main unit moved to intercept Yamagata's kiba-tai, no one could have predicted what happened next._

_Ujiteru was suddenly leading a charge against Takeda Shingen himself! The regal Tiger of Kai with his spear pointed straight rides past his vassal, Yamagata. Does he still keep his tessen when he goes to war? It seems nothing much has changed about him, Ujiteru observed. The hard countenance, his posture, the blazing aura of authority emanating through and the stare that could melt mountains of ice was directed at him! _

_He couldn't admit it but he was a little daunted. Only the greatest daimyo have personally fought Shingen in the battlefield. If he could at least hold his ground against the Kai no Kami would his late father be proud of him, perhaps?_

_Come! Ujiteru silently beckoned him. Nothing but a calm cool sea meets the Takeda warlord's charging form._

_A controlled intensity was palpable as Ujiteru simultaneously advanced towards the enemy warlord from across, which Shingen couldn't be none other than. He was an almost father to his aniue, a righteous man who returned his mother even when Saburo was refused to him. And this time, Ujiteru was deliberately withholding something from him again: The conquest of Sagami. The warlord's determined stare hardened as if he could see right through Ujiteru's schooled composure._

'_I shall kill you' said those eyes. Shingen has not stared at someone with this intensity for so long. He pins his foe in place, his blade raised as the final burst of speed brings him to the other side and then— his chest explodes in a chasm of pain. His hand curls a fist against his erratically beating heart. Each breath, each thump, is a stab of agony. The Tiger of Kai could barely keep himself upright on his mount._

_Ujiteru's eyes widen as the mighty warlord directly across from him falters, face contorting first into shock, then painful anguish… Shingen doubles over almost falling off the saddle._

"_Shingen-sama!" Yamagata Masakage's voice thunders aloud the battlefield already rushing to reach his lord's side._

"_Halt! Stay your blades!" The Mutsu no Kami barks at his troops. The least they could do is dishonor him by attacking when the enemy war commander is already down. He forcefully grabs the reins of his horse and dismounts to the horror of his vassals. Ujiteru runs towards the injured horse carrying an unconscious Shingen and blocks its path. The animal had lost control after being accidentally stabbed on the side and is now on a rampage but a human obstacle abruptly makes it hesitate and stop._

_Ujiteru takes advantage of the animal's apparent fear and lunges for its loose reins. He doesn't let go until the horse calms enough to be still. And then very carefully he puts Shingen off the saddle, safely placing him on the ground when an arrow struck him on the shoulder._

"—_!"_

"_Ujiteru-sama!" His closest captain yells in warning before a Takeda General on horseback suddenly appears— Yamagata Masakage misunderstands Ujiteru's intentions and stabs him with his spear. Reflexively in defense, the wounded Mutsu no Kami swings his katana upwards, slashing one eye off Masakage. And then more piercing pain splinters through Ujiteru's body. He gasps feeling blood dribble down his mouth. Something warm and wet was spreading beneath his armor, sullying his clothes…_

_His vision swims, all noises in the background fade… He no longer knew what was happening._

_Only a single thought grips him, making him retain a moment of his consciousness._

_Home…_

_Could he never return?_

XxXMOBXxX

From the far end of the room, ever-vigilant eyes watch two female servants fuss and fret over a young, limp body covered in layers of blankets and is shivering uncontrollably. Occasionally, the sound of splashing water could be heard over the lordling's heavy breathing and the women's worried mutterings.

A day and a half has passed since the night of Odawara's siege. Due to extreme exhaustion and pushing himself to the limits, Saburo was running a moderate to high-grade fever and hasn't woken up.

_A broken wooden flute lay at the lordling's feet… It was smeared with his assailant's blood. Saburo bends to pick it up when a wave of dizziness assaults him. He collapses but his shinobi guardian doesn't move a slight to catch him. _

_Kotarou simply stares at his young master's crumpled form on the floor. He couldn't dare lay a finger on him after what he had done before. Was this his punishment for committing that act of harm to the one he swore only to protect? He still reeks of a bloodbath and was covered in ugly wounds. 'He was filthy,' his mind made excuses for him. If Kotarou were to touch his unsullied young master now…_

"_Aniue!" A familiar voice; a mirror-image of his own darts to his side. Kotarou doesn't say a word and backhands his twin._

_Akito's face snaps to the side at the force of the blow. Silently he understood the cause for his elder twin's anger. "Forgive me,"_

_Kotarou remains taciturn impatiently waiting for his companion to notice. _

"_Saburo-sama!" and when he does, Akito all but runs to him, panicked and losing a shinobi's preternatural calm, his aniue always resented him for. _

_Kotarou only speaks to him once, indirectly still, "Young Master is merely drained. He needs rest." The Head of the Fuma Clan had no qualms of using his sibling to temporarily shirk his guilt._

_Before Akito can take another step to follow, he notices a conspicuous object lying beside their young lord's open hand. A damaged musical piece stained crimson… Could this belong to his charge? Was it not known that the youngest of the Hojo had a fine talent with the flute? For some unknown reason, Akito slips the wooden piece in his sleeve. Maybe it could still be fixed. But whose blood was it tainted with? He could find no significant wounds on Saburo... except… _

_Akito had lost his musings when he delivered the pale and weakened lordling to his two maidservants. The elder of the two, Sayori easily took charge, requesting the boy be put to bed. Yuri, the younger one arrived with a change of clothes, a bucket of warm water, a sponge and several linens. With his help, they divested the boy of his dirty and shabby garments, proceeding to give him a sponge bath. _

_It was by the time that Saburo was snoring softly on his futon that Akito noticed the presence of a shadow outlined behind the shoji. _

_Aniue…?_

_How long had he been there? _

_The shinobi slides the door discreetly to find an empty hallway but already felt Kotarou cross the threshold. Sometimes he moves that way, too silent, too fast, and ever careful to be noticed._

_He utters only another cold word to his otouto, "Leave," which Akito silently obeys. However, a minute backward glance at the frail sleeping form didn't pass Kotarou by._

_Wolf's eyes narrow to the floor yet his face remain neutral. It was the very same face he wore as he vented out his rage and frustrations while single-handedly slaughtering every sohei on Hakone. Was it the same expression he wore during that time… when he all but lost control over an urge to claim what he foolishly thought his own? He killed 'that' train of thought. _

_Imitating the attentiveness of a stone, he sat cross-legged a good distance away from his young master. To be able to look at him, safe, was enough._

"Kotarou-sama, you've been up for a day and a half and you haven't eaten. A little rest won't hurt." Sayori said, placing a tray of food in front of him.

_Foolish woman, _at first he wanted to snap at her. Didn't she know that _shinobi _were trained to function at their best even with little sleep, little food, and even with none at all? "I am no cause for worry. More importantly, how is the young master?"

"A physician is on the way and his fever is going down, so I suppose he is going to be fine." Sayori answered kindly but was somehow a bit perplexed at this aloof behavior. She knew it had been a while since he returned from a 'mission' but she couldn't help but notice the 'cool distance' he keeps between himself and his young charge. Sayori rarely paid attention to such affairs but if the rumors were true, weren't they in an intimate _shudo_ relationship?

Kotarou abruptly stands wearing another odd expression she couldn't quite put a finger on but then a voice, too weak and soft for a young man issues from the bed. "A…Ani…ue…" Saburo whispers with a dry throat. He has pushed himself up the _futon_, sweating profusely and searching the room with unfocused eyes, not fully awake yet.

Sayori flies to his side already keen on convincing him to lie back down. "Saburo-sama, please, you are not well enough to be up."

Saburo clings to her sleeve with his left hand and with the right thoughtlessly clawed at something itchy at the base of his neck. The loose wrapping falls off revealing a mostly-healed patch of discernible scabs. It was her first time seeing it: A dry wound from a _bite mark?_ Last night, she, and Yuri couldn't pry the tight knot one bit and was only thankful now if it stayed that way. Instead the horror that stared her in the face distracted her from what the dazed Saburo was saying.

"Sa…yori-san?" He blinks at her and continues to scratch absently. Then as if finally realizing what he had been doing stops, gaze falling upon the man standing across the room. Saburo meets that seemingly dead gaze and swallows, dry throat becoming drier like he had had a mouthful of sand. Kotarou looks away in a mechanical, doll-like fashion. He could find no guilt or submission in the _shinobi_'s simple movement. There were already two people who knew about his secret. His lips move, as if on their own accord, "Sayori-san, I am thirsty. Please bring me some… water."

Sayori bows and if not for the slight slip of her foot halfway, he might not have guessed she was hurrying to leave the two of them alone.

"Come here." Saburo beckons, breathing a little rougher than normal.

"You are not fit to be up yet. Rest some more, Young Master," was Kotarou's flat reply.

Having this reiterated to him, just made Saburo angrier. "Do I need to repeat myself?" The strength of his glare threatened to fray the _shinobi_'s resolve. Was he still surprised to learn that despite being in poor health, his young master could still command such power over him?

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"Kotarou," Saburo interrupts him, "Is it not your duty to protect me with your life?"

The _shinobi_ finally lifts his head.

"If so, would you protect my wounded neck from being exposed to those whose eyes are not meant to see that I have been injured for reasons, unknown?" He speaks the accusation figuratively and literally at the same time.

"You do not know how much blood had covered these hands of mine. Do you want these filthy things to touch you?" Kotarou offers in part challenge as his final straw.

"You have touched me with something much worse than your hands." Saburo makes the final cutting reply and as if he's seized him by the throat, Kotarou acquiesces, defeated.

He kneels by the side of his young lord's bed, waiting for the command he already knew. Saburo doesn't look at him. "Fix the bandage around my neck."

"You're still willing to trust this weak man to be your protector?" Kotarou whispers almost inaudibly as his hands busied themselves to an array of supplies left by the maidservants.

Saburo instinctively grasps for the _tanto_ inside his sleeve that wasn't there. This 'weakness' Kotarou speaks of definitely has nothing to do with his abilities as a warrior. Yet it was a weakness every man, even the greatest man possessed…

"Is this your way of humility or is this a mockery that you are directing at me, implying that I am not strong enough to handle you?" Saburo steels himself at the feel of lethal, calloused hands removing the remnants of loose gauze still clinging to his skin. He desperately hopes his poor control would not break… He shivers at the sensation of two pads of fingers brushing against the scab— his body betraying him.

"Either way you think of it, is the same." Kotarou breathes a cryptic answer at the base of his exposed neck.

Saburo gasps and curses at his foolishness for carelessly allowing the _shinobi_ to be this close. He had not felt Kotarou move. Since when did the _shinobi _trap him under his body and managed to bury his face on the soft hairs of his nape?

He grits his teeth when soft lips touch the still reddened flesh that was yet to heal completely. "Stop—" Saburo begins to protest only to feel something warm and wet licking a hungry trail at the sensitive closed wounds on his throat. "What… are you doing? Nnh–Enough!"

An unsuspecting Yuri happens upon this scene and a half-squeal escapes her mouth before she could clap a hand on it. Flustered, she immediately slides the door shut to the questioning stares of a pair of grim-looking _kokujin_.

"What is the matter?" One of the _samurai _asks.

"Saburo-sama and Kotarou-sama are busy right now—" She blurts to her own mortification and after a deep breath, tries again. "Saburo-sama is not ready to receive you. I shall alert you once he is. Please allow me to speak your errand."

"But this is urgent—"

The older _buke_ seems to grasp her slip of the tongue better and nods, grabbing the shoulder of his companion. "Very well, we'll take our leave, Kasahara-_dono_."

"But— Ishimaki-_dono_,"

A resounding smack brings Saburo back to himself more than the one who received physical admonition. His kimono had fallen off his shoulders, his hair was more disheveled, his breathing more ragged, and his hand hurt more than Kotarou's reddened cheek. "You, you—!" Blood was rushing in his cheeks and more was coursing below his waist. And to add that to his shame, Saburo doesn't even know what to call him.

"A moment of weakness, Young Master. Forgive me, it shall never happen again." Kotarou apologizes in the same flat monotone a Buddhist monk would recite countless sutras.

"Hmph!" Saburo slugs him again just for good measure.

Undaunted, Kotarou picks up where they really left off. "Allow me to dress your wound before either of your maidservants return." This time Saburo acquiesces, defeated.

XxXMOBXxX

Sayori was hesitating by the door when Yuri could no longer make the family retainers wait.

After receiving permission, all four entered to find Saburo sitting up on his bed while his dutiful protector and _shinobi _guardian knelt beside him.

"Saburo-sama, I am very sorry if it took so long but here." In a low subdued tone, Sayori passes him a bowl of clear liquid.

Saburo takes it gratefully, sips quietly, and waits for them to answer the obvious question written on his face.

"Saburo-sama, we know that you are not well enough to leave your room but… Ujimasa-_kou_ has summoned you to his chambers." Yuri takes it upon herself to bring the dark clouds inside.

One look at his young master's frail form and Kotarou knew he wasn't ready for this. Saburo was too ill to go out in the rain again to watch the raging waves of the sea in grief. "Sayori-san, about Young Master's physician…" The Fuma Clan Head gives the _buke _a stern look, daring them to argue. He could easily pull rank over them if they insist… which they don't of course but someone higher than him does.

"I will go." Saburo, his ever stubborn young master knows what's worst for his health.

The _kokujin _and the maidservants bow and wait patiently for them outside. Kotarou steadies him from the slightest wobble as he walked across the room. "How long have I slept?"

"For nearly two days." The _shinobi_ replies curtly. "You know you need more."

"Why do you insist confining me to my room when it is _your true master _that is calling for me?" Saburo was truly testing his patience today. The Fuma Clan Head was supposed to serve the Hojo Clan Head but Hojo Saburo did not have to know that his _aniue, _Hojo Ujimasahad decided to bestow the strongest human shield to his _otouto _as a sign of great affection. Only the doubtful youngest could perceive this as something else.

_To send his guard dog after me_…

_So I would be at my best behavior…_

Kotarou was not ignorant of such things.

Sometimes he begs to differ but when he remembers _that _statue of the goddess, Benzaiten… He also couldn't help but doubt _that_ 'affection'. "You are my true master." Kotarou doesn't tire of repeating this mantra.

"Only because _he_ allows you to be." Saburo has shoved him away. The lordling doesn't get tired of calling him a liar, either.

"No. You are my master, because I am willing to touch you with something filthier than my hands if you keep insisting you are not." This offering of devotion made more powerful by an obvious threat silences him efficiently.

An enraged tiger whirls around claws outstretched, ready to strike in vengeance but the wolf catches his wrist deftly and brings it softly to his lips. "This mercilessly beautiful hand I allow to hurt me belongs to my master."

Saburo is stunned. Since when did Kotarou keep winning against him?

He doesn't realize however that he is the true winner for being allowed to step out of this room and learn the truth he is not yet ready to bear.

~TBC

Post A/N: Kotarou is officially back to serve his one and true master, Saburo. :D One hell of a Tiger X Wolf chapter! Comments and reviews please!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 6

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

This is mostly a Kotarou-centric fic. Kotarou's point-of-view at the end of Chapter 7 and his activities during his absence from Chapters 8-14 are written here in detail.

Warning: Wordy/ Chunk-o-texts that might bore you to sleep.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

_More. _

_He wanted to do so much more and that horrifies him the most._

_Kotarou wipes the blood smeared off his lips with the back of his hand. The dull incomplete moon on the night sky makes the crimson streaks appear black. Black, like his heart; dark as his desires… he licks the stain of almost betrayal on his skin. Appeasing his discontent in that violent way was probably a killer's instinct. That was why many daimyo avoid the employ of a shinobi if they could. As the saying goes, a competent shinobi is despised by his master because one extremely skilled could also be quite dangerous…_

_That was why he wanted to die honorably before he lost it. The boy could not understand; Saburo never truly realized the weight of his protector's folly that day, until… he himself was assaulted._

_And who knows what could have happened if he had not the wit to leave hastily? His mouth and tongue would have lapped up the blood on the rich spot on young Saburo's throat while lethal hands would have disrobed his ceremonial blue suo__69__. Then Kotarou would proceed in the most deliberate and thorough manner to mark and possess, carve unspeakable pleasures on the youth's body unlike any other— he slammed the heel of his palm against his forehead. At most, he was not thinking clearly._

_His tolerance was low earlier that morning. How Tono-sama had accurately guessed upon his mood was no longer a surprise. The enforced shudo was only another means to test him. Little did he know that it was nothing compared to what was in store for much later._

_Upon being declined to escort Ujiteru-sama, Kotarou was instructed to remain outside the leisure room of the palace, overlooking the rain-battered gardens. Certainly, aside from Ujimasa-kou's shadow__70__, he could hear every word spoken between the two brothers. He even suspected that Tono-sama intentionally aimed some of their dialogue directly at him. _

_That didn't prepare him however for Saburo's stuttered actual cries for help. The sight of his young master thrust up in midair clutching at the mercy of his aniue just robbed Kotarou of reason. His protective instinct had overlapped his ability to grasp the scenario in a logical perspective. In the end he played right into Ujimasa-kou's hands like a fool._

_That doesn't mean Tono-sama didn't have to bear the consequences for his shinobi's fallibility. Ujimasa-kou in the meantime would not be able to grasp a katana's hilt for extended periods and young Saburo… would be better off without his company for as long as possible._

_In his mental— he was unsure himself of the state, he didn't know what more he could do to his naïve young master. One thing about being both shinobi and hitokiri is that things aren't done half-heartedly. If even a little blood were spilled, regardless of the source… it wouldn't be enough. To sate the lust, many had to fall by his blade._

_This wasn't the first time it happened. He suffered from 'fits' before especially if he stayed on guard duty for too long. Born shinobi were taught at a tender age to relieve tension through rigorous training and meditation but when one has reached a certain caliber where training becomes routine activity than necessity… _

_The absolute discipline prized in a shinobi falters and the master obtains the right to dispose of his shadow. Should the master relinquish that right, a shinobi's honor is further shamed and must do anything to preserve his worth. Kotarou chuckled softly, a sound so foreign and more chilling than the night air. _

_To preserve his honor? That didn't even occur to him when he pinned the slender body beneath his own. All he wanted to do was to be rid of an emotion— no, an indefinable ache eating away at the perfect control he had honed for years. But downright assaulting the source of his confusion had gotten him nowhere. Worse it had stirred something quietly slumbering inside him: A part of his psyche he didn't know that existed until now…_

_It shocked him to realize he was also capable of this weakness before his young master. Was this what the others blatantly speak of in the absence of the youth? Young Saburo was said to have this 'effect' upon anyone who gazed upon him or even interacted with him for such a time. And wasn't he the one who had spent the longest in the lordling's company? At first he had denied it, too proud, too hell-bent on his duty and position as Head of the Fuma Clan._

_He was erringly unaware that each moment spent as the protector of Hojo Saburo was eroding the walls of stone he had built to distance himself thus being fully capable of functioning as a tool, a deadly weapon and a sturdy shield to the one he had sworn to serve with his very life. To a certain extent, Saburo was also to blame for his naiveté, his unwavering trust on the good will of men who only wanted to do one thing or another to him… or so he keep telling himself._

_So by being harmed by the one closest to him, would Saburo start taking more caution towards the people around him? Would he stop being the sheltered brat his eldest brothers had unintentionally molded him to become?_

_Perhaps not…_

_And that makes his reasoning with his past actions a baseless, redundant, nonsensical folderol__71__._

_A mute set of footsteps behind him and his long blade was out swiping just a finger-full of hair. _

"_Aniue," Akito's good-natured smile didn't waver one bit… even if the tip of a very sharp weapon was almost touching his temple. "Ujimasa-sama has called for you."_

_Kotarou briskly turned his back and eased the tsuba inside its sheath with a ghostly finesse that not a scrape was heard. "He has to send you above all." The elder of the Fuma muttered under his breath._

"_It would be a pity for the others to find you in this… mood." Akito looked unflinchingly at the point of a kunai aiming straight for his forehead._

_Kotarou stops midway, withdrawing the short blade and lets it fly against one of the gingko trees where it stabbed a falling leaf in fatal accuracy._

"_I suppose his shadow won't go away unless I do his bidding." _

"_I suppose it won't, aniue." Akito agreed in a tired indulgent tone making his jaw clench._

_XxXMOBXxX_

"_Do you know perchance why that brat didn't have the respect to join his elders for supper?" Ujimasa-kou asked casually as he slid the shoji with his uninjured hand._

_Kotarou stood with his back to him facing the finely manicured lawn… leaves and white stone gleamed silver in the moonlight. He didn't answer. That was rhetorical after all._

"_Are you going to keep me out of the secrecy between yourself and my otouto?" Ujimasa crossed his arms, assuming the posture of one offended lord._

_Kotarou wasn't fooled however. Tono-sama was simply amused of his predicament and he was aware… all too aware of everything happening in his household to be asking him questions. "Tono-sama, you summoned this tool of war for what purpose?" _

_Ujimasa's lip curled. Normally a daimyo would be throwing a murderous tantrum at being spoken to in such a manner. The Fuma Clan Head stood proud, back straight, eyes not humbly lowered like they should. _

_He wasn't one of those masters whose heads got bitten off by their own guard dogs. Unlike them who didn't even know how to hold a leash, Hojo Ujimasa perfectly knew how to rein control over the most dangerous warriors with the power of mere words. "What think you of Saburo?"_

"_Does a mere tool of war have the right to opinions about one's master?"_

_The Fuma Clan Head's response was typical of shinobi with rank but it wasn't what Ujimasa was looking for. "Let me rephrase my question, do you find my otouto desirable?" _

_Kotarou stiffened, just a slight drawing of limbs upon itself but was otherwise noticeable to nigh omniscient eyes._

"_I believe even the strongest of men become weak in his presence. Do you not think so?" _

"_Tono-sama," This time Kotarou did sink to his knees bowing low enough that his face touched the floor. "This shinobi has been shamed; he believes he isn't worthy enough to protect the most precious one."_

"_So you do admit it, most strange. He would be very surprised." Ujimasa-kou throws nonchalantly. If it was mercy one expects, none could be found in this man._

_Kotarou kept his eyes to the floor. "He has also dared harm you with his blade."_

"_Ah, I can see what happened there. Has Saburo refused you the honor of death?" The Hojo overlord's gaze narrowed. _

_The shinobi felt pinned in place like a butterfly fluttering madly to escape. How much does this man know? How much does this man intend to let one know of what he knows? It was utterly vexing but nonetheless a response was appropriate. "Yes, Tono-sama."_

_Kotarou caught a glimpse but it was enough. It was just a small quirk of lips but it was a smile. A smile not meant for anyone to see even in a moonless night._

"_Are you trying to provoke me into granting you that same honor? Let me ask you another question: How did you provoke Saburo?" Ujimasa unsheathes his katana with his left hand. The sound the metal made as it slides free was like the hissing of an angry snake._

_To be struck by it was worse. It was worse than being whipped in the back and leaving bloody welts._

"_I had him, Tono-sama. I forced myself into his body." He felt the pain before the hiss of a sweeping blade. A bead of ruby red and then two dripped down the tatami. The cut was very close to his right eye but it managed to miss by the length of an eyelash. It was probably because Ujimasa-kou used his unpracticed hand._

"_Is what you intended to do, liar." Two can certainly play this game: rubbing mud on each other's face; revealing one's deepest deprivations through the other. "Tell me what made you hesitate."_

"_I told myself I am not like the others who secretly covet him in that manner. I want to prove to him I can do so differently. I want to teach him not to trust one too closely." Kotarou rudely then looks him in the eye._

"_Prove to him differently? How so?" Ujimasa practically sneered at his challenge. The wolf rose, unafraid though the katana remained unsheathed, ready to slash and decapitate if necessary._

"_I proved to him that desire can be channeled out into hate and into doing harm. Tono-sama should know this like the back of his hand."_

_Ujimasa laughed. "Such insolence should not be let off easy. What fool would kill his most skilled warrior? Now that I have both in one man I have something to do for him."_

"_How may I gain your favor, Tono-sama?" The shinobi asked just as one would expect of his station and upbringing. _

"_Disturb the anthill on Hakone and when they are panicked enough to send in reinforcements, snatch the highest of rank and bring him to me." The master of the household ordered with sterling finality, sheathed his sword and turned on his heel. _

"_A hostage." Kotarou spoke to dispel a predator's instinct at the sight of that unguarded back. Was Tono-sama provoking him? This man's words and actions were full of contradictions._

"_Purge Hakone of its invaders so that you can vent some of that rage." Ujimasa-kou added dismissively._

"_Tono-sama, what of the young master?" _

_The Hojo Clan Head paused, hiding another secret smile. "Aren't people with siblings fortunate? Especially those who have the same exact copy of themselves are blessed."_

_Before those words, the shinobi thought his honor couldn't take another beating._

_XxXMOBXxX_

_Surrounded by tall trees and thick mists a simple temple at the foot of the mountain could be transformed into a fortress. No wonder the Uesugi would want to camp here. The advantage of an incline ensures enemy advance would be spotted whether they came by sea or by land. Suspicions by the locals were eased when the invaders were no samurai but were monks themselves who could effortlessly pretend they were Hakone Jinja's former inhabitants. _

_Kotarou watches, lounging atop a strong bough wiping the bloodstains off his tsuba within the cloak of unnatural smoke. The enemy seemed overly careful, not merely relying on the temple's geographical defenses but enshrouded it in the ancient art based on the scriptures of the Sonshi__72__. Roughly, the texts state the legendary breath of Kohryu: An ancient dragon that apart from being powerful enough to exhale fire was also capable of releasing poison into the atmosphere. Only full pledged initiates would be allowed to decipher its meaning, taught at an early age of the secrets of different kinds of herbs and natural extracts infused with incense to 'simulate the dragon's breath.'_

_The Sohei, apparently use the verse of Kohryu as a defensive weapon. The torches practically burned night and day consuming elements that tainted the mountain's natural mist making it a constant sea of white enveloping the fortress. It hid the location of the temple from potential intruders and those unfortunate enough to stumble upon the territory by accident would die of suffocation. _

_Thus it was next to impossible for just anyone to infiltrate Hakone Jinja. Only a select few of the distinguished shinobi clans had the access to the original text almost identical to the one used by the sohei in this type of esoteric warfare. Even before they served the Hojo, the matrilineal Fuma were one of those entrusted of the Sonshi and its terrifying secrets particularly the ones that brought about the vilest forms of carnage in times of strife. Kotarou's mother the late Lady Momochi__73__ was the last direct descendant of the Iga to have invoked such forbidden techniques to save her blood kin from oppression. This resulted in a severe backlash however as threatened powerful daimyo soon plotted the annihilation of all shinobi families and almost succeeded. Lady Momochi and her equals thus vowed to kill all the Sonshi's keepers as well as those who could interpret its meaning, themselves included. A mass execution was performed in front of witnesses, the witnesses being none other than the keepers' spouses and children. It was a dark legacy the present could only hope to live without._

_How the Sohei dared to disregard those sacrifices by resurrecting Kohryu's verse, copied or not, stolen or not was still due for investigation. Kotarou was unconcerned. Delving into a past covered by a mountain-pile of corpses would certainly not make him a better protector. _

_Yet in taking sides, the Sohei had effectively broken their oath of neutrality and thus threatened to destroy the delicate balance of power between the Bakufu and the regional daimyo. If the situation was left by itself would it plunge the nation into anarchy? Ujimasa-kou must have dug the shinobi graves himself if he could put these pieces together. Could the ambitious Sagami no Kami be planning to expand his rule in this manner? Kotarou held himself insignificant there. As a tool of war he was sent to Hakone to act as konran* to lure his master's true enemies. _

_*Agitator_

_He had already caused a stir by taking down scouts. As he spilled blood he felt the untamed viciousness possessing him start to abate. In fact, the more he killed, the clearer his mind became… or so he thought. As he slashed one who foolishly got too close, blood splattered across his cheek and he unwittingly tasted stray drops of it from his victim._

_His too high-strung senses went mad. _

_He was suddenly acutely reminded of the taste of __**that**__ blood. _

_Saburo's blood… _

_All the relief he felt vanished and he fled, quickly masking his presence from the enemy. It took a while for him to calm down and when he did was at a loss. Why was his control too brittle? Things like this don't affect him before._

_NO._

_He could not go on like this. Tono-sama had given him another chance. He had to redeem himself otherwise what purpose would he serve Hojo Saburo? _

_The Sohei as expected tightened their defenses. They maintained closely-knit groups, avoided venturing the mountain paths, and ultimately invoked Kohryu's kekkai to entrap their unknown assailant within temple grounds. None of these measures were troublesome for Kotarou however. He just hid his tracks better in the swirling chi, biding his time and was expectant for Tono-sama's predictions._

_It was dusk when he noticed the changes. Kotarou took a deep breath and his suspicions were confirmed. The air was cleaner, the torches were doused, and the mist was dissipating. Were the enemy lowering their guard or were they still aiming to ensnare him? If it was the latter then it doesn't matter at this point. He was planning to show himself at dawn and cut them up one by one. _

_XxXMOBXxX_

_The sky had barely turned a lighter shade of indigo when lanterns lit the stone path of the torii gate. Kotarou stood from his perch to inspect closely. A sohei would not need illumination to travel in the dark so its use quickly caught his interest. The reason for their trouble would be…_

_Ujimasa-kou's calculations had been correct. Now would be his chance while they were complacent._

_He descends the tree and shoots down the stone steps of the shrine like an arquebus ball. A series of small explosions leave a trail of smoke providing distraction for his rapid and silent approach. Sohei defensively move to intercept him but they barely make their weapons out their scabbards before he sliced their necks open. Another approached him from behind but he flicked blood on the sohei's eyes and stabbed him deeply on the stomach._

_The opaque gas was thinning, he had to locate his target and fast. A silk crest shone in the firelight of the lantern. It bears the image of two birds linked together—Uesugi! Out of place was a pair of samurai— part of the entourage standing in his way before a palanquin. Traveling by foot and not by horse means they were being very cautious._

_He had expected to face an entire army joining the sohei to camp. And yet the guard escorts were only a handful of ashigaru. Something doesn't seem right. He released throwing knives against the katana-wielding men. They drop dead with pierced skulls. _

_Kotarou runs for the palanquin already unsheathing the tsuba stashed on his back. With a naked blade he lunges for the wooden carriage slashing it in two. He barely manages to step back when a thrusting weapon moved past the splintered panels and suddenly greets him at face level._

_A naginata keeps Kotarou in check, "Who do you work for?" _

_The elite shinobi doesn't even pay this obstacle any heed. Wolf's eyes were trained on a man too young to be wearing a warlord's hitatare__74__. He was only slightly taller and possibly no older than Saburo with a strong jaw and marble-round eyes. And judging by the grip on his sword, the lad had not fought enough to kill._

_Kotarou as per usual keeps his silence, feints sideways and then abruptly dashes forward nearly knocking the sohei's weapon off his hands. But this one was quick to recover. Using the weapon in reverse, he defended himself with the blunt end of the handle when the shinobi closed the gap. To avoid the thrusting pole, Kotarou somersaulted backwards and simultaneously hurled three flat blades, which the sohei failed to, deflect all. One grazed the enemy's upper arm while another slammed against his side._

_Sange grits his teeth, yanking the embedded object out with a grunt. Musa—no, Naoe-sama has entrusted him Hakone as their first stand against the Hojo. He must defend it and Kakizaki-dono's emissary with his life. He had been reckless, thinking himself capable enough to shoulder this responsibility alone. But their intruder doesn't seem to be ordinary in the least. If he could breathe, could move unrestricted, and could maintain vitality within Kohryu's kekkai then he must have Iga blood in his veins. _

_As a last resort the Sohei Master's second-in-command burns Amida's__75__ symbol in the air calling forth his warriors to battle. _

_A reddish gold thread gleams on the horizon casting shafts of light on mountain slopes, tall grass, tree leaves, and the glass waters of the cold lake. At sunrise Kotarou suddenly finds himself very much outnumbered not by samurai but an army of sohei._

_Not losing sight of his prey he turns his attention on hundreds of warrior monks storming down the stone path to attack him._

_Though fairly swift and exceptionally skilled, fighting a horde of trained warriors all at once was a risky feat. Even when more than half of his enemies were put down, Kotarou had sustained injuries himself. The sohei may not move as fast and as agile like the shinobi but they make it up for strength and stamina. They neither seem to feel pain or fear as they were stabbed, slashed, or sustained broken bones. Some even had their limbs cut off but they keep going as if their bodies simply refused to die. _

'_Persistence' was their weapon. They never stayed knocked out for long. Midway a grueling round when the blood lust relinquished its hold, Kotarou decided it's time to stop being soft on the enemy. He flings the long blade sharply; drenching the grass with red dew and in a blur disappears on sight. _

"_He can't have escaped!"_

"_Find him!"_

_Sange protectively ushers his charge in a safer distance. It was clear the intruder's target was Kakizaki-dono's son. How a shinobi of Iga descent got wind of such information is beyond him. Yet fleeing means he would be abandoning his subordinates at the mercy of this elite warrior. "Don't be fooled! He just masked his scent and muted the sound of his movements! Be alert he could strike anywhere!" He yells in warning though he couldn't locate the man himself._

_A leaf fell from one of the trees and the moment it touched the earth, a harsh wind blew. And then in alarming speed, sohei were dropping dead on their feet with their vital spots struck mercilessly once. Their dangerous assailant didn't disappoint._

_Sange stood paralyzed seeing only a dark shadow dart from one target to the next. 'He's too fast—_

_I can't even see him.' Only if he concentrated enough did he see a warped image of the Iga assassin as he drove his blade deep into an unprotected thigh and unblinkingly disemboweled another. Gushes of crimson spray into the air making it the only indication that he precisely aimed for hemorrhage-risk parts of the body. This one knew his way around dispatching foes too much. It was as if the art of killing was ingrained into his very core._

_When it appears that the shinobi was going to wipe them out, Sange began thinking of his last options. "Kakizaki-dono, how long will it take for the army to reach us?" _

_The lad who was obviously in fear but hid it well with a schooled expression replied, "About a few more days if Chichiue is finally cleared of suspicion."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The moment you sent for help, the army should have arrived days earlier. Naoe-dono expects for Chichiue but Kagetora-kou has not informed him of the predicament yet."_

_Their plan had been foiled from the start. Naoe had expected Hakone to be twice-secured with the Uesugi army led by Kakizaki Kageie to diminish the Hojo's chances of reclaiming the strategic fortress. To have a shelter that could accommodate large troops would have weakened the impregnability of Odawara-jo. It seems that was not to be._

"_By this, you say that there is unrest between Kagetora-dono and the Ten-ou? Heed well," All his warriors have fallen. Their killer was coming for him, blade streaked with blood walking slowly, deliberately to insult him. Sange knew this stance. The shinobi was telling him he was no threat and could be taken out easily. "When he abducts you," He gestures at the assailant with an incline of head, "Give them no opening. Act like you have no value."_

_Kakizaki Haruhie stares at the looming figure that was apparently inescapable. "I understand."_

_After a short exchange of blades, the last sohei slumped to the ground. Wide-eyed, Haruhie beheld the very epitome of death's approach. For some strange reason he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't even look away as those blood-drenched hands reach for him._

_~TBC _

69 – A formal set of outfit, which comprises of a _kataginu_ or a sleeveless vest worn over a kimono and a _hakama_ underneath. Unlike the more casual _kamishimo_, a _suo_'s huge and free-flowing sleeves are attached to the _kataginu_. This is often worn of those men with rank.

70 – Ujimasa's protector. You'll know soon.

71 – *Self-comment here: Look at him berate himself and blame Saburo in the same breath!

72 – This 'book' or collection of esoteric texts was said to be the basis of shinobi skills and knowledge. Some debatable historical texts also state that shinobi or ninjas were originally _yamabushi_ or mountain monks that became tools of war instead of their wandering and religious counterpart. (I'm going with this source. So basically it means that the sohei and the shinobi came from the same class.)

73 – In this fic, Kotarou's mother is the matriarch of the Momochi clan, one of the three greatest _jonin_ of the Iga Clan. The Iga Clan comprised of the Hattori, Momochi and Fujibayashi is said to be the ancestor of all born shinobi clans. They are unfortunately almost wiped out by Oda Nobunaga while Tokugawa Ieyasu looked kindly upon them and employed them in his service.

74 – A kimono worn beneath or above the armor.

75 – Sohei in Mirage-verse is the equivalent of the Ikko-Ikki sect. Sound familiar? They are followers of Amida Buddha.

Post A/N: This is dedicated to Amy-chan. I hope she likes it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

War of the Usurpers: Part 7

A/N: The Hojo are caught in a confusing pincer tactic deployed by two unusually cooperating (or are they?) rival/ enemy clans.

Disclaimer: See (chapter one)

Warning: Lime-squint alert*

Stubborn steps make the shinobi constantly watch over his charge. Saburo had insisted on responding to his eldest brother's summons no matter what. Despite his frail condition he was slowly making his way towards the heart of the palace while Kotarou passively tagged along from behind.

When the youth's fever subsided, the remaining lapses in memory of Odawara's siege were filled. Saburo now remembered in startling clarity the abduction of Hanaiin-hime. His failure to rescue her has awakened a restless guilt not quelled by empty soothing words. This feeling of inadequacy… he was willing to be punished unduly for.

After all she was the one who patched him up when a certain protector tore him open. Kotarou felt something stir inside him again as he watches his pale young master push himself and voluntarily enter the beast's den for the sake of a woman.

"Stop following me. I'll be fine by myself!" Saburo lashes out at him leaning heavily against the wall of an adjacent drawing room.

"It can't be helped, Young Master. If I remember correctly, things didn't go quite well the last time you were in the lord's company." Kotarou had to dutifully remind him. Normally he was a submissive participant in his lordling's outbursts but when the youth was weak enough to stagger, he was not as easily shaken off either.

In a few long strides he was by his young master's side urging the stubborn lad to lean on him instead.

Saburo claws at the fabric of his front and pins him with a gaze burning with accusation. "Things also didn't end well when _**you**_ were in my company at _**that**_ time."

Kotarou barely registers the feel of those nails cutting sharply at his skin. His fingers travel on their own accord at the bandaged wrapping around Saburo's neck.

The lordling suddenly finds the strength to instinctively draw back with a gasp.

"Forgive me, Young Master." The protector said softly, hand still outstretched. "Please allow me to stay by your side."

Saburo could find nothing on that blank face or feel any warmth from those dark eyes devoid of life and emotion. He turns away for fear of falling into the depths of an endless void. "Damn you. You dare ask me that much?"

"I am not forgiven then." The _shinobi_ concludes, hand falling limp to the side.

Saburo still ends up clutching his protector's arm. He couldn't stand by himself anymore. "Not for now. No." He says firmly with an unfathomable expression. And Kotarou understands allowing his young lord to grasp his shoulder for support as he kneels down taking hold of one slender leg. He kneads the exhausted muscle, stimulating the pressure points to promote blood circulation.

"You certainly have no shame, coming up with any excuse to harass me with your touch." Saburo fights hard to keep the tremor out of his voice as Kotarou painstakingly labored against the weakness claiming his legs.

"If Young Master only listened to me and waited for his physician then he needs not to subject himself in my amateur ministrations." Kotarou replies grasping the arch of one foot delicately before applying one therapeutic pressure _**too**_ _**hard**_.

Saburo yelps inelegantly. He would have kicked if long deadly fingers did not hold his leg captive. "Are you trying to break it or make it better?"

Kotarou pacifies him by releasing the offended limb. And then donning a more formal demeanor, he carefully puts distance between them. "Young Master, should we really keep the _daimyo _waiting?" These words regrettably bring Saburo back into cruel reality.

"You were the one stalling me." Saburo snaps at him tepidly. He may not admit it but the massage has eased the tension previously consuming him like wildfire. "Perhaps you should tell me the reason."

"I only fear for the repeat of last time." The _shinobi_ sticks to his previous argument though it was nothing but a lie.

Saburo doesn't see through it but makes a dent on the _shinobi's_ armor with this remark, "For all I know, fear is an emotion, is it not?"

So… alike.

The brothers were…

His mask almost cracked. If the young master could at least put up a tough front then he had no cause for worry. "Pardon me, Young Master. It was only an expression of stating my concern for you."

For Hojo Saburo his truths were lies and his lies were truth. There seems to be no middle-ground between them… no dividing line where they could meet halfway.

The youngest lord of the Hojo sharply turns on his heel abandoning his shadow in the deserted hallway.

XxXMOBXxX

A pair of bushi guarding the _daimyo's _chambers bows low before him. Steeling himself and his racing heart, Saburo only looks straight ahead as they reveal the closed room.

Several heads turned at the sound of his approach. Bushi garbed in flowing and elegant _kamishimo_ etched with family crests and swords of honor meant official business for the reigning clan of Sagami.

To have an audience made up mostly of Hojo generals and being the sudden center of their attention for arriving late unnerved Saburo. He had expected the summons to be of personal nature. Foolishly, he had thought his aniue wanted to talk to him in private. To have him come alone, unknowingly for a formal assembly… was this his aniue's way of showing his displeasure towards him? It was no wonder that unfeeling stone was adamant to confine him in his room.

Dampening his rising temper he crosses the threshold like a prey willingly letting itself be ensnared.

"Saburo, sit next to me." A familiar cold voice commands.

Startled, the youth lifts his head and their eyes unwittingly meet. Did he hear that right? Saburo had never thought to be addressed this way by their eldest. Only Ujiteru-ani would care enough to single him out among a powerful crowd and (he realizes with a start) also the one who had the undisputed place beside the _daimyo_.

"Saburo," Ujimasa calls again, now with a hint of impatience.

"Aniue?" The youth finds his voice after just standing there unable to act his usual self because of this man.

"Have I to repeat myself, boy?"

Nothing protects him from the sharp daggers in that piercing gaze. Would he succumb again to being the erring youngest sibling who couldn't fend for himself?

"_Aren't you proud of me? I managed to stand up for myself."_

"_I am proud of you."_

_I will keep making you proud of me. I shall waver no more. _

Saburo slowly regains his bearings, battling against irrational fear and drawing a complete blank to seal his previous vulnerable expression. He answers firmly, "No, aniue."

He strides fully across the room and settles on the empty space by the _daimyo's_ right. Maintaining a stern façade, Ujimasa was secretly pleased of this behavior.

"You were ill for nearly two days. Has your fever subsided?" The daimyo asked in a cool detached tone.

The lordling offers a small nod. Perhaps a closed expression is the only way the youth could repel psychological attacks. Sincere or not, Saburo had been fooled a time too many to simply believe and trust things as they appear.

_If this was your intention then it is certainly working. _Ujimasa's thoughts stray on that night where a shinobi exposed his master as much as he bared himself. In his pensive mood, he easily ignores the nervous tension steadily rising between every samurai gathered within the room. Like Saburo, the Go-Hojoshi retainers simply answered the summons of their master without knowing the reason why.

Before the murmuring could get any louder, a scurrying courier announced, "The army from Mimase has arrived, Ujimasa-sama!"

_Ujiteru-ani…! _Saburo almost stood up if not for a warning glance.

War-beaten, tired, and sleepless men still clad in their blood-crusted armors came pouring into the room. The only act of courtesy they could do in this unconventional place of assembly was to leave their _waraji__76_behind_. _This makes one wonder why the army had to report to the daimyo indoors when the castle grounds were much more suitable.

As the samurai entered one by one, their uncharacteristic silence and grim expressions immediately give off the impression that something was wrong. Two generals who led the army came forward and prostrated before their overlord despite their injuries. Ujimasa remained tight-lipped, giving them a weighty stare though he knew they were waiting for his permission to speak.

Saburo turns to his aniue and watches those eyes narrow and harden. He was familiar with that gaze. It was evident of a coming storm.

"Ujimasa-sama, if it pleases you I'm willing to stay bent like this until you command me to my death but please have pity on Ueda-dono's old bones." Daidoji Masashige, who was infamous for addressing the _daimyo_ like an equal breaks the ice. It was no use wasting time, delaying the inevitable.

Ueda Tomonao snarls at his ill-mannered companion. "No, Ujimasa-sama! Unlike a certain scoundrel, this "Old bones" is willing to bow before you until his last breath if you deem it so!"

"Silence! You two just spoke before _Tono-sama_ allowed it! Such insolence!" The chief vassal, Matsuda Norihide rebukes.

Amidst the beginning argument of the key retainers, a pacifying voice was oddly missing. The one who mediates through several opinions of military-inclined men in behalf of the _daimyo… _Saburo quickly becomes painfully aware of his position beside the master of the household and notices belatedly that Ujiteru was not with the returned army.

Caught by a blind panic, the youth with his heart pounding madly searches every face he sees, deluding himself thinking that he might have missed his _aniue_ in this large crowd.

He could not find him.

_Where…?_

_Where are you?_

A nameless fear grips Saburo beyond words. _No… You can't be…_

"All three of you have spoken needlessly. Perhaps I am being too lenient." Ujimasa pointedly remarks. His previously injured hand twitches and then curls into a tight fist. The dry cold gaze quivers and a sliver of emotion escapes unnoticed. "Do I have to make a head count or ask the spirit of my deceased mother how many of her children are in this room? Speak! Masashige!" Like deafening thunder, the _daimyo _succumbs to his anger.

If it were possible, Daidoji Masashige lowers himself more and responds in a broken voice, "I take all the blame, Ujimasa-sama. I do not seek for your forgiveness. I have gone into battle with your confidence and yet I bring you back nothing! Not even your brother…"

Saburo clamps a hand on his mouth to stifle any sound. Ueda shuts his eyes painfully, the chief vassals are petrified, and Matsuda Hideharu pales considerably.

"Address your commander appropriately!" The _Sagami no Kami _rages. Gone was the preternatural calm he often wore as a mask.

Masashige takes a deep breath, remains prostrate and tries again with a neutral voice, "I, Daidoji Masashige report to His Lordship, Ujimasa-kou that we have ousted the Takeda at Mimase and severely incapacitated their _daimyo _Takeda Shingen-_dono_… However…" He pauses, trying to collect himself and failing miserably. "Ujiteru-sama has…" His shoulders shake and he curses himself for not being a better vanguard. For a moment, the strapping general feared he wouldn't be able to continue. Weren't war commanders, hardened enough to expect the loss of lives in battle? Yet tears blurred his eyes and others who aren't just grown men but samurai had forgotten to be warriors in the beginnings of grief.

"Ujiteru-_Taisho_-sama has been killed in battle."

Saburo stopped dead hearing those words. Gasping uncontrollably, he bit the inside of his palm and still feel like passing out. _No… No…! NO! _He screamed silently.

_You can't abandon me…!_

_I'll truly be alone!_

He couldn't cry. He refused to renege on his promise. Stiffly folding his hands on his lap, he forced himself to listen to the rest as his mind went numb and his heart died slowly, quietly.

"Is that all?" The _daimyo's _question was a mere rasp.

"No, Ujimasa-sama." Masashige's tear-softened eyes grew murderously sharp. "The Takeda…! Those cruel bastards have left us nothing to mourn over!"

"What do you mean?" Ujimasa wore the terrifying face of a demon that majority of his subjects cowered in fear.

Ueda Tomonao uttered in a chilling serene tone that was out of place. "They took him." His dull eyes, like Masashige's lit up in rage. "The vile Takeda had taken our beloved lord's body as they fled! –As a prize no doubt! Curse them to hell!" He spat on the ground.

"Tono-sama! Let me amass an army! I shall chase the Takeda to the very ends of Japan if I had to!"

"Silence!" The master of the household bellowed. Then in a shift in mood no one could have predicted turns to the person sitting beside him. "Saburo, what think you?"

The youth stares back, wide-eyed and perplexed as to why this man would care to ask for his opinion. In his sorrow he could only wish the earth to swallow him up and shed his tears until none were left.

"How shall we avenge our brother? Do I command the vassals who failed Ujiteru to die by their blades or..." Ujimasa pulls his _katana_ free and presents it hilt first to his otouto. "Would you kill them yourself?"

Saburo did not dare move or even breathe. He stares blankly at the sword weighing heavily on his open hands.

What was this?

Why was he being asked to do this?

And both choices… They simply have the same end-result.

It was cruel. He was being cruel again.

Matsuda Hideharu, Ujiteru's second-in-command quickly took pity on the boy. He heard the young lordling could barely get out of bed and yet upon doing so receives the most dreadful news and now was being forced to bear such a burden he didn't deserve.

Just before Ujiteru left for Mimase, he thought of nothing but his family, his soldiers, and the safety of his homeland. Hideharu was already swept by a sense of foreboding that he called after his lord, reasoning with him— arguing with him one last time. The _Mutsu no Kami _was unyielding and stood by his decision.

"_Ujiteru-san!" Hideharu yelled as a last resort. _

_Ujiteru stopped, looked back, and smiled. "I never thought you would address me that way again. And at this circumstance, no less." _

_Hideharu flushed but if the lord was stubborn he was just as determined. "Wait for the reinforcements."_

_Ujiteru sighed. "If anything shall happen to me, the gods have willed it. Take care of Saburo for me."_

The youth's lips blanched. His head throbbed and paralyzing fire burned in his veins… the fever was returning. In his weak state, if he chooses the last option presented to him he wouldn't be able to lift the blade. And he already knew there was no correct path on both choices. It was an unnecessary bloodshed. So he chose to be unresponsive.

"Saburo-sama does not need to command. I am willing to commit _seppuku__77_ and follow my lord in the afterlife." Hideharu said, intentionally shifting the crowd's focus on himself.

His father immediately protested. "Hideharu! Watch your tongue!" Norihide snaps in fear for his son's life.

"The young still have a life ahead of them. I have lived long enough. Had not Ujiteru-sama came to our aid, I should have perished first. Let me be the one to follow him." Ueda offered, already unsheathing his weapon.

"Hold it, old man! The bushi still need your guidance! And…" Among the _Go-Hojoshi_ generals, Daidoji Masashige surprisingly was the most emotional and couldn't hold back his tears. "I am the one responsible. I failed His Lordship… I failed you all!"

The decision no longer rested on young Saburo's frail shoulders. Honorable men are willing to take their own lives for absolute loyalty. A samurai's fate was to follow his lord even to his grave.

"No life shall be taken in this room." A clear voice shatters the men's resolve like a summer storm.

Was it the fever causing him to act unusually bold? Saburo thrust Ujimasa's sword against the _tatami_ and used it for support as he stood up. As much as he knew his _aniue _would probably kill him later, he could be the passive observer no longer. _He wouldn't wish it to end like this… _

"Aniue, you have given me the right to decide thus I choose neither. We have already lost one great general. What good would it do our forces if we sentence more to death?"

To say that Ujimasa had been stunned would be an understatement. This was probably the first time, the boy stood up to him in public. "Is that so?" He asked, putting his rigid mask back in place.

"Yes." Saburo answered with conviction. _For Ujiteru-ani… _

The master of the household stared into fierce amber eyes and secretly marveled in their intensity. _What more can you do if you could turn a stone into soft loam? _"Very well."

Did their _daimyo _just agree to his youngest sibling? It was the generals' turn to be shocked.

Even the veteran war commanders were impressed. It seems Hojo Saburo wasn't only a child with a pretty face. He had spoken like a true general.

Despite his throbbing temples and ever-weakening legs Saburo instantly became wary. Their eldest wouldn't submit to another so easily. His gut told him he had been manipulated to make this decision. What could the _Sagami no Kami_ be thinking?

"However, keeping the generals alive isn't a solution in itself, am I correct, Saburo?" Here it comes…

"Someone has to take his place and avenge him. Do you all not agree?" Another trap—

He had fallen into another one.

More creases appeared on Hideharu's aggrieved face. _He is too merciless_. The boy had no one to protect him now. _ I do not have enough power to save him, Ujiteru-san. Forgive me._

Saburo had broken too many of their expectations. He wasn't about to stop. "Then there is no one more suited than I, _aniue_. I will take Ujiteru-ani's place and avenge him."

Protests quickly erupted among the crowd of experienced warriors. "He is but a child, _Tono-sama_! How would he fare against battles to come?"

"Norihide, you are my chief vassal and yet you oppose me at every turn." Ujimasa heaved a fake sigh.

"No Tono-sama! It's just that… I am only concerned for your brother's welfare." Matsuda Norihide amended swiftly.

"You owe him your lives. Would it be so much to ask to adopt him in your ranks and train him to become a fine general himself?" This statement received no argument until…

"Ujimasa, what foolishness is this? You have barely mourned for your brother Ujiteru, and yet you are already sending your last sibling to his death! Shame on you!" Hojo Genan, supported by two pages interrupted the military affair. He was still in his bed clothes and only donned an outer robe to lessen his shabby appearance.

"Genan-_oji_, shouldn't you be resting in your room? The physician strictly recommended you not to get out of bed." Ujimasa lifted a hand to his forehead. The dreaded piece that could imbalance his plans has arrived unfavorably.

"How can I rest well when you seem to have forgotten about my daughter? Saburo himself could use a physician's care he looks ready to fall over there." It seems the frail old man's _ki was_ as sharp as ever. The daimyo had no choice but to respect his elder and dismiss the _Go-Hojoshi_ retainers. He did not want to bring Hanaiin's abduction out before he could properly identify her captors… or who is behind them, rather. His goals had veered toward the Takeda from the start. With Shingen incapacitated, they were weak. It was the best time to strike them. Yet the Uesugi's covert activities at Hakone niggled at him. The identity of the hostage that Kotarou brought was too enticing to be true. Was this another crossroad the Uesugi and the Takeda were unwittingly or advertently laying at his feet?

As much as he wanted to set his priorities straight, he couldn't think clearly at the moment. Like looming shadows, the abyss of sorrow awaited him at every corner. And the worst thing was that he was not allowed to show this weakness… such was the curse of being the clan head.

But when Saburo collapsed he found himself moving before he could think. He caught the slender body and awkwardly but gently laid it against him (careful of the _katana_) as he sat to the privacy of the nearly empty room. The youth was burning up, his cheeks were flushed, and he was panting softly as he breathed.

"What were you thinking inviting him to this meeting I was also told nothing about?" Genan demanded in the righteous anger of a parent.

Ujimasa didn't answer and instead commands, "Akito, bring this bundle to _**him**_. I know _**he**_ is waiting outside."

The ceiling creaked ever so slightly and then a gap on the wooden panels appeared. A _shinobi _dropped gracefully and silently before them. "Yes, Tono-sama." The _daimyo's _protector received the limp body and halfway across the room vanishes from sight.

"Are you going to similarly send me away?" Genan asked stubbornly provoking the other to speak.

"I have arranged for us to discuss about this later. The men are tired, Ujiteru is dead, and Saburo is ill. Should you be so impatient?" Ujimasa replied with uncharacteristic cynicism.

"You forgot to add that my daughter has been abducted. You summoned your sick brother to your chambers, send his escorts away to bait him, and when the news hit, you say you have no time to grieve for Ujiteru! What cold monster has my great nephew become?"

"I have already become a monster long ago. This should be unsurprising to you." Ujimasa answered nonchalantly paying more attention to the warmth lingering on his skin as he had held Saburo.

"What are you planning?"

Ujimasa showed him the coin with the engraving, _"Negotiations to be done at Hatsushima Island."_

"Since Hanaiin has been taken by _Sohei_ as Akito confirmed, this leads to bigger things. Practicality speaking, your daughter has no value unless the enemy could connect the dots and lead them back to me. It means they are counting on our connection as relatives and governors of both Odawara and Hakone. If our relationship weakens, you'll refuse to cooperate with me. Then the enemy will have a fortress and that is a strategic move I cannot allow. Hence I have done measures to counter that. Kotarou brought me a hostage but he too is of little value. Merely a child, like Saburo but if we play this right we could have leverage against the Uesugi."

"This proves the Uesugi is behind all these!"

"That is questionable. Kagetora-_dono_ could be baiting us just the same. The Sohei are neutral. It is essential they remain that way or the Bakufu shall relinquish favor upon them. The fact that they are behaving rather strangely, favoring the Uesugi as you suspected could mean someone more powerful than the Bakufu is influencing them."

"The Uesugi could not be more powerful than the Bakufu! It is preposterous to even imagine so!"

"They are not. Alone, the Uesugi could hardly stand a chance against us. But if they were to join with another powerful clan wouldn't it be more plausible? The Uesugi is targeting Hakone, the Takeda are taunting us to chase after them, and the Sohei are beckoning us to an island at sea... What if all three of them were in this together?"

"WHAT?" Genan was flabbergasted.

"That is roughly a theory, nothing to get worked up with. Yet the more this drags on the more all three of them are somewhat starting to play a role. So _Oji-sama_, which of the three should be my priority? Would it be your daughter who might not be alive, my brother who might not be dead, or my people of Odawara?"

"I…"

"If we can't even choose a solid answer then this is not a time to collaborate about this. You have previously suffered from an attack, yes? It is unwise to put more strain on your health." The _daimyo _stood up, bowed to him, retrieved his _katana_, and headed for the inner chamber of his spacious palace.

"Ujimasa,"

The Hojo Clan Head paused while Akito opened the _shoji_ from within.

"You and Ujiyasu are so alike. Do not repeat the mistakes he had committed that nearly destroyed the family. If any case, family should be your priority." Genan reminded him before leaving as well.

Ujimasa looked into his hands. He and his siblings shared the very same pair. They inherited it from their father. Would his own, like Ujiyasu's cause more unhappiness and sorrow to his clan? He could only hope not.

"Ujimasa-sama?" Akito being the only shadow with a heart calls worriedly upon his motionless master.

"Leave me, Akito. I wish to be alone. Go and see if the physician has treated Saburo." The _daimyo _said very quietly.

At first he wanted to argue. In the past few days, _Tono-sama_ has frequently sent him away leaving the master vulnerably unprotected in his absence. But when the man hung his head, Akito caught the whiff of salt in the air and understood at once. "Yes, Tono-sama." The protector bowed and was gone in a blink.

Ujimasa's lip quivered, his forehead creased and he quickly pressed a hand against his eyes. Not a moment passed and his palm felt wet.

TBC~

76 – Straw sandals

77 – The ritual suicide involving the cutting of one's stomach. The slang term is called 'hara-kiri'.

Post A/N: This is a sad chapter… I know. *Unwraps a box of tissues for herself and the readers. Please R&R.


End file.
